


Crush & Crash

by fish_wifey



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Accidental Cuddling, Confessing a crush, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dating, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Falling In Love, Friendship, Healthy Relationships, Hickeys, M/M, Phone Sex, Pining, Public Display of Affection, Shopping, Sibling Bonding, Sleepy Cuddles, Talking about sex and kinks, Texting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2018-07-11 08:39:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 58,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7041133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fish_wifey/pseuds/fish_wifey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tanaka Ryuunosuke, a man of actions, no empty words, and a romantic heart, decides to confess his crush to the calm and collected Tsukishima. </p>
<p>They also get help from their best friends, Nishinoya and Yamaguchi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Crush

**Author's Note:**

> Oh gosh, I love writing them ;A; First getting together fic for this pair! I wanted to have a 'base' get together fic for the other Tanaka/Tsukishima stuffs.  
> Povs will range between the two cuties and their awesome friends (*¯︶¯*)b
> 
> Side note: I headcanon Tanaka as a bisexual, and even though there's only a one-time mention in the fic, it's very important to me ヽ(・∀・)ﾉ There won't be mentions of past relationships whatsoever (but I'll probably let him implement he has experience at some point.)  
> Rated T for now. Somehow... T for Tanaka and Tsukishima? I never get to the good stuff with them, do I??? Damn I just noticed. 
> 
> Please enjoy!

Ryuunosuke flips the phone open and shut, staring at it as if he’s flipping a coin. Although he normally prefers sending mails to people, he likes talking to Yuu and listening to him. It’s so easy and relaxed. The words he has normally tried to put into a letter, a mail, and even a voice message, are often only crossed out, deleted, or he panics in between. He’s currently surrounded by pieces of balled paper deemed unworthy and bad, thrown anywhere but the trashcan, and littering his room. Ryuunosuke doesn’t see himself as a man who gets scared, and yet his current problem is a difficult one and asks for a lot of consideration. 

Since he doesn’t need another matter in his life where he can’t decide between talking or not talking, he flips the phone open and calls his best friend. 

_“Yo, Ryuu.”_

“Hey, Noyassan. Listen, I’m going to tell him tomorrow.” Ryuunosuke says it straight out, leaving out any context another person might have needed to make sense of this. He can be like this, putting something vague and general to his friend and yet having Yuu understand what it is about. After all, this subject has been going round and round between them for the past couple of weeks. 

Yuu says nothing and doesn’t sigh for a moment, as if he believes it, but then Yuu laughs. _”You’ve been saying that for two weeks. And every time you chickened out.”_

Clucking his tongue over the noise of Yuu’s ongoing laughter, Ryuunosuke holds the phone between his ear and his shoulder. Pencil in hand, he continues writing opening sentences. It’s not as if he tries writing a letter again, but he does try to prepare what he’s going to say. 

_”You should have let me write the message, Ryuu. I’d put it where Tsukishima would find it in his locker, no problem.”_

“First of all, and I am sorry Noyassan, but you wouldn’t be able to put it on a height where he’d see it without help, or where not everyone would notice it. Second,” Ryuunosuke goes on, thundering through Yuu’s imminent indignant shout of protest. “Tsukishima is clever enough to recognize your handwriting and then go on thinking it’s a prank. I don’t want him to think that!” It has been one of the worst-case scenarios that troubled Ryuunosuke whenever he thought of it. “No, Noya. I’m telling him tomorrow. You think it’s better to do it before or after practice?” 

He crumbles another piece of paper; it’s filled by ‘Hey’s and ‘What’s up?’s and ‘Tsukishima, I-’s. Ryuunosuke throws it behind him. There’s enough time to worry about the mess he’s making later. First he needs to sort out the mess that is his heart. His brows furrow at his inability to come up with proper words. Ryuunosuke stops the motion of putting the pencil in his mouth to chew on it, since Yuu dislikes the sound of it when they call one another.

_“After is my best bet. Things might get weird, ya know? Your concerns and all that. Hell knows how that kid will react when you tell him.”_ Yuu replies, and Ryuunosuke can hear a volleyball bouncing up and down Yuu’s arm on the other end of the line. They’re a bunch of multi-taskers.

“Yeah but, it’s gonna be dark and stuff. And that bastard is always the first to leave! Or he hangs around _forever_.” Ryuunosuke furrows his brows more, striking out yet another word. He had thought about this talk he should have with Tsukishima for such a long time, but when he sees all possibilities on paper, blind panic and various worst-case scenarios rumble through his brain. A stampede that gives him a headache and a messed-up stomach. 

_”You could try during training? Enough time to get pumped, and enough time to see how he reacts to it afterwards.”_ Yuu says, and at least now he sounds a little more convinced that Ryuunosuke would follow through with his plan. After some consideration, Ryuunosuke circles a few sentences he didn’t hate and hadn’t crossed out, and also agrees to Yuu’s suggestion.

“You’re a genius, Noya. I’ll do that. I swear, tomorrow I’m gonna tell him.”

_”I wish.”_ Yuu says, the teasing words carrying an empty laugh and an attitude of disbelief. However, his tone is too understanding to be mad at, and the softness returns. Yuu’s silences, when he has to think before he speaks, are rare, and mostly known to Ryuunosuke. It’s so careful, full of consideration. It doesn’t take long for Yuu to continue speaking. _”You should get it off your chest, Ryuu. You can’t walk around like this a lot longer. I’m worried for you!”_

Ryuunosuke looks up from the paper and at his wall, feeling touched emotions rise up his throat and making his nose feel cold due the coming of tears. Having no words, Ryuunosuke tries to keep his emotions out of this conversation. Yuu had always accepted him for what he is and who he’s into, and it means even more now that he has Ryuunosuke’s back and will make him talk to Tsukishima one way or the other. 

They say good-bye and agree to meet before afternoon practice, just so that Ryuunosuke can try out the conversation he has in his head (and watch Yuu fail at impersonating Tsukishima’s reactions). A few minutes later, he stares at the chaos on his paper, pride soaring. He’s found the right tone, the courage to speak it out loud, and he has his friend rooting for him always. Getting up from the table he’s been perched at, he looks for his favourite pair of boxershorts, the lucky ones he always wears for big matches he feels particularly concerned about. The black and white checks remind him how life can be good and bad, and that a victory and loss are always next to each other. He has no idea how much luck they will bring outside of the court, but Ryuunosuke is positive that at least he has to try.

No matter what the reaction might be, tomorrow he will confess his crush to Tsukishima. 

*~*~*

Kei puts some of the water on his towel before placing the cloth on his neck. Practice is as gruelling as ever, and he needs more relief than just water down his throat. Stretching his legs in front of him, he looks at his shoelaces, ignoring the fanatics to his left, who cannot sit still even for a much-needed break. Tadashi is talking tactics and serve courses with Nishinoya, who looks pumped to try them out later. Kei glances away, letting Tadashi’s voice soothe him a little. For one reason or another, he never disliked Tadashi when he worked hard for something. He learned a long time ago that he makes exceptions for Tadashi and that their friendship offers special treatment.

As Kei’s mind takes an unnervingly nostalgic route, he puts the ends of his shoes together, tapping himself out of the thoughts. It’s then when he notices he’s being watched. Shifting his eyes to the side, letting his head follow enough to look through the glasses, Kei sees Tanaka. A few metres away from him, standing by the entrance to the gymnasium, hands on his hips and a face as dark as twilight. The tense shoulders and a wide stance add to the threatening vibe emitting from the wing spiker. Between them are Narita and Kinoshita, sitting as well. Tanaka’s intensity flies right above their heads and they are obvlious. The looming presence, and intense stare he gives Kei cannot hold anything good or pleasant. Turning his head away from the figure, Kei waits, taking another long sip. As Kei anticipates, Tanaka closes in on him on his own accord, not needing to be prompted by words. 

To Kei’s left, the idiotic duo make such a rampage and mess of practice that they move further away, knocking volleyballs all around. The senpai have to run after them to collect the balls, as well as make Hinata and Kageyama shut their mouths. Nishinoya’s laughter booms, filling the space, and Tadashi’s deadpan at so much stupidity of their fellow first years makes Kei’s mouth curve into a smile. The grin disappears when Tanaka kicks his foot. 

“Oi, Tsukishima.” The way Tanaka pronounces his last name is always fast, same as Nishinoya, but when it comes from Tanaka, it sounds like a swear word. Tanaka crosses his arms and looks down at Kei, something he usually takes great joy in and that makes him grin. Today he’s just grim. Kei observes how Tanaka’s blunt nails scratch the underside of his elbow, a fidgety habit he does every so often on the court too. “Can I have a word with you?” 

Glancing upwards from the crossed arms and staring right back from where he’s being glared at, Kei keeps his cool. No one else notices the tension. Not needing to disrupt practice or the break any further by unnecessary squibbles, Kei nods, setting his bottle aside and getting up against the wall. Tanaka moves on a beeline to the exit. Leaving his towel behind, Kei trails after him, following his upperclassman’s example of exchanging his volleyball shoes for the white sports shoes before leaving the court. 

Not knowing what this is about doesn’t make his heart beat faster, nor does he try to think what Tanaka would have on his mind. It thumps slower, as he calms himself to the point that it should be scary. There is no reason to be nervous, he believes. Kei didn’t say anything that should have riled Tanaka the wrong way, at least not today.

Not yet.

Tanaka rounds the corner of their gym to the right, and Kei follows him to the back of the gymnasium. Dread fills Kei’s stomach when Tanaka comes to a stop. Kei has heard (way too often) how Tanaka would ‘invite’ people to the back of the volleyball gym if they had any sorts of problems ‘to discuss’. It was a sure-fire way to get Sawamura pissed, and it once got Tanaka sent to the dean, too. He was all too ready to challenge people and set them straight, not shy in his words how he’d use aggressive means if necessary. The amount of swears was something Kei had gotten used to.

Inhaling and keeping dead still, Kei faces him, keeping a good distance between them. He hasn’t teased Tanaka in a while, and they’ve been put together in the same practice teams. It might be that he’s conceited, but he has no clue what Tanaka wants from him. Nonetheless, he keeps any snide comments he could make about this situation to himself. Better not wake the dragon. Tadashi might have quoted some latin sentence about ‘tickling dragons’, but Kei hadn’t yet learned to say it properly. 

Hands returning to his hips, Tanaka lets his head sink. He releases a deep sigh that seems to come all the way from his stomach and blows out through his mouth, joined by an apparent deep thought. Kei stands close enough to Tanaka to see his long eyelashes blink quickly, and that his lips are dry and cracked. Tanaka licks them and Kei watches, before he looks up to him. Then his eyes flicker to the side, at the distance Kei cannot see, trying to find words in the greenery close to the gym, while one lone sports-taped finger taps against his hip. When the intense stare shifts to Kei again, it has something compassionate, less murderous. Tanaka finally speaks what’s on his mind.

“Okay first off, don’t be freaked out, alright? I’m not perverted, or an complete asshole. I just thought you had the right to know. Also, I’m not hoping to get anything out of this,” One hand came off the hip, loose fingers swinging back between Tanaka and Kei. “Or to weird you out by what I’m gonna say, got it?” 

He mumbles ‘okay’ to himself, as if he stands in front of a big blocker who he has to spike past. Eyes gaze to the ground, to his shoes. No matter the opponents or the challenge, in the few months that Kei had known him, he’d never seen Tanaka display such nervous and roundabout behaviour. At long last, the self-consciousness is put aside and Tanaka doesn’t wait until Kei replies, doesn’t wait until Kei has any doubts about being here and if he should run. 

Not when the next thing leaving Tanaka’ dry lips freeze Kei’s entire being. 

“I like you, ‘kay? I know it’s stupid, hard to believe, and maybe for you even hilarious. But it is what it is, and I’m not ashamed of how I feel.” Tanaka watches him, locks eyes in a way that makes Kei unable to look elsewhere. Meanwhile Kei’s inside turn and he has no idea how to handle this. He’s been confessed to before, but it had always been girls. 

“So you’re. Gay?” Kei cannot think, he cannot fathom what is happening right here. Not only is this a boy, it’s Tanaka. Out of all the guys, out of all the stuff he’s heard or seen on TV. It’s _this guy_. He needs to get his facts straight, trying as hard as he might to understand. Tanaka reacts coolly, points his finger at him, short eyebrows rising to his forehead.

“Bisexual. I’m still physically and emotionally attracted to girls as well, but right now, hell,” He has a dry, empty laugh, shrugging his shoulders. It’s nothing he could control, and the grin he wears doesn’t look that uncomfortable on his face. “Well, shit, right now I’m into you.”

Kei has to look away, and he also has to close his mouth. It’s too surreal, having Tanaka say these things to him. He might not have been shocked if Tanaka would have just let him into the fact that he’s bisexual, but to actually have him confess an attraction… There’s more he wants to ask, but Tanaka’s shoulders relax and he shakes out his arms, his lips curling as if he achieved whatever he wanted to have done today. He takes a few steps forward, less intimidating. It confuses Kei all the more. It isn’t like he’s spiking past a blocker, but right into his hands. 

“Anyway, that’s that. You can tell whoever, if you’re feelin’ like letting anyone know- but. Y’know, it would be real cool if you don’t tell everyone. I’m cool if Yamaguchi knows, sure. Noya knows about it, too. Let’s just, ya know. Not make a big deal out of it.” After his reveal, it doesn’t look like Tanaka was able to unburden himself as much as you’d think someone who just confessed would be like. He is about to pass him, and Kei can see his throat swallowing thickly. While the latter cannot take his eyes off of Tanaka and the new light he sees him in, Tanaka has a hard time meeting his eyes when they’re closer. Then Tanaka’s voice sounds weaker than before, which feels wrong to Kei. 

“I’m sorry if you’re weirded out by it. I’m promising not to, uh. Lust after you, or be weird about it, yeah? Sorry.” Tanaka means his apologies, as little and few as they come. But they’ve never come this benign, this mild. He looks to the ground once more, as if the dirt patches without any greenery outside here hold all the secrets.

For someone who always has quick retorts ready on his tongue, Kei finds himself troubled to find the right words. He knew what to say to girls before, but this isn’t a girl, it’s Tanaka. And it does strike him that there isn’t a difference between how to react to different sexes, but how to react to a teammember. Not just some random person from another classroom stammering a confession, but _Tanaka_. Kei doesn’t turn around to catch him by the arm, but he opens his mouth nonetheless, no plan what to say. The only reason he closes it is when he hears someone approaching. 

A few seconds later, Tadashi calls for them.

“Ennoshita send me. We’re about to start again.” Tadashi says, and there hangs an awkward silence between the three of them. Kei doesn’t react right away, unlike Tanaka. He can only hear Tanaka rounding the corner as he passes Tadashi. The way Tanaka and Nishinoya ‘cheer’ people on is too harsh, their pats and hugs too strong. Tanaka’s hand patting Tadashi’s shoulder is so loud. 

“Sorry for making you get us, Yamaguchi.” Tanaka sounds back to normal when he talks to Tadashi. Once he’s at the entrance, they can hear the loud voice, heralding his return to the sports hall. A few seconds go by, where Kei’s brain is still trying to figure out if what happened just now was real or just a big joke. Since they’ve been friends for a long time, Tadashi waits a little before he directs his words to Kei.

“Tsukki. Hey, Tsukki? Are you alright?”

Rooted to the ground, Kei listens to the first volleyballs bouncing and slamming around in the gymnasium. His throat is as dry as if he hadn’t drunk water before coming out here. Eyes glued to the patch where Tanaka had stood, nervous yet apologetic. Confessing an attraction Kei cannot even begin to understand its origin. 

He cannot trust himself to answer Tadashi without sounding strangled, so he turns around and just nods weakly. When he walks, it’s as if he has no strength in his legs. The feeling is so different as from the other times girls came to him. They had been hopeful, wanted to exchange mail addresses, getting to know him. Tanaka didn’t even wait or wanted him to say anything back, didn’t need to hear Kei reject him. He accepted the fact that it might not be in Kei to like him back, and he didn’t even question how Kei would feel about it. 

Tadashi asks again if he’s fine as he crouches on the ground, while they change back into their volleyball shoes. Kei doesn’t know, feeling lightheaded. Tanaka said it would be alright to tell Tadashi, but right now, Kei is content to dive into practice and not think about anything as of now. To welcome and even harder practice to take his mind off all this. He looks at Tadashi without affirming anything.

“I’ll tell you after practice, okay? Don’t worry, it’s… it’s no big deal.” He uses Tanaka’s words, not sure if that’s what this is. It does feel like a huge deal to Kei, after all.

 

Having to watch volleyballs left, right and center (sometimes even be scared they come from the back), Kei was able to put Tanaka’s words out of his mind during the second half of practice. Things go fine until they start cleaning. Being on mopping duty with Tadashi, they walk back and forth across the gym, making sure everything looks as if a bunch of guys hadn’t just spend hours of practice and leaving a collective amount of gross disgust in their wake. 

Narita and Tanaka are handling the nets and the poles. Unreasonable, Tanaka tries to lift the heavy pole himself, a job usually done by two people. Short shirt sleeves rolled up over his shoulders, his muscles strain under the heavy lift. The inside of one arm displays veins becoming visible, too. Tanaka is struggling, but laughs the help offered off, while Sawamura and Sugawara shake their heads. In the beginning, Tanaka sways from one side of the other, but once he gets the hang of it, he walks straight ahead, pole positioned at his hip, back strong and shoulders tense.

“Eh, Tsukki?”

“What?” Kei answers without looking at Tadashi, while his eyes are still trained on Tanaka who’s now at the other end of the gym and near the storage. Once he’s too far away to see, Kei turns his head to Tadashi.

“You uhm. You’ve been mopping the same spot for the last minute now. I think it’s clean.” Tadashi scratches his cheek and smiles, attempting to sound sarcastic. Yet his worry is apparent. In a softer tone, he asks Kei again if something happened. Kei can only scoff a harsh ‘Later’ at his friend, who doesn’t deserve that. The scoff is more meant to himself anyway, for being so obvious and absentminded. For standing around and mopping the same few inches over and over. For watching Tanaka. Kei apologizes in a low tone, looking at Tadashi’s hands. Once he’s heard he’s forgiven, Kei looks up at Tadashi beaming a smile at him. 

They finish clean up duty and go the clubroom to change, a road not without struggles. Tanaka is always in front of Kei, and it’s downright distracting. On the stairs to the clubroom, Kei’s feet get caught between two steps. It’s embarrassing, even more so when Hinata, of all people, laughs behind his hand and makes a comment about it.

“Being long isn’t all that great, huh? Not when your long feet are uncoordinated like that!” Hinata laughs again, and Kageyama joins in snorting. Kei turns around (once he’s on top of the steps), and gives them a withering look. Hinata only hides a little behind Kageyama, the latter not caring about being used as a shield nor that Kei looks ready to kill. The duo walks by (Hinata still hiding behind Kageyama), and Tadashi comes to stop beside Kei. There’s confusion on his face, but not another question whispered. 

In the meantime, Tanaka undresses before even entering the clubroom, and Kei’s mind goes blank once more. 

*~*~* 

Something is wrong. Kei doesn’t know why, but he doesn’t feel hungry after the grueling practice. He walks past the team who stops by Ukai’s store for meat buns, and doesn’t take the one Tadashi got for him. They walk quietly for a bit, until Kei feels safe to talk. Once he does, he cannot look Tadashi in the eye. Recounting what Tanaka said to him feels even weirder when it comes from his own mouth. He never had troubles telling Tadashi when a girl confessed to him during the last school years, and he never cared a lot about it either.

Once Kei is done talking, he feels both hungry and thirsty. Still not making eye contact with Tadashi, he takes the paper bag containing the warm meat bun from his friend, and starts eating it. As timing has it, they’re near the vending machine close to their homes, and Tadashi goes to get them something to drink. Done eating, Kei looks at the juice Tadashi bought him, then looks up to his friend.

Tadashi’s smile has transformed in the past years. It has varied layers, tones, reasons to be there. Mostly it’s warm and, understanding, or a dirty grin matched between the two of them. Since they came to Karasuno, Tadashi feels like the kind of friend with whom Kei doesn’t have to exchange many words with, but who understands him nonetheless. Tadashi is at his side for a chat, for them to tease other people, or to share a comfortable silence. His friend takes his times before answering, and when he speaks, it turns out to be a counter-question.

“And?” Tadashi says, once Kei has taken the offered can of juice.

“...And?”

Putting the straw in his own drink, Tadashi starts sipping. His expression doesn’t look like someone’s who just heard a teammate of his was interested in guys, and has shown this interest to a friend. He even looks more relaxed and less troubled than when Kei told him about the girls. Tadashi has even shown more stress and concern for the number of girls on Karasuno who came to him asking about Kei.

“Well, I sorta figured you weren’t into girls.” After shrugging his shoulders, Tadashi turns and starts walking again. For the second time in a few hours, Kei is left behind flabbergasted, his whole world turned upside down.

“Hey, wait a second.” Kei’s brows furrow and he uses his long legs to catch up to Tadashi, leaning forward to look at him. There’s so much to say about that crazy assumptions, but Kei has trouble forming full sentences after revelations are being thrown into his face. He doesn’t understand a thing. “What… why?”

Tadashi mimics the brow furrow and returns it to Kei, laughing. 

“It’s not that weird to assume. You never cared for the girls, never felt particularly elated or flattered. You said kissing girls is nothing huge and haven’t been going out with a single girlfriend for longer than two weeks. Every time you tried, you broke up and said they were boring and not that exciting. Look, either you’re not into romantic relationships, or you just might be into guys without knowing it.”

Kei blinks, the cold can of juice still unopened in his hand. What Tadashi says holds a lot of truth in it, but Kei thought it might just be the girl’s fault for being unexciting. 

“Tsukki, be honest. What did it make you feel that Tanaka confessed to you? I mean, I saw how you’ve been in the last few hours! Your behaviour kinda makes sense now that I know…” Tadashi looks up to the clouded sky, finishing his milk and then throwing it away. “You were watching Tanaka a lot and even tripped up the stairs. I’ve never seen you do something like that.”

Looking to the ground rather than to the sky (not because he’s afraid of tripping again), Kei finally opens his juice and takes a thoughtful sip. Tadashi’s words make a lot of sense, and because he’s so content and not reacting badly, it calms Kei down too. Maybe he’s able to have feelings for a guy, and maybe Tanaka isn’t the worst option either. Plus, Tadashi doesn’t mind. It relaxes him.

“I wasn’t _watching_ him.” Kei denies the truth, only to have something to say and not look like an idiot. Tadashi just laughs and shrugs his shoulders, but the knowing grin offers enough reason to have Kei think that Tadashi doesn’t believe him a second. 

They arrive at the road where they usually split, but Kei isn’t ready at all to let go of Tadashi’s tranquil presence. He wants to talk more, understand more, and know it’s alright to feel unsure about this, without it being bad. They have dinners to eat and baths to take however, and neither of their parents would let them go out this late, even to see each other. They’ve been told too often that they already spend every minute at club and school together.

For now, he says goodbye to his friend, and as he walks home, Kei’s thoughts run around one person only.

Tanaka.

*~*~*

The cicadas chirp around them as the silence continues. After they got food at Ukai’s store, Yuu had led Ryuunosuke to a place to sit down and talk without any of their teammates or even other inhabitants of this vicinity coming by. Ryuunosuke had trodden silently next to Yuu, not questioning the walk or talking about what happened. 

As Yuu watches the trees close by, he gives Ryuunosuke a glance every now and then. His friend had kept up a good façade during practice, and not even Yuu could have said how the ‘Moment of Truth’ went. When they were alone however, Ryuunosuke lets himself go and shows his emotions as much as deep sighs and slumped shoulders could give insight of the situation. 

Ryuunosuke holds the melon bread in his hands between his wide legs, and stared at the ground as if he’d thought about sinking into it. Yuu didn’t blame him. 

For all the cheek, jokes, and occasional motivational speeches he’d given Ryuunosuke, there wasn’t much to say now that everything had been said. Although Yuu had always told him to go to Tsukishima and outright say what he felt, neither of them had ever voiced the possibility that Tsukishima might even be gay, or would be into experimenting at all. As they were men of action and not ones to hold back, the thought of Ryuunosuke confessing to Tsukishima had always ended after the confession. 

There was nothing to happen afterwards, no sudden relationship they’d believe to blossom, or an out of this world confession from Tsukishima in return. Of course there had been shared visions of what could go wrong, from strong dislikes to downright ignoring or even bullying.

Tsukishima falling in love with Ryuunosuke wasn’t something either of them would deem possible. 

“You know, if he’s going to be an ass about it, I’ll kick him across the gymnasium.” Yuu states it as a fact, his tone hardly above the threatening. 

“Nah, you wouldn’t.” Ryuunosuke’s voice is a silent mess, way too tiny for a man of his kind. Yuu worries his brow as he watches Ryuunosuke’s empty stare to the ground, waiting for him to continue. “I wouldn’t want you to hurt him in any way, no matter what he’d throw at me. And I don’t think Tsukishima particularly cares. It might be me being in love but, I don’t see him as someone who bullies people like that. And anyway,” Ryuunosuke looked at Yuu, unable to even fake a smile. 

“Daichi-san would get mad.” It’s supposed to be funny, but the soft snorts and knowing grins are only offered to diffuse the tension Ryuunosuke feels.

Fingers not truly willing, Ryuunosuke opens the melon bread Yuu bought for him, and takes the smallest of bites. Once he chewed on it long enough, he looks to the stars again, something Yuu had found his friend doing during their first training camp in the first year. It was sentimental, wishful, even hopeful back then. Now it only looks sad in Yuu’s eyes. 

“So, how’d go?” Yuu prompts him, tapping Ryuunosuke’s foot with his own for good measure. 

“He didn’t say a word. Just. Stood there and looked at me like I was messin’. Tsukishima, for fuck’s sakes, having nothing to say.” Ryuunosuke’s eyes become angry, and Yuu can’t tell if it’s directed at Tsukishima’s lack of a reaction or at himself. The melon bread hangs forgotten between his legs again, a sight Yuu hadn’t ever seen. He might be quick to chomp down food in record speed, but Ryuunosuke could also inhale food and make it disappear in seconds, especially if it was his favourite like melon bread. There have been times, before Ryuunosuke told Yuu about his feelings for the towering blocker, that Ryuunosuke neglected to eat; said he didn’t feel hungry. 

Yuu has always known crushes, but not being able to eat seems like one hell of a problem for people who are in love.

“It’s a lot to take in, Ryuu. Don’t get down by it! You know him, he thinks a lot and considers options.”

“Yeah but that’s only one side of him. The other is quick with his tongue and ready to speak his mind in a second.” Ryuunosuke sighs another time. “Maybe I should apologize or something-”

Yuu jumps off the bench, having had quite enough of watching his best friend be this down on himself. Ryuunosuke is easy in the top 3 of the coolest and hardest and toughest guys he knows, and although he has a heart of gold, it shouldn’t be this easily melted or cracked. 

“Ryuu, oi! What are you even saying? Since when do you apologize for the way you feel, huh!?” Yuu doesn’t yell too harshly, respecting Ryuunosuke’s fragile state. But his words have to go through that thick, perfectly shaven head. “There’s no way you should be second-guessing what you did today. It was incredibly brave and if Tsukishima doesn’t want you or acts like an ass for you being into him, then he doesn’t even deserve a finger of you!”

“Yuu-”

“No. Eat your melon bread and stand up. Yeah, like that, like a man!” Yuu’s hands grip Ryuunosuke’s arms tightly once he stands, the melon bread hanging loosely at the end of one arm, another bite of it gone. “You’re awesome and seriously a nice guy, and what you did today took balls and guts. You shouldn’t even doubt for a second what you did today was wrong, got it?”

Ryuunosuke’s reluctance shows in the troubled eyes, and he takes a bite of his melon bread instead. Once Ryuunosuke mumbles that Yuu might have a point, the latter allows him to take a step to the side. Ryuunosuke has to go the completely other way than Yuu, and they decide to part here. 

“Cheer up, Ryuu! The worst is over, I’ve got a feeling for it!” Yuu watches Ryuunosuke’s smile return, the slightest hope edging the corner of the mouth.


	2. Crash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Tsukishima is still confused about his new found feelings, Yamaguchi manages to help playing Cupido, alongside of Nishinoya. Tanaka feels down in the dumps post-confession, when Yamaguchi's help turn the tides in his favours.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that the second chapter took me so long (ノ*ﾟ▽ﾟ*) I hoped on some inspiration to write the third chapter before uploading this but, alas(*ﾉ∀`*) I've added a little request to all those who read and enjoy this fic concerning continuing this fic in the End notes, so please take a look if you like~
> 
> Enjoy!!

“Tanaka, stop it with your intimidation tactics. There’s absolutely no reason for that!” Daichi had his fists on his hips and gives Ryuunosuke a demanding, even pleading look. Being roughly the same height, Ryuunosuke had been prone to challenge Daichi back when he was a first year. The challenging lasted exactly one practice. After that, begrudgingly, Ryunosuke had decided that even though there was only one year between him and the second year senpai from back then, he had a lot to learn from Daichi.

“Sorry.” Ryuunosuke mumbles, trying to concentrate and get his face in order as he looks at the ground. He waits until Daichi leaves, then lets out a sigh. He wouldn’t have known that his face had looked intimidating. All he had done for the past couple of minutes was stare at Tsukishima, watch for any unusual behaviour, and even hoping for eye contact. An understanding word. A kind gesture. 

Maybe, when Tsukishima made it a point not to turn his back, Ryuunosuke squinted to try and detect anything at all. 

Balling his hands into fists, Ryuunosuke hits his own head, trying to get a grip. It’s been 24 hours after his confession, and so far, no one tried to attack him. No one was acting out or avoiding him; no one was afraid of his friendly touches or cheering words. Not a single teammate flinched when he’d come close to them. Everything seemed fine, normal, steady. 

Unchanged. 

“Okay, gather up, I’m dividing teams!” Daichi bellows, his eyes turning to Ryuunosuke when the latter comes forward to stand between his fellow second years. Hinata bounces on the balls of his feet in front of him, excitement running always at the highest level with his precious junior. It doesn’t matter to Ryuunosuke who he’s paired up with, if he’s honest. All he wants to do is play and win. 

“Team A, take a red shirt when I call out your name. Team B takes the yellow ones.” Daichi says, then looks at Kiyoko’s sheet for the names. “I’ll be team captain of Team A, and Sugawara of Team B. Let’s see,” 

Daichi divides them evenly as always. Asahi, Kinoshita, Narita, Kageyama and Yamaguchi are placed into Team A. Ennoshita, Yuu, Ryuunosuke, Hinata and Tsukishima are in Team B. Ryuunosuke tries not to think of being grouped together with Tsukishima, but wonders if Daichi keeps dividing Yuu and Yamaguchi to see how much better the latter’s float jump serves take effect against their skilled libero. 

Taking the yellow shirt, Ryuunosuke _has_ to think about being grouped together with Tsukishima, who stands near the box to grab his own number from it. He is off, doesn’t make eye contact, and ignores Yachi when she calls out his name. 

Ryuunosuke’s heart is in his throat and he chokes on it, but gathers enough confidence to speak.

“Oi, Tsukishima, we’d like to start! Get ya number already.” He grins, fakes it until it looks genuine, and looks for Tsukishima’s number himself when the other doesn’t come forward. Well, that’s how far the non-weirdness goes for this evening, Ryuunosuke thinks. Even if Tsukishima didn’t talk about yesterday to anyone, he keeps his distance.

Standing at the net together later will be _fun_. 

Once they settled on a rotation given by Kiyoko, Ennoshita moves to serve. Tanaka turns his head to him to yell and cheer his teammate on, while raising his arms in block defense. As his head returns to look at the net, he watches Sugawara who stands in the middle, giving out signs, while Tsukishima stands right behind him, as they clear the view for the serve. Tsukishima doesn’t even check Sugawara’s fingers pressed in the back, and looks right above Sugawara’s head. It’s evident he’s trying not to bring his eyes anywhere near Ryuunosuke.

 _Fucking wonderful_. 

Ryuunosuke shakes his head to concentrate on where Ennoshita hits the ball. It seems to fall between Asahi and Narita, the latter yelling in a loud voice he’ll get it. Ryuunosuke grins, staying in place as he bends his legs. Narita brings the ball perfectly to Kageyama, who, just as Ryuunosuke guessed, sets the ball to Asahi as he runs up for the approach for a pipe. 

The plan is thwarted; Sugawara jumps slightly to right to block Daichi who jumped as q decoy, which makes Tsukishima run up beside Ryuunosuke so they jump into a two-men block. The timing is good, the ball smacking off their hands and into their opponent's field, their first point scored. During normal times, Tanaka would try and high five Tsukishima, be ignored, and high five the back of the blond head instead. About 25 hours after the confession, Ryuunosuke’s right arm burns from where Tsukishima’s has lined up to block the ball together. The cheers from his other teammates fall on deaf ears, and Ryuunosuke feels his whole body shiver. He didn’t do it on purpose, but has no time to apologize or clear the air when Tsukishima walks back to his previous position. 

The following half-hour, Tsukishima stays away from Ryuunosuke. As they rotate and mix up some combination plays, Tsukishima comes up to Tanaka’s left, but they don’t block another ball together. In fact, Ryuunosuke is sure Tsukishima doesn’t speak all evening. The few times Tsukishima scores (the 16:13 and 17:13 for their team are feints, while the rest of them are all blocks), Ryuunosuke’s voice has trouble coming above a ‘well done’ whisper, and he doesn’t move next to Tsukishima during huddles, afraid to touch him. 

His team wins the first set, but Ryuunosuke feels anything but elated. Neglecting to drink water, he holds the bottle in front of his chest, thinking about confronting Tsukishima about yesterday. The first year’s behaviour is even more silent tonight than before, and he keeps away from the team a lot. Only Yamaguchi comes near him, not caring that the two of them are in different teams.

“Hey, Ryuu.” Yuu comes up beside him, touching the bottom of Ryuunosuke’s water bottle, and motions him to drink from it. Bowing over, Yuu watches the two friends at the far side of their group as well, while Ryuunosuke drinks and makes it a point not to look at Tsukishima anymore. 

“You’re doing well, Ryuu. Don’t think about other stuff, okay?” Yuu holds his arm out, fist balled, and Ryuunosuke does the same, letting Yuu’s forearm bump his. “Let’s win the second set too!” 

Sighing, Ryuunosuke gives his bottle back to Kiyoko, not thinking about being nice to her or acting strange. He sees how she regards his silence. Yuu is right, he should concentrate on playing volleyball, instead of goofing around and feeling like shit. After all, he had foreseen that something like this could happen after he told Tsukishima about his feelings. He shouldn’t be this upset.

As the rotation makes him serve, however, Tsukishima’s back is right in front of him. And as Ryuunosuke tries as hard as he can not to make the ball come anyway near him, he serves the ball out on the far left, giving Team A a point when he hits it out. Rubbing his head in frustration, Ryuunosuke apologizes without looking at the team, doesn’t really feel Sugawara’s concerned hand on his shoulder. For now, he should consider returning to trying to impress Tsukishima instead of worrying what he might think about the other stuff, since that’s downright impossible to do.

The next time he serves, he scores two times in a row with a no-touch service ace. Although it should make him happy, he can only look at Tsukishima, who doesn’t even turn around to him.

*~*~* 

They once watched a movie with Saeko that had this specific moment portrayed during a scene. Yuu remembers, because Saeko had paused the dvd when Ryuunosuke and he started talking about it. During the children’s movie (which was about a blond girl in a tower and a ballsy dude who Yuu admired a lot, getting her out to see lanterns) there was a moment where the main guy looked at the girl with nothing but affection, while she looked up to the floating lights she had watched all her life. 

Yuu had to think about that moment, since Ryuunosuke made it a point that he always looked at Tsukishima when he was 100% sure the blond wouldn’t see him. ‘Just like Rapunzel doesn’t notice!’ Saeko had laughed, asking Yuu if her little brother made the exact same, dumb expression (‘Yeah, he does, Saeko-nee-san’), and they had teased Ryuunosuke a lot that night. 

Something about the movie, the situation between Ryuu and Tsukishima, made Yuu have the same thoughts during practice. Ryuunosuke had the habit of sneaking glances at Tsukishima when he was sure they would go by unnoticed or if he tried to get his attention. At the same time, the few times Tsukishima would watch Ryuunosuke, the latter had no clue either. Frustration and elation went hand in hand tonight, since Yuu saw Ryuunosuke watching Tsukishima after every well-hit spike, or no-touch serve. What Ryuunosuke missed was the tiniest hand motions Tsukishima made. The fist at the side tightening, the smile Ryuunosuke couldn’t see when his back was turned on Tsukishima. 

Stuff like that made Yuu wonder. 

He had also noticed it during the break between the first and second set. When Yamaguchi had gone up to Tsukishima, they’ve exchanged words. After Yuu tried his best to make Ryuunosuke fired up and not be down on himself, there had been the slightest turn of head from Tsukishima, looking at Ryuunosuke. His face had looked so particular, as if both Yamaguchi and Yuu knew what was happening, while Ryuunosuke and Tsukishima didn’t. 

It’s nothing Yuu could change during practice, or afterwards while they clean. But he finds himself staring at Tsukishima whenever Ryuunosuke has his back turned to the person he’d fallen head over heels for. And funny as it is, Yuu found Tsukishima staring a lot. Not too much, not when there were people around. Plus, there were fond smiles on Yamaguchi’s face, knowing smiles Yuu recognized he had made also, concerning Ryuunosuke. 

His gut feeling was never wrong, but he has to wait until he’s home, safe and sound, before he makes his inquiries.

After saying goodbye to the team, patting Ryuunosuke’s back without words to be said, Yuu arrives home and drops everything beside his room’s door, taking out his phone and dialing a specific number. Although he cannot confront Tsukishima (by Ryuunosuke’s degree, and their highest form of promise, the pinky), Yuu can talk to the next best thing, and maybe the only person who knows Tsukishima.

*~*~*

Tadashi puts his phone down for a few seconds, when the ringing starts again. Checking the caller’s ID, he wonders why everyone needs to talk to him. First Hinata, then Nishinoya, and now Kei. Hinata had trouble doing his homework, Nishinoya’s business was quite insightful and fun, and they’d talked for a while. Tadashi has a faint idea what Kei would like to talk about.

After all, Kei had behaved more guarded and more concerned than ever before during practice. His eyes had found Tanaka whenever the latter’s back was turned, or when Kei thought himself sure to be unseen by anyone from the team. Tadashi hadn’t bluffed when he had told his friend, just the other night, that he thought Kei might not be straight. Keeping his tone as neutral as he possibly can, Tadashi opens his phone and takes the call.

“Yes, Tsukki?” He chirps, sitting on his back, legs crossed and holding one ankle. Trying to keep his mouth shut about Nishinoya’s call, Tadashi waits patiently until Kei speaks.

Which takes a while. 

_”...I can’t say it on the phone. Can you meet me at the corner of your street?”_

Tadashi blinks, checking the time. It’s ten minutes to eleven, and he has bathed already. He might have to sneak out in order to see Kei. Pursing his lips together, he stands up, resolute to be helpful to whatever is troubling Kei. He tells him they can meet up in front of Kei’s house.

“Give me five minutes, Tsukki!”

*~*~*

Once the call ended, Kei got up from his bed and went straight to his bedroom door. He has absolutely no clue what he’s even going to say to Tadashi. It’s not as if he’s going to tell him about the way his stomach leaped all evening when Tanaka was near him, or when he scored points. How hard it was not to keep looking at the wide grins spread across Tanaka’s face, or ignore the tingling he left on Kei’s arm.

It’s downright inexcusable to not understand himself anymore, and to feel as if any given word from Tanaka could set his body alight. 

Also, he’s making Tadashi come all this way, something he hadn’t found necessary earlier. The urge to talk has won over, and Kei yearns for a method to stop the fidgeting in his fingers when he thinks about Tanaka. As he feels his fingers disobeying once more, he resolutely drops the book he has been staring at since he came out of the bath. Not a single word has he read, yet half of the pages show evidence of turned corners. 

He swallows the curse ready on his lips, and searches for the black hoodie his mom washed the other day. By the time he’s dressed, his phone beeps and lets him know that Tadashi is waiting outside. Going as silently as he can, Kei sneaks past the living room and steps into his shoes, opening the door as silently as he can so as to not to alert anyone of his leaving. Tadashi, in turn, has opened the front gate, and they meet halfway across the Tsukishima front yard. 

“Help me.” Kei spits out, desperate and annoyed. He lets Tadashi’s inaudible but visible laugh slide. It’s not a demand, but Kei cannot handle his voice being so strained and beseeching. The whole situation makes it unable to think straight.

Tadashi tilts his head to the side for a nod and a smile, his hands in his pockets and his upper body leaning forward as if he’s going to share a secret with Kei. The latter stands stock still, unmoving, watching Tadashi’s lips speak, offer suggestions, and propose schemes. The more Kei listens, the less he likes it. He had no idea what kind of help he had suspected, but Tadashi’s proactive implications aren’t really in Kei’s capability.

Whispering to keep this from his parents as much as possible, Kei nearly hisses at Tadashi. 

“I’m supposed to do _what_?” 

“You’re the one being unsure about this, Tsukki.” Tadashi half laughs, the rest of him is stern. “I think testing it out is better than not doing anything. The atmosphere is also weird, you know? Tanaka didn’t seem so happy tonight, and your team won two sets!”

The words make Kei’s heart jump, but he ignores it. He tries acting as if Tanaka’s happiness means nothing to him, but Tadashi sees right through him. Although his friend says nothing, his silence basically says everything Kei doesn’t want to hear. Still, Tadashi’s ideas are too much; Kei won’t even allow himself to think about it. All he feels like doing is understanding Tadashi’s reasoning. If only because he has no clue about Tanaka’s.

“But it’s still too rash to do as you advise, isn’t it? As far as I know, you’re the only one who thinks I’m- well that I could be- that I am able to like Tanaka-san.” He can’t even say the word, and although Tadashi had offered the thought that Kei might have a disaffection for girls, Kei is not yet ready to accept it fully. It doesn’t matter in the slightest that his friend’s observation did make sense, somehow.

Instead, he has to deal with what’s in front of him. Following his words of doubt, something glazes over Tadashi’s eyes. His brow, his entire face, and even his shoulders slacken. It holds something absolute, arrant disapproving, and a sight Kei hadn’t seen often, if at all. It serves as a hint that something he has said didn’t go down well with Tadashi, and that he might have minorly fucked up. Kei readies himself to get an ear full. 

“Possibly true, but as far as I dare to say, I am the only one who knows you.” The cold look of Tadashi is accompanied by the absence of the nickname he feels prone to use. Just another indicator of how much Kei spoke out of terms. It makes him uncomfortable, move his shoulders, breathe harder. Tadashi has never scolded him, and most of his doubts about Kei’s behaviour come in form of stammered suggestions, soft sentences that end in whispered tones of worry. The one time he had yelled at Kei had been a hot-headed moment, but this was pure coldness.

If this whole Tanaka thing hadn’t been serious before, it was now. Kei rolls his eyes, looks to the grass, then finally finds Tadashi’s face again. In form of apologizing, he asks him for more advice, speaking the words he dreads.

“You really think I should try it out? On what grounds do you even think we’d match?” 

Warmth returns to Tadashi’s feature bit by bit when he answers. “I guess contrast makes it more interesting. I mean, us two are different as well, and we’re still friends. Our whole team is made up of opposing individuals, yet we still work as a team, don’t we? I don’t believe it’s so impossible for you and Tanaka to become more than just teammates.” 

“And your idea of testing that possibility is… to kiss him?” Kei had no idea how he’d even manage to have Tanaka agree on such terms. He was still working on the fact that his senpai had confessed. It sends chills down his neck, and there’s no nightly breeze to blame it on.

“At least think about it!” Tadashi’s fist bumps against Kei’s shoulder, a single motion that tells Kei that whatever happens, he has at least a friend to count on, who will support him no matter what. “You know what, sleep on it, Tsukki. Really think about it, and then decide what you should do. But I’m sure you’d be happier giving it a try, and Tanaka-san isn’t the worst of guys out there.” 

*~*~*

They stare up to the waning moon, Yuu waiting for Ryuunosuke’s inevitable sigh. Saeko brought them snacks, the older Tanaka sibling giving her younger brother a silent smile he didn’t even notice. She ruffled Yuu’s hair, then returned to the living room. Yuu knew what kind of downtrodden face Ryuunosuke would have made the second he thought himself safe at home, unseen by the world. It was the exact reason Saeko allows Yuu to come over this late and help out her difficult brother and the crush he has.

“D’you suppose he’s thinking about me? Tsukishima?” Ryuunosuke says once his sister is gone, a sound Yuu might not even register, as the soft voice speaks more to the nature around them. Ryuunosuke leans back on his arm, eyes skyward, watching the moon as if it was a distant lover. 

“Yeah I’d believe so. He’s probably wondering why a guy like you’d fall for him of all people.” Yuu opens the pack of prawn chips, a gentle smile on his face. He offers the snack Saeko brought to Ryuunosuke, who ignores it at first. It’s a topic Yuu had raised once before: their compatibility. Ryuunosuke had reacted all abashed and red in the face, stammering nonsense. Afterwards, once Ryuunosuke had calmed down, Yuu received a list of things, small and detailed, the underlying reason being how their characteristics could rub off of each other, verbally and physically. 

Without looking at the bag of chips, Ryuunosuke brings his hand into the package Yuu had put between them, takes a piece out, then sighs once more at the moon. Yuu knows it’s cruel, keeping his conversation with Yamaguchi to himself. But his kouhai had mentioned taking action, and knowing Yamaguchi as a man who doesn’t back down from a challenge, Yuu has the utmost amount of faith in him. 

If anyone can get through Tsukishima, it’s most likely his best friend.

“Give it more time, Ryuu. I’m sure Tsukishima will get around and understand what an amazing catch you are!” Yuu laughs, shoving food in his face. It’s hard to leave Ryuunosuke hanging like this, but he wouldn’t want to spoil whatever is to come. He takes the third sigh from his friend in stride. 

*~*~*

Any voices from the school linger in such a faraway background that Kei doesn’t worry about any unwanted visitors. He chose this part of the school as it is the furthest away from the gymnasium where they play volleyball. Most outdoor sports are held close by, but the route from school to the green fields doesn’t go through here. Kei has all the remoteness he needs, knows this as he stares up to the person he brought here on short notice and without offering much information. It’s also another moment in his life where he’s starting to second guess every choice he has made.

Kei doesn’t know if this is a good idea anymore, but he has said it and now it’s out, unable to be taken back. Tanaka blinks at him, not knowing if this is a joke or a dream come true. There’s a suggestion in his eyebrows, drawn together, and the mouth which had opened but had stopped moving after that. Feeling like an idiot is not something Kei enjoys, and the warmth in his neck is downright preposterous.

“Come again?” Tanaka breathes the words instead of saying them out loud.

Kei sighs, glancing at the granite wall to his side. He doesn’t want to repeat it. This all was Tadashi’s idea, and the longer Tanaka looks at him, the more Kei thinks it was a mistake. Maybe he should have picked the secret message option. Then he wouldn’t have to deal standing eye to (avoiding) eye, and have to validate his words. 

“You’ve heard me the first time,” is all he offers on the subject. He doesn’t understand why Tanaka isn’t jumping him.

“Okay let me get this clear: You don’t know for sure if you like guys, but after I said I’m into you, you started thinking about it and now… Now you want to try!?” Tanaka’s final words sound like a sneer, as if he doesn’t believe Kei to tell the truth and be honest about it. In fact, Kei left out the conversation he had with Yamaguchi. It would sound more than just stupid to say ‘Well Yamaguchi said I might be gay so-’. 

“...Yes. I don’t know for certain, and I won’t until I try. I think.”

“Hmm. I did! The second I wanted a dude and imagined things, I knew. Then again, not everyone’s the same…” Tanaka’s nonchalant face contains both pieces of happiness and restraint. “I’ve been thinking about you a lot and would love to kiss you but… I don’t know how to feel about this! I’d feel bad to enjoy it, but I’m also feeling reluctant to be your ‘experiment’.”

That just does it for Kei. Not only is he being put down as the villain who wants to use another person as an experiment, Tanaka would even feel bad in taking advantage of the situation. Kei becomes more embarrassed and uncontrolled as time ticks by. They only have a few moments to spare until practice starts, and his back is already drenched in sweat from the prospect of kissing. 

“But you said you like me. It's not fair.” He feels like a 6 year old complaining. The blatancy cannot be kept out of his voice, as Kei is pretty sure he could have led a life without second-guessing his sexuality. He’s also mad at Tadashi, who hadn’t had the nerve to tell his suspicions sooner. The snort Tanaka offers doesn’t do anything to take the edge off, either. 

“Ah shit, I actually wanna kiss you now.” The voice is smooth, and as much as Tanaka tries to sound as if he doesn’t want to tease, he cannot keep that part out of his words. Tanaka comes closer, and Kei has to mentally stabilize himself to not run away. He roots his feet to the ground, scolding himself for flinching when a hand reaches for his face. Calloused, partly taped fingertips run over the hard side of his hand, tickle into the palm, and entwine fingers between Kei’s own. Kei’s heart starts beating faster. Tanaka is shorter than him, everyone usually is, yet the 10 centimeters Tanaka lacks doesn’t affect his confidence. 

The realization that Tanaka might also be more experienced at all this stuff sets Kei’s skin on fire. His own kisses never lasted long, he never enjoyed kissing girls as much as what society made it out to be. And knowing of Tanaka’s stamina and persistence, Kei will probably ridicule himself here. He’s even staring up at him as if Kei should already be doing something.

“Bow down for a second, beanstalk. I’m not gonna make an ass outta myself reaching for you up there.”

Kei closes his eyes halfway, still wanting to see how far his head needs to go, and bows gradually. He expects Tanaka to be rash, to kiss him hard, to be sloppy. Instead, the build up is slow and careful; lips softer than he expected them to be brush his bottom lip for a moment. It surprises Kei how mellow Tanaka becomes. Now he worries about being too nervous in front of him, and a small sound can be heard from behind his tight-lipped mouth.

“Hey, I won’t bite, ‘kay? Relax.” The words are so soft on his chin, a mere, gleeful whisper that doesn't help to calm Kei down a bit. It electrifies his mouth, which parts in anticipation of something quite unknown. He even misses one of Tanaka’s hands as they let go of his, while the other tightens its grip. The same free hand runs across Kei’s head, pulling him, Tanaka’s lips inducing Kei to be more daring and he opens his mouth wider. When their lips lock, Kei lets out a puzzling sound. Tanaka hums back, and it makes his whole body tremble. Closing in, Tanaka keeps his hold on Kei firm, but not too harsh, and tender lips brush Kei’s. 

When Tanaka parts, Kei yearns for the sensation to return. His hand not holding Tanaka’s brushes the steady hip of his upperclassman, and he tries to signal that he’s okay to continue. Freaking out like this is not his style, and he wouldn’t live through being seen as a scaredy cat or even worse, a bad kisser. Tanaka smiles and keeps them close, brushing Kei’s hair this time at the second kiss. It's longer, and Kei tries to get a taste, licking Tanaka’s lips. The brazen emotion makes his body more sensitive. The longer they stay together, the more Kei’s heartbeat throbs up in his throat. 

“Damn, you taste sweet.” Tanaka hums, glancing at Kei for a second before locking their lips for a third time. The wet sensation of the tongue at Kei’s lips feels good, and it elicits another wet sound from Kei. He’s not used to having a partner who’s so bold, who wants him this much. He’s slower to let his own tongue out, but cannot hold back when Tanaka’s body presses against his. 

When their tongues slide past each other, he feels a whole new sensation thundering through his lower system. It makes him shudder, and his mouth pauses. Tanaka smiles during the make out, and holds Kei’s fingers more tightly. The hand at the back of Kei’s head moves a bit, enabling Tanaka to let his thumb brush over Kei’s ear, which feels warm. It’s all so warm and steady, making Kei less afraid of what he feels or what could be. 

As the antsy tension lowers, Kei wishes to be better at this, and angles his head, unable to part from Tanaka. The small step he takes gives off signals, and Tanaka takes the lead back, and makes it feel even more than amazing. Their tongues run over and under each other in slow circular motions.

Kei realizes that he’s never felt this good kissing someone before. 

Just as thought runs through his mind of how much he likes this, Tanaka backs down, lips softly letting go of Kei’s top lip. It’s a quarter to four when they finally part. Watching Tanaka, Kei sees him breathing hard through his nose two or three times, and the eyelids open up ever so slowly and carefully, as if the dream had stopped. 

“Shit, I hope that felt as good for you as it felt for me.” Tanaka breathes out, dazed, smiling as if someone hit him hard over the head; like a dumb person. Dumb and in love. Kei realizes just how much this must have meant to Tanaka. 

It’s not as if the world suddenly shifts around him or he sees things in a new light, but the understanding of Tanaka’s emotions has Kei’s own making a lot more sense. He feels half dead, as if standing is too much effort. His head is light, and his chest numb, while his lower regions are having trouble containing themselves. In this condition he cannot trust himself to speak, as even his lips feel numb and uncooperative. Somehow, he manages to press Tanaka’s hand. He’s back to being unable to talk, same as the time Tanaka confessed to him, which was merely a few days ago. 

“Look at that. I’m seriously able to make you speechless. Damn.” Tanaka seems so full of himself, if only the slightest tint of red across his cheekbones wouldn’t betray him. Kei cannot stop looking at him, taking it all in, to understand what this means. All sorts of new sensations go through him, and he cannot pinpoint any. The part of his mind still able to think somewhat normal thoughts only wishes to kiss Tanaka again. Not wanting to have Tanaka get haughty about this, Kei needs something else to do.

He checks the clock tower visible behind Tanaka when the latter does not speak, then sighs. 

“...So?”

“So what?” Tanaka shoots back. Kei pushes his glasses (which in no way got askew during the lip lock) up his nose, and looks somewhere past Tanaka’s shoulders to the ground. He needs to hear confirmation, to know what they are now, how they stand. Instead, Kei chokes up, not wanting to look like a fool even more by inquiring about it. What if it’s supposed to be obvious? At the same time, he believes he’s the one who should state the facts, but he’s just too unsure, his mind too muddy to even think about it. 

“We’ll be late for practice if we keep standing here, Tanaka-san.” He manages to say, throat all dry.

“Ah crap, you’re right.” Tanaka lets go of Kei’s hand, which is a shame but a necessary evil if they want to walk around school towards the clubroom. They take their bags off the ground, and after a second of inward consolation, Tanaka’s eyes flare up and look at Kei.

“By the way, Tsukishima. You can drop the politeness if you feel like it. ‘Specially if we’re alone, okay?”

Above the revelation that he might be gay, that he’s able to fall in love with Tanaka, and that he yearns for more of those touches and kisses, Kei holds his tongue about the matter of being ‘alone’ with Tanaka, and all the things that could happen in such a time. He doesn’t think he’s able to take all those steps in one go, on top of speaking differently to Tanaka from here on out. 

They walk to the clubroom in silence, and when Kei sees Tadashi and Nishinoya waiting, he has a hard time not pulling Tadashi aside to talk. Nishinoya is right beside him, and both brunettes sport wide grins which make Kei’s head face the earth, ignoring them both. Not saying a word, he drifts away from Tanaka’s side, somehow making it to the clubroom without tripping. 

There, he turns his back to the room, hiding his face as he stands in front of his bag and gets his stuff out. Tadashi comes to stand close but not too close, on his left side. He’s watching Kei, as if he knows damn well how things have turned out, as if Kei is that readable. Tanaka walks in later, and stands even closer on the right. He’s half turned to the other second years standing in the room, and he jokes around as he talks with Nishinoya and Kinoshita. It isn’t easy to force a smile daring to form on his lips to disappear, and so Kei drags the shirt over his head slowly.

When no is looking, Tanaka’s finger runs up Kei’s side in an absentminded motion. It’s an unignorable gesture which affects Kei’s entire spine and heats up his neck in new and exciting ways.

*~*~*

Someone passes by him, yet Ryuunosuke doesn’t notice until Yuu, who walks next to him, turns his head. For once, he neglects to give Kiyoko a compliment when she walks by. He and Yuu exit the clubroom after changing, Ryuunosuke way more quickly than usual. His head is hazy, his fingers tingling. Managing to touch Tsukishima, not having him flinch away, feels like an achievement.

The whole past 20 minutes feel like one big victory.

“You look like we just won Nationals. What happened!?” Yuu bounces around him, fires one question after the other, and keeps asking what has happened between him and Tsukishima. His questions come in whispers once the front of the sports hall crowds with more people. Unable to answer them now, Ryuunosuke tries to greet everyone properly or hold conversations, needing to focus. It was hard, leaving Tsukishima alone, who undresses even more slowly than usual. Somehow, Ryuunosuke would have liked to walk together. 

When he doesn’t answer Yuu, his friend pushes him past the gymnasium entrance, to the very place where Ryuunosuke confessed to Tsukishima.

“So!? C’mon Ryuu, talk to me.” Yuu’s head closes in to inspect Ryuunosuke’s head, waving his hand up and down to get his attention. Ryuunosuke looks at the cloudless sky, recounting what happened, starting at Tsukishima’s sudden appearance at his classroom once classes were over. He still can’t believe he kissed him. That Tsukishima let him, wanted him. He has no idea where it came from or what made Tsukishima return his feelings, at least a small bit of them. A breeze eases the heat in his neck, which started as he remembered how the thin lips had felt against his, how Tsukishima’s tongue had been careful, slow moving, and super hot in Ryuunosuke’s mouth.

“It was amazing.” 

They can’t talk for long. Ryuunosuke doesn’t go into detail about the kiss, although Yuu would be the type curious enough to ask. Sadly, they lack time for that conversation, as they need to get to the entrance and get into their volleyball shoes before Daichi throws a fit. Arriving there and pulling his outside shoes off his feet, Ryuunosuke looks around. No sign of Tsukishima. Keeping a watchful eye to his surroundings, he tries to fit his volleyball shoes on his feet. Something is interfering with this simple task, but he’s too occupied looking where Tsukishima is at to sneak a peek.

“Eh, Tanaka… I don’t think that’ll work.” Sugawara points at Ryuunosuke’s foot. Behind him, Asahi and Yuu are laughing, Yuu way too loud and heartily. Ryuunosuke blinks, looks down, and sees his foolish attempt to put his left shoe on his right foot. His mind goes blank for a second, and then he snorts at his own stupidity. Sugawara gives him a weird look, then shakes his head and goes inside. Together with Yuu and the other second years, they ready the court for their practice. 

Somewhere right before their practice starts, Ryuunosuke sees Tsukishima and Yamaguchi walk on the court, getting yelled at by Ukai for being late. Ryuunosuke nudges Yuu’s side, who snorts at the view in front of them. 

“Hey, you think he talked to Yamaguchi about this? I wonder if he knows…” 

Yuu is unusually silent, shrugging his shoulders. “Maybe. Who knows. Hey, you should totally ask him about that! Set up boundaries or ask what his are.” Yuu smiles up to him. Ryuunosuke is grateful for knowing that during all this time, and for the upcoming weeks, Yuu has his back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tbh, I had these two chapters lying around since forever, and I had hoped that publishing would get my gears into motioning to write the rest of the fic (⇀‸↼‶) well, nah. The general idea for chapter 3 was Tsukishima figuring out how 'being a boyfriend' works, while Tanaka takes it easy and hopes to find out what Tsukishima likes and what he doesn't (both in the date and in the erotic department).
> 
> I do want to keep this cozy and sweet, and hope to have them salt other teams together, but other than that... I don't really know how to continue or what to make them do?? So this is me asking for suggestions/help/prompts! Tanaka/Tsukishima is such a good rarepair and I want to write things other people would like to see, so if there's anything you'd wish to happen in this verse, please don't be shy ;; You can leave them here, or if you wish more privacy: [my twitter (and dm!)](https://twitter.com/fukurouDAMN)is always open and you can also reach me through [tumblebumble~](http://fish-wifey.tumblr.com/ask)
> 
> EDIT: !!! Thanks for the help! I was very inspired and pumped in the past two days and wrote a lot for the upcoming chapters~! My beta is currently overloaded with work, so any delay on the updates is just me trying to go easier on her.


	3. Bright

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsukishima is getting used to this whole boyfriend thing while Tanaka develops an obsession over Tsukishima's legs and the need to touch him more.
> 
> There's also a house visit, a confession, and a very special person interrupting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> APOLOGIES FOR THE LONG WAIT!!! after the comments I got on the second chapter, I was on fire and wrote like. a ton within a few days. My beta however (god I love you Hannah) didn't have the time to check it over for me ;; alas, she finally did and soldiered through the next two chapters :D
> 
> now that most of their lovey-dovey issues are out of the way, I wanted to implement the tanaka/tsukishima we know from the series, who in the beginning teased other teams like they were long lost friends xD I know my characterization tends to be a little cutesy, but I'm just a huge fan of a not-confident Tsukishima in all sorts of love things??? (all the other tanatsuki i write are like this too www)
> 
> (heads-up cus this gave Hannah the hardest time: there's a beautiful space-y thing Tsukishima refers to also known as the Pinwheel galaxy)
> 
> Oh and for all you music lovers: I listened to the Morning Commute playlist on Spotify while writing parts of this .v.

It’s been eleven days since the first kiss, and Kei has lost count of the amount that had accumulated in between then and now. They do not lessen in goodness, and he feels his confidence surge after every moment he and Ryuunosuke spend alone. It has become a habit. Once, Kei made Tadashi go ahead to change, to meet up with Ryuunosuke. They made the bike racks, the ones behind the school which were shielded by a wall, their usual spot. Even now, as they hear people come and go, they feel safe in knowing that no one would round the corner.

They still have enough time before practice starts, though Kei hardly ever checks the time. He’s preoccupied, as Ryuunosuke’s teeth nibble at his top lip, something Kei enjoys more and more. There are a few things he’s come to like in the past week. How Tanaka always stands in front of him when they kiss, properly erect and waiting for Kei to lean towards him. Holding hands is a must, and Kei has gotten used to the rough palms of Ryuunosuke’s hands. A few times, sports tape would brush between their entwined fingers, another small thing Kei came to savour the feel of.

They part quite naturally, never too quickly, and always chasing each other one last time. Kei opens his eyes first, watching how Tanaka’s breath makes his glasses foggy for a moment. It’s been eleven days, and no matter how much Kei could get lost in those kisses, there was one thing nagging at his mind since a few days. 

“Are you going to ask me to be your boyfriend or what?” Kei thought he knew what kind of pattern relationships were usually supposed to take, but having Tanaka merely stare up at him as if he’s a Messier object (Kei’s favourite was object being 101) takes the wind out of him. It also makes him impatient, and he tries to hold back his feet from kicking at Tanaka’s toes to make him _say something_. Being with someone he can trust would make his spoilt side surface (Tadashi noticed when they were younger).

Laughter is all he gets. Loud, bursting, unashamed laughter that brings Tanaka’s head to his neck, and shakes his shoulders. Still holding Kei’s hand, he comes forward in the aftermath of their affectionate make out, and the shaven head bumps into Kei’s collarbone. Kei has half a mind to push him away; not only because he believes he deserves an answer, but also because it’s quite dangerous for Tanaka to be this close to his heart. 

The laughs settle into a soft ‘shi shi shi’ against Kei’s shirt, who is still trying not to shove Tanaka away; eyes to the cloudless sky, enforcing patience.

“Damn, your face just now. Too fucking cute. Okay okay, impatient one!” Tanaka betrays himself and tiptoes to kiss Kei on the lips once more, then let’s his whole face be lit by a confident happiness. “You wanna go out with me? I’ll treat ya good, promise!” 

Kei mumbles his agreement, face turned to the side, willing his face to look as unshaken as possible. There’s strong inclination to hug Tanaka, the want to have those strong, capable arms wrapped around him. They don’t have much time though, and Kei believes they never have. Uncrumpling and buttoning the uniform (at least Kei does. Tanaka never cares), they walk towards the gym. Although they don’t hold hands in public, Tanaka has made it a thing to always be close enough to Kei to bump into him, to make their arms brush when they walk. It’s just as good as handholding in Kei’s book, if not better.

“What team were we playing today?” Tanaka asks, his head tilting to look up at Kei, whose mind is absent, needing more time to look for the information in his brain. 

“Kakuta high. Sugawara-san said they have a strong defense which is hard to penetrate.”

“Kahaha, you said penetrate.” Tanaka sniggers sharply, his elbow hitting Kei’s arm. A sigh is the only respond to the childish jokes, and Kei uses an imaginative, inward hand to wave away all images of penetrations two boys could do. In the past two days, he thought a lot about those things; the stuff he and Tanaka could do if kissing wasn’t enough anymore. For now, it would do.

“I’m gonna blast through them, anyway. Fuck a good defense if the attack power is stronger, right?”

“Guess so.” Kei agrees, as they come on the last stretch towards the gymnasium and sports club areas. 

“Don’t you feel pumped? As a middle blocker, you have to take the blocking challenge.” Tanaka notes, kicking up dust when he walks. Kei looks ahead, not the one who’d take or issue any challenges if unprompted. He says so to Tanaka, who clasps his shoulder laughing again.

“In any case, we’ll have to deal with Hinata being blocked a lot. Kakuta’s defense makes use of all sorts of blocking, and they’ll figure out his insane quickness soon enough.” Kei reminds Tanaka, as they walk up the stairs to the club room. He already heard sounds coming from the gym, and he’s sure Kageyama and Hinata are already at it, full throttle. Tanaka snorts. 

“You mean, I have to deal. Receiving a lot of blocked balls isn’t exactly what you’re known for.” Tanaka laughs again, his hand finding Kei’s shoulder in a jovial touch. One that could be seen as normal, an everyday gesture between friends. It’s little bit harder than Kei likes, but also longer than the usual touches. His spine tingles.

“Tch.” Kei responds, looking down below where the rest of the team is showing up. He waves an apology to Tadashi, who beams at him, next to a nervous looking Azumane. “I’ll do what I can not to stand in the way then.”

There’s no one inside the club room, and the others are yet to come up the stairs. Standing in the doorway, holding both the frame and the open door, Tanaka’s jaunty face looks up to Kei. Then he kisses his lips, super fast, before Kei can react, back down, or respond in kind.

“Don’t worry. I’ll make sure to make you look cool on the court, too! Entrust it to your senpai, ahahaha!” Tanaka enters the club room still laughing as he starts putting his bag down and undressing. Kei huffs, controls his breathing, and enters the room before the other members, especially Tadashi, can see his face.

 

Hours of school later, Kei finds himself again at the opening of the club room, this time inside, wearing his match uniform. Once again, one of Tanaka’s hands is on the doorframe. The other however, holds Kei’s jaw, while they spend two precious minutes kissing before the match. 

Sawamura had send Tanaka to get something from the clubroom. Kei hadn’t heard, but he’s been pushed out of the gym to come with and help. Before their captain could get mad or run after them, Tanaka had taken Kei’s hand and ran up to the club room, saying they needed a bunch of tape. Kei didn’t understand why there would be any reason of him needing to come to, until Tanaka’s face changed.

There was a specific way the cool, manly features would melt into something dangerous; eyes glazed over with anticipation, and one corner of the smiling mouth would go up and reveal teeth. A hand brought Kei low enough for to see eye to eye with Tanaka, and while every other teammate was doing warming ups still, and other clubs were practicing just as hard, Tanaka slid his tongue between Kei’s half-open lips.

“For victory, huh? Let’s show those defensive boys that no defensive team is better than Datekou, and we beat those too.” Tanaka grins, his thumb going over Kei’s earlobe. Tanaka acts surprised when Sawamura’s voice calls for them as the other team is approaching, and the contact between them fades. Kei wills his entire body not to make a single move, which is hard as his head is screaming to be touched by Tanaka’s hand again. The latter however, looks to where the angry voice called out to them, and grins. “Gotta keep the boyfriend stuff for after the match.” 

*~*~*

Next to Ryuunosuke, the words he had inside his own head come as another guy’s voice.

“They’re not that strong, defensive-wise, are they?” _Kei_ says, his hands going up to cover the back of his head and neck. Asahi is about to serve, and Ryuunosuke has taken the attack spot for himself. He grins when Kei speaks, loving the fact that he stands next to his boyfriend. Unable to think too much when the whistle sounds and Asahi throws the ball, Ryuunosuke focuses on the sport.

Kakuta is toast. They’re in the first set, having a comfortable 21-15 lead after a row of consecutive scored points. Yuu is having a good time receiving the weak set ups, and he’s a star at getting the feints, too. Ryuunosuke hasn’t been good at blocking, but when he’s at the net, he gives the shine to Kei and Kageyama for that. He scores, however, and feels pretty great when he high fives Kei after. It’s the hardest thing not to link fingers in those short moments, or lean up to kiss Kei.

He has to keep true to his own words: boyfriend stuff is for later. 

The 22nd point comes from another block, thanks to a solo move from Kei. The rallies are the shortest ever, and they all keep their energy and tension high. When Kei blocks, Yuu doesn’t jump him anymore like he used to. 

“Kakuta high is strong at defending? Am I secretly switched out then?” Kei pouts, and Ryuunosuke elbows him for it when the other team hears it. Nonetheless, Ryuunosuke cannot keep his grin down, either. He yells to Asahi for another good serve, then takes his rightful place next to Kei, face to the outside, and bowed low. His voice too, is low, and only for Kei’s ears.

“Maybe I should test how good you can defend your cute ass after this, huh, Tsukishima.” 

“Wha-” 

Kei cannot act in time when Kakuta receives and attacks. 22-16, and it’s Ryuunosuke’s fault.

 

After the match, Ryuunosuke tries to get back into Kei’s good graces during cool down. He sits right beside him, and exchanges rueful glances towards Yamaguchi. When they’re about to help each other, Yamaguchi is gone in a second, teaming up with Hinata. Kageyama is given to Yuu’s care. Ryuunosuke can’t warn him or tell Yuu to be gentle, as he has to catch Kei before he makes a run for it and match up with anybody else.

Instead of cooling down, Ryuunosuke makes an appeal. His fingers massage Kei’s shoulders when he pushes them down gently. He feels Kei relax under his palms, soft groans spilling through his shut lips. It does things to Ryuunosuke’s stomach (and further below), but he keeps it all to himself. He’d always wished to be the type of guy who can make others feel good without needing to receive anything out of it himself. 

Bending down low, in the midst of people who are all occupied with themselves, Ryuunosuke manages to whisper lowly to Kei. “Feel good?” 

The most inaudible sounds slip out of Kei’s lips, and Ryuunosuke cannot guess if he’s doing okay or not. He uses more strength in the tip of fingers, then uses his knuckles to knead below Kei’s shoulders. The sounds Kei makes appear to be positive. When they’re done stretching, Kei looks at him again, kinder than after the ‘watch your ass’ comment. 

Feeling forgiven, Ryuunosuke hovers close to him when Daichi and Sugawara make their final remarks and dismiss the team. Ennoshita drags Kageyama and Hinata out of the gym, and it doesn’t go unnoticed to Ryuunosuke how Yuu takes care of Yamaguchi, pushing him out after the rest. It enables Ryuunosuke to leave with Kei, and not go directly to the club to change.

“Uhm, exit is that way. Did you forget?” Kei starts, looking as they leave to the other direction. Ryuunosuke can’t handle it. Even when they meet up to chat, hang out, and sometimes kiss, that matter-of-fact voice, lost puppy face, the graceful, long fingers… they all get to Ryuunosuke in the worst of ways. He wants to push him against a hidden spot, and find out more about _Kei’s_ secrets spots.

“I want an orange juice, that’s all.” Ryuunosuke grins, walking to a vending machine where he knows there’s a bench, too. Kei is less inclined to follow, although he does.

“The team usually goes to coach Ukai’s store for that.”

Ryuunosuke doesn’t look over his shoulders, knowing the colour of his face would betray him. “Yeah, the whole team would be there. There’s no one else here, though.” 

He didn’t come unprepared. During match break, Ryuunosuke had bugged Narita for pocket change, knowing he always carries some for emergencies. He had enough with him for Ryuunosuke to buy two orange juices, throwing one of them to Kei. He’d make sure to ask his sister to make egg things for his bento, the closest thing to omelette sushi Ryuunosuke can get his hands on, as repayment to Narita.

Pulling his knee braces down first, Kei then sits down on the bench before he opens can with a refreshing sounding snap. “And you want no one else to be here, because…?”

“To do this.” Orange juice in one hand, Ryuunosuke uses his other to touch Kei’s jaw, making him look up. Then he bows down to kiss the thinner lips and smiles on top of them. Satisfied by Kei’s reaction, he sits down beside him and starts drinking the juice he wanted. After a short, quiet while, Kei relaxes. He sits sideways on the bench, letting his long legs drape over Ryuunosuke’s thighs and over the edge. It feels like practiced ease for someone doing this for the first time out of his own initiative. 

“We can’t stay here for long, though.”

“Nope, we can’t.” Ryuunosuke downs his orange juice in a few goes, then notices that Kei hardly drinks. “You don’t like it?”

“No, it’s fine.” Kei shakes his head, then drinks the can, bit by bit. Not buying it, Ryuunosuke puts his arm over the bench, then pokes Kei. He does so until the other breaks. “I usually buy a coke or strawberry milk drinks. Anything else you want to know? Didn’t know my food preferences were so important to you.” 

“Heh, I like getting to know you bit by bit. But nothing else for now! And yes it’s very important to me to know what kind of things I need to bribe and woo you.” Ryuunosuke laughs when Kei clicks his tongue and finishes his can of orange juice. Not yet throwing it into the bin. He cradles it in his hands, leaning forward to let his head fall on Ryuunosuke’s shoulders for comfort. When Ryuunosuke is done drinking, he crushes the can first in his hand, then does a basketball move with his less dominant arm as Kei is comfortable on the other, and misses.

“Litterer.” 

“Shut up, I’ll pick it up later.” 

Ryuunosuke has made it a habit to silently ask for kisses, waiting for Kei to look at him, watching how he’s not sure what being requested from him. In those silent glances, Ryuunosuke has to look at Kei’s lips a lot, leaning down carefully. Only when Kei’s lips part can Ryuunosuke close his own eyes to go for the kiss, which become more casual and easy in their second week of being together. He keeps his tongue at a safe distance though, only licking the lips a tiny bit. His palm caresses over Kei’s leg, cooling off in the evening breeze.

When his fingers come close to Kei’s knees, the other twitches and pushes at him. “Stop, please. It’s sweaty and gross.”

It’s hard for Ryuunosuke to keep his mouth shut and to not reply with something lewd, but he doesn’t want to push it again. He often claims not to understand personality types different from his own, but he can sense things. Go with the flow and all that. Kei is currently a slow rising river which stream isn’t up to speed. Ryuunosuke, as much as he wants, can’t just jump in it and upset it. Making Kei overflow and rush him, for now, are things still belonging within the heavily locked cages of his dirty mind. He listens to Kei and brings his hand to the outside thigh instead, fingers ghosting over the taut muscle.

“It’s a shame we don’t get to wear shorts in summer. I only get to see your legs during practice and it’s hardly a showcase then.” He can’t keep everything inside his head, though. Kei’s elbow is on Ryuunosuke’s arm, still draped over the bench. He puts his head on his fist, eying Ryuunosuke.

“Say, Tanaka-san, are you a pervert?”

“Listen, brat-” Ryuunosuke can’t even finish his sentence. He pinches the soft underside of Kei’s knee on purpose, and prepares to give Kei an ear-full because of the formality and how he dares to call him a pervert. Suddenly, in the second it takes for Kei’s face to change, the pinched leg spasms out of control, and the knee hits Ryuunosuke on the nose.

“Jesus fucking Christ, what the hell!? Goddamn that _hurts_.” Holding his face loosely, Ryuunosuke is blinded for a few seconds as pain rushes through the middle of his face. Next to him, Kei sits up, his worried apologies barely coming through. Ryuunosuke only hears parts, as he cusses up a storm not directed to Kei. When he can finally open his eyes without tears running down, he tilts his chin up, looking at Kei. “Am I bleeding?”

Kei sits upright, grave. He puts his hands on Ryuunosuke’s face, thumbs over the jaw, then checks. Under the bright lamp post light, Kei looks fragile, which surprises Ryuunosuke. At last he breathes a thankful, soft “...No. no, you’re fine”. 

Ryuunosuke is given a kiss on the forehead, then pushes the legs off his thigh to counteract the sweet move.

“Knees are the hardest bone huh. Fuck, I bet you could kick a man’s lights out if you’d actually try. C’mon, it’s late. We should go before we have to sneak out.” Ryuunosuke suggests, and they both move. Kei throws his can away, and Ryuunosuke bends down to pick up his own. The evening breeze picks up, and Ryuunosuke freezes when it makes Kei’s short hair move to its bidding. 

“Aren’t you going to throw it away?” Kei asks, hand on his neck as he feels the scrutinizing look. Ryuunosuke, speechless and forever grateful he managed to get Kei to like him, his fist balling around the already crushed can. It takes a moment to realize what he was about to do. 

Kei, uncomfortable with the eye-lock _and_ the uncommon silence from Ryuunosuke’s side, looks away. Only then can Ryuunosuke take the reins back of his own body and move it, laughing the miniature paralysis off like it never happened or bothered him. Hugging Kei from behind and kissing his neck are definitely on the list of things Ryuunosuke has to do when they’re behind locked doors.

Back at the club room, they find Yuu and Narita outside waiting for them. Narita has the key, and they all wait for the last two members to change and walk to Ukai’s with them. It doesn’t go unnoticed how Kei looks around for Yamaguchi. Before Ryuunosuke can ask for him, Yuu’s sharp eyes and mouth react.

“Oh, he already went! Said he’s off to Yamada-san to practice floating serves.” Yuu grins, while Narita shakes his head and locks the door. 

“He does so much… It really makes some of us second years look bad.” Narita bemoans, then is pushed towards the stairs by Yuu, a small but strong force. 

“Meaning you’re going to have to try harder, Kazuhito!” 

Ryuunosuke sees Kei checking his phone, a weird expression he’s never seen before on Kei’s features. It takes a few seconds for him to recognize it as concern. Ryuunosuke feels bad too. It wasn’t his intention to steal Kei away from his best friend. In front of them, Yuu gives Narita an earful as he makes him walk down the stairs. As Yuu is loud enough to cover their conversation, Ryuunosuke choses not to whisper his advice to Kei.

“Call him if you’re worried.”

Not missing a beat or thinking over his words, Kei replies. “If he’s at Yamada-san’s, he won’t look at his phone.”

“Send him a message, then. Wait, do I have his number… I should be the one apologizing.” Ryuunosuke tries to find his phone in his bag, but Kei stops him, looking passive.

“I’ll talk to him tomorrow, if anyone should it’s me. Don’t mention it.”

They walk away from the club room area, following Yuu and Narita, who are visible silhouettes in the distance. The problem with Ryuunosuke is that he worries a lot. Deep inside, he likes harmony and likes pleasing people. Being a thorn in anyone’s eye is the last thing he wants to be if he likes the other person. He doesn’t want to sound small or worried however, and doesn’t ask Kei if Yamaguchi had been upset with their relationship.

At the school gate, they walk their usual way until they come to the downhill slope that leads to Ukai’s. Most of the members have already left. Ryuunosuke sees Ennoshita and Kinoshita, the usual suspects waiting for Narita. All second years re-united, Kei stands a bit to the side. 

Yuu disappears into the store to get ice cream, and in the shadows, Narita doesn’t need to hear the details when and how Ryuunosuke wants to pay him back, saying he won’t be petty over a few yen. Having enough still, Ryuunosuke follows Yuu inside and finds a strawberry milk drink. He also locates Yuu, who is bent over the freezer, and pokes him. He prides himself being one of the few who can touch him without getting their head bitten off, or one who is fast enough to duck the mild counter attack.

“Did Yamaguchi look sad?”

“No, cheerful as usual and determined to train. Why you ask?” Buying their things, Ryuunosuke explains in a low voice that he feels bad for taking up Kei’s time, away from Yamaguchi. They pay, and say their goodbyes to a lazy-waving coach Ukai. The milk drink is hidden in his bag, not wanting to seem unfair to the rest of them. 

Ennoshita takes Kei away from him for a bit to talk about today’s blocks, and Kinoshita walks ahead with them. Narita is at the very front, whistling. Not wanting to be heard, Ryuunosuke texts Yuu his concerns about Yamaguchi a little more, requesting his friend’s help. Yuu, after reading the message, gives him a wide grin, a thumbs up, and mouths ‘Leave it to me!’, before running ahead and tackling Ennoshita, calling him ‘future captain’.

They carry on like this until their separate routes appear. Yuu finally drops off Ennoshita’s back, who rubs his poor spine. Ryuunosuke doesn’t leave Kei’s side, and they wait at the spot where the rest already dispersed. Taking the milk drink out of his back, Ryuunosuke surprises Kei by touching the cool bottle to his neck, then laughs at the twitching teen. 

“There ya go!”

“Wow, I feel special today.” Kei says, poking the straw through the designated hole. 

Between two lampposts, in the shadow of night, Ryuunosuke leans up to capture Kei’s sweet tasting mouth, saying good bye the only way he wants to do every time they part.

*~*~*

On another day, they don’t part at all.

They hold hands on the last stretch to Tanaka’s house. Tanaka’s grip is hard and unrelenting, as if he’s scared Kei will run first chance he gets. His palm, calloused from this morning’s training, feels sweaty. His fingers, of which a few are taped up, linked with Kei’s. The smile on his face is a forced grimace, one Kei has seen whenever Tanaka is scared of Sawamura. Tanaka’s neighborhood is a silent one, and not that far away from school. Both of them had removed their black uniform jacket, and Tanaka had folded them into his other arm for safekeeping. Kei also noticed how Tanaka untucks his shirt and opens his buttons when he’s outside the school gates.

He often claims it’s getting too hot to be alive and outside, and would flap his shirt to bring air to his stomach. Kei didn’t ask if it was to service his eyes.

They were given a free afternoon to let their bodies rest before a practice match tomorrow. Tadashi and Yachi were babysitting Kageyama and Hinata, to make sure they would abide the no-volleyball-law imposed by Sawamura. Kei wasn’t invited. He had a feeling Tadashi and Nishinoya were plotting together, every now and then. He wouldn’t ask him. When Yachi was put in charge of their first year attack force, Tadashi had volunteered to help (a second Ennoshita, so to speak). Tanaka had pulled Kei aside before anyone could look at him for help, asking him over this afternoon. 

If Tadashi thought he was being sneaky and was doing Kei a favour by letting him and Tanaka have alone time together, Kei would dislike the thought of breaking that spell for his friend. Any worry that Tadashi felt abandoned was nullified when Tadashi grinned at Kei as he troubled himself clarifying this.

For now, he had to find out why Tanaka was nervous bringing him to his home. His small talk today didn’t include inquiring any personal information of Kei’s person, as he’d been prone to bug him about every hour of the day when they were together. If it wasn’t during practice, he came by Kei’s classroom (managing to scare someone, always). When they had class, Kei received messages on his phone.

The last text he had received was Tadashi’s, however. Wishing him lots of fun. 

“‘Kay, we’re here.” The grave tone, paired with the way Tanaka froze, made Kei think they were about to enter a haunted house. Kei tried to skip those in amusement parks, while Tadashi and Akiteru would try to pull him along. They liked to be scared; found joy in it. Kei, not so much. Just like he would do whenever in front of such a scary place, the two of them didn’t budge. It was weird for Tanaka to not edge closer to his own house, which makes Kei apprehensive. 

“Did you bring me here just to me show your house or are we actually going inside?” Kei asks after a while, not looking at Tanaka. He doesn’t feel Tanaka’s eyes on him either, only the hard grip on his hand. Tanaka’s nails are short and blunt; Kei feels them under his knuckles. “Having doubts? I hope you didn’t put rose petals on the bed-”

“Shut up, brat! I didn’t plan that far yet.” Tanaka yells, then pulls Kei along further. Trodding behind, Kei sees Tanaka’s tense shoulders moving under his white uniform shirt.

Inside, Kei first takes in the smell. Tanaka has already removed his shoes and hangs their jackets up, then goes in without waiting for Kei, checking the premises. His head goes both ways, upper body leaning forward like a thief in his own house, scared of the devil appearing. When Kei removes his shoes, he steps further into the hall, trying to figure out what this weird scouting the premises inspired. Tanaka, hearing his feet squick on the floor, stops him with a hand. Once the coast is seemingly clear, Tanaka relaxes. He takes Kei’s hand again without explanation, and leads Kei to his room. 

There’s no rose petals. The room is cleaner than Kei would have deemed possible, even under the bed where he sees a mere cartbox. Kei’s eyes go to the walls, looking at the posters Tanaka has; there’s smaller posters of men and women in the current Japanese national team in mid-spike. Larger posters have bikini models, and one advertisement depicting a hunk covered in nothing but a vodka bottle. Tanaka laughs when he notices Kei’s find, throwing his white uniform shirt on the ground. He doesn’t wear anything beneath. Kei tries not to stare when Tanaka bends to pick up a plain black shirt to wear at home.

“My sister gave me that.” 

More important than Tanaka’s sister being in the now of her brother’s sexuality (which he already knew off), Kei notices how he looks nothing like those people. He doesn’t see any common factors at all. It’s still a mystery to Kei what features of his appearance Tanaka likes and fell for (apart for his legs, which are never safe from Tanaka’s light touches or sneaky gazes). Asking about it is beyond humiliating, and Kei was content letting mysteries exist between them. 

Nonetheless, whenever he has any sort of doubt, Tanaka reacts. He hovers close to him, a less nervous hand taking his. When Kei turns to ask a question, his open mouth is met by a simple and short kiss to his bottom lip. It takes about a second and he forgets what’s all the worrying should be good for. As if Tanaka knows the effect his kisses have on Kei, he backs off with a smile, two of his fingers curled around Kei’s. He seats him on the bed, then asks if he wants anything to drink or eat.

Kei declines both, but the other still goes to get things. Tanaka returns with prawn chips (Kei’s favourite flavour) and pineapple juice (which Kei also likes). Sitting down next to him, Tanaka cannot hide the ooze of pride. Glass and a bowl in his hands, Kei looks to the items. 

“I have a theory there's a conspiracy going on.” Kei offers, and Tanaka acts taken aback, his smile (the one he shows when he’s hiding something) tells Kei’s he’s right.

“Wh-what do you mean, a conspiracy?”

When Kei blinks, it’s an effort not to do it too fast because he feels being made a fool off. “You’ve obviously talked to Yamaguchi about this.”

“Hey now! I don’t seek him out to get intel on you on purpose. He just gives me tips! All I’m asking him is when it’s okay to steal you away, alright? It’s no big deal.” Tanaka huffs, feeling like his preparations are unwanted. Putting the bowl of chips between them, Kei puts a few in his mouth, then swallows the juice after. The combined taste of them is a blissful feeling on his tongue. He doesn’t mind Tadashi telling secrets, as long as it’s stuff like food or other ‘safe’ things.

“On the subject… I’ve told you not to worry or bother Yamaguchi. He’s fine, with us.”

“Huh, yeah, sure. I didn’t-”

“Let me handle Yamaguchi and you can hold responsibility over Nishinoya-san, please.” Kei says before munching on another chip. He knows that Nishinoya asked Tadashi about the two boyfriends spending a lot of time together and it cutting in on the time Kei would usually spend with his best friend. Tadashi had brushed it off as a funny incident. Tanaka doesn’t answer, and watches him drink the pineapple juice.

“I don’t know how you can drink that stuff.” Tanaka is making a face at the glass, and probably never had it before in his life. The notion that he only bought it for Kei warms his heart. He takes another sip, then attempts kissing Tanaka on the mouth, enjoying how far Tanaka tries to get away from him. “Shooh! I don’t want that stuff anywhere near me. Hey, don’t spit it out on my bed either!” 

Controlling his grin, Kei ends up swallowing the sip himself, then puts the glass away, smirking wider. Careful of the bowl, Tanaka’s counterattack strikes. Kei falls back on the bed when his wrist are captured and Tanaka pushes heavy between his legs. For someone who is not fond of pineapple juice, Tanaka’s tongue goes low inside Kei’s mouth to taste remnants of it.

Kei’s glad Tanaka confessed to him. Kissing him has soon become one of his favourite pastime activities. Tanaka reads him perfectly, knowing within seconds of contact what kind of kiss Kei’s in the mood for. After the chaste one earlier to chase away his doubts, the current making out session is a slow curl of tongues, wet brush of lips. Curious, Kei opens his eyes every now and then, a soft, undisturbing flutter of his lashes to peek at Tanaka. He has never found the light eyes open; today too, Tanaka keeps his eyes closed, while his mouth hums appreciation down Kei’s lips. 

The sounds he makes it’s what sets Kei on edge. His hips move to the tune, grinding upwards for a mere touch. Tanaka lays down on him heavier, returning the favour. They don’t have the privacy or the room to usually do these kind of heavier kisses, where the bodies become more involved. 

Testing out if he can free his wrists, Kei wiggles them out of Tanaka’s grip. Not so sure how to use them, he touches Tanaka’s chest, only covered in the black short-sleeved shirt he wears. In sync, Tanaka moves his arms closer to Kei’s, his hands going under the scrawnier shoulders, locking them in a nice embrace. They move their heads, tongues going outside the mouths for a moment, licking over the skin surrounding it. Heat boils in Kei’s center, and he doesn’t know what to do except push his knees against Tanaka’s ribs. There’s no room to put them elsewhere, and he’s not sure if widening them would be advisable.

It must have been read as a request to pause, because Tanaka’s eyes open at the pat of knees against his ribcage. He gazes at Kei, a habit he said he liked to do. _’Just let me look at you.’_ And which has Kei more often than not feel… weird. He doesn’t know what to do under such close and loving scrutiny. He’s lain awake at night wondering if Tanaka’s eyes were searching him for anything peculiar, trying to talk or explain him things, apart from the joy to observe. 

Tanaka doesn’t back off. His nose is close enough that Kei hears and feels every intake and exhale. 

“Kei, I think I love you.” 

Kei blinks again. ‘Like’ and ‘love’, even within a relationship, have a different weight. It’s heavier than Tanaka, who hovers over his chest using his elbows and lower arms. They’re different words in their language, too. Another confession that shakes Kei’s center a little, but he’s not as useless in reacting to it like the last time.

“Uh, I accept?”

It makes Tanaka laugh, and he hides his face in Kei’s neck. It must be alright if Tanaka’s happy. Kei stares at the ceiling until Tanaka’s done laughing. Then fingers caress his earshell.

“Goddamnit, you’re so formal and cute. How the hell?” 

Kei’s pretty sure he doesn’t have to answer that. Tanaka moves to sit up. All of a sudden, the image of Tanaka seated between his legs, the rougher hands on Kei’s knees, even the tape around Tanaka’s fingers, gives off a lewd vibe. Kei blushes, as much as he doesn’t want to. Tanaka’s face questions him, before he gets the position they’re in. “Ah man, I told you I didn’t bring you here for that. Relax.”

Tanaka jumps off his bed, gulping down a glass of water in one go. Many of the things he does are fast, abrupt, but when he looks over his shoulder to Kei, there’s nothing but the utmost care and want in his eyes, a softer side Kei hasn’t seen before, in anyone. And it directs solely to him. 

Following the silent beckoning, Kei takes his chips and sits down next to Tanaka, unafraid of the touch of their legs. Knee to knee is safer. Tanaka has one hand on his own, and Kei acts affronted seeing the taping around his fingers raffle apart. For the good of their volleyball club, Kei stretches to get tape out of his bag and re-do Tanaka’s. Smiling, Tanaka lays his hand in Kei’s, and lets him work in silence, unraveling the tape on the top of Tanaka’s index and middle finger. There are small brown and blue bruises beneath.

Analytical, he presses it with the pads of his fingers. Not one reaction comes out of the bearer of these discolourations. Kei comes to the conclusion that it either doesn’t hurt that much, healed mostly, or that Tanaka is acting tough. Either way, he unrolls the white sports tape and covers the fingers again. 

If he was a romantic sappy person, he’d kiss them afterwards. Back on the bed, he wouldn’t have known how to react if Tanaka _had_ wanted more. Maybe he’s supposed to ask Tanaka about his life, but Kei’s mind is blank about what to ask. They could talk about volleyball, or Kei could inquire about Tanaka’s past relationships (if he had any with guys before) or when he found out that he was into boys as well as girls.

By the time he looks up to open his mouth and hope for a genius and well-put together string of words and ideas to come out, Tanaka leans forward. Kei’s entire body goes rigid. Each of Tanaka’s intimacies seem to react on Kei’s unspoken behaviour and insecurities, making them disappear within an instant. Tanaka leans back once more, slowly letting go of Kei’s lips in the process, but keeping closer than before.

“Don’t worry. Your chastity is safe with me. You also shouldn’t think so much, alright? I want you to relax when you’re with me. If you wanna ask shit, ask. If you just wanna hang and not talk, also fine. We should be honest with each other, right?”

Kei’s brow flinches, wishing to ask how Tanaka knows all this. How he knows when to say the right things, do the right things, and ease Kei’s nerves. Kei, who always tries to keep a cool front, feels blown apart and laid bare as a readable book to Tanaka, as if the reader already knows the plot and possible ending, while the book does not. The unknown should be more frightening, but when Tanaka presses his fingers, taped and untaped alike into Kei’s palm, a reassuring warmth falls over Kei.

Before he’s allowed to speak, Tanaka interrupts.

Tanaka Saeko, that is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CLIFFHANGER YASSSSSS.
> 
> Fourth chapter should be out soon-ish :D To everyone who stuck with me so far, thank you a lot ;v; I appreciate every kudo I get in my email and I basically die a little death with every comment QAQ!!
> 
> (look at me working hard on instagram ahahahahaa https://www.instagram.com/p/BORwTJzDNWT/)  
>  
> 
> You can [request specific work to be written for you!](http://fish-wifey.tumblr.com/post/153555122225/%E3%80%86%EF%BE%9F-%EF%BE%9F-coffee-is-life)


	4. Glittering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsukishima meets Tanaka's older sister, Tanaka bought something for Tsukishima, and the two boyfriends try to figure out cute date places (while they're already doing dates??), and go to the best sources to ask.
> 
> Oh and Tanaka is romantic to the max, going to the point where he bought Tsukishima a present...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to update in January but instead of working on chapter 5, I was working on a ton of other fics :'D But hey!! Chapter 5 is written for now and I also worked on a lot for this fic uvu
> 
> gosh I love this chapter. Saeko is making an appearance. I love her so much? She cares a lot about Ryuu and wants him to be happy and succeed in love life, so she's very skeptical about new boyfriends. Tsukishima has to suffer a little under her menacing gaze and Tanaka is yelling a lot 8D
> 
> My favourite part to write was probably all the tsukishima & yamaguchi friendship parts. I really like revealing their little moments together and that they can be super sassy (especially my sunshine boy Gucchan).
> 
>  
> 
> Please enjoy!! And if you find the time, please let me know what you thought of the chapter :D

Ryuunosuke has a minor heart attack. As the younger brother who got constantly doted on by his sister, he should be used to this. Knowing Saeko’s rash attitude (which might be his own too) and her uncanny nose for when Ryuunosuke did important things, he should have seen this coming. His heart still needs to calm down though, when the hiss of his door which suddenly slides open reveals his sister. It’s as if she smelled that he had brought Kei here and drove home as fast as she could to find them in a compromising position.

If Ryuunosuke’s heart had just skipped, Kei’s must have stopped. His body is stiff again, and he doesn’t even have the quick thinking to dislodge their hands (which Ryuunosuke would have understood, but is glad he didn’t do it). Then again, Kei has an entire other problem impending on him.

“Aha.” Saeko’s eyes, previously blown wide with surprise, became slits. Ryuunosuke’s heart sinks a little when she regards Kei. That ‘aha’ is way too familiar to Ryuunosuke, who speaks to his sister and greets her like a proper person would do in this situation. It’s lost on Saeko, who has only eyes for Kei. She doesn’t move from her spot at the door, but Ryuunosuke doesn’t take the distance as safety. His sister grips her scooter helmet way too hard. 

“Nee-san, you’re scaring him.” Ryuunosuke laughs, circling Kei’s hands and try to get warm blood flowing in his veins. The hands are cold, nervous. And Saeko can smell fear. 

“Oh, am I?” Saeko grins. Being closest to her and her antics, Ryuunosuke knows this isn’t her friendly smirk reserved for friends and family or possible love interests. Ryuunosuke has been told he has the exact same one, when he looks like he’s about to devour an opponent on court. This is not good, at all. 

After what feels like a lifetime, Kei stands up. Surprised, both siblings look at the tall young man. As Ryuunosuke blinks up, Kei bows towards Saeko, apologizes for the intrusion to their house, and formally introduces himself. What’s more to it, he uses their language’s most formal speech, keigo. The long sentences and honourable respect towards Saeko and the humble disregard to his own person make Kei seem as if he’s at a job interview. 

Ryuunosuke can practically hear Saeko blink from this distance no less. He checks in on his sister again once Kei sits down and doesn’t dare to even look at her feet. Saeko appears amused, which is a change for the better. 

“Anything else?” Ryuunosuke laughs towards her, being met with the exact same expressions. Whistling away and showing them a peace sign, she exits the hallway. He’s unable to shake the feeling that she’s plotting her next move. Having a rather bad track record in relationships, Saeko had become protective over him and felt the need to judge all following suitors. It wasn’t as if Ryuunosuke had a lot of flames in his life, but the few he’d had…

“Your sister is… intense.” Kei says after a while, his eyes gazing to Ryuunosuke after having inspected the floor for long enough. Breathing a laugh through his nose, Ryuunosuke rubs the back of his head, agreeing.

“Stay here for a minute. I’m gonna talk to her.” Offering a safe haven to Kei and not having Saeko be annoying and all over them, Ryuunosuke goes left from his room, sure he’d find his sister either in her room or preparing herself a snack in the kitchen. 

“Nee-san,” he calls out for her, and after knocking on her door and opening it, finds it empty. The kitchen also seems unused, not a chair out of place. Perplexed, Ryuunosuke checks the front door hallway. Her ballerinas are neatly placed next to his own thrown shoes. Her keys are on the dresser. _’If I were my sister... No, rather not.’_ Turning around, Ryuunosuke sees the guest bathroom unlocked, too. Shrugging his shoulders and on his way back, he finds the door to their backyard open, and goes to close it. 

Through the glass, he finds the garden boots of his sister gone. Sighing, he exits the house, but can’t find her anywhere near. She’s nowhere to be seen in the garden. Ryuunosuke wonders where the hell she’d run off to, and attempts to enter the house again. The door is locked from inside. 

Than realization hits him, and he groans to the heavens who sent him a meddlesome big sister.

*~*~*

Kei is pretty sure he’s a dead man. All the more reason to assume a proper sitting position, locking his feet under his knees and his hands upon them. He feels a lot more relaxed now, knowing his life is over. Tadashi would find the theatrics too much, but Tadashi isn’t facing a woman who just slid Tanaka’s door shut behind her. He doesn’t hear Tanaka anywhere in the house, while his room morphs into a soon to be crime scene.

 

Tanaka Saeko is stripped of all the laughs she had earlier. She looks at him with utter disdain.

“How long have you known my adorable baby brother?”

_’...Adorable isn’t the word I’d use for him. And I’m sure he wouldn’t want to be labeled like that.’_ “Since I enrolled into Karasuno. I’m a first year.”

“You don’t seem like a first year. Way too tall for my liking.” Tanaka’s sister has her hand on her hip, and her head tilted to the side.

“I’m sorry? If you wish, I can show you my school ID.” Kei speaks as politely as he can, all snark clipped away from him. Deep inside, he wants Tanaka’s sister to like him. Her eyes become thin, as if she’s thinking he would have a fake ID and try to lie to her. It’s bad news all around, even more so when she steps closer.

“What are your intentions with Ryuu?”

Kei blinks. Surely Tanaka would have told her Tanaka liked him, right? That he was the one who confessed to Kei and wanted a relationship, who brought him here. Tanaka’s previous reservations and nervousness became suddenly clearer. Ryuunosuke had wanted to protect him from this scenario. Her phone ringing, Tanaka Saeko picks it up, bored when she sees the caller ID.

“ _Nee-san! Seriously, what the hell!? Open the freaking-_ ” 

Rolling her eyes, she ends the call and resumes staring at Kei as if she had just swatted a bothersome fly.

“Not gonna answer?” Tanaka’s sister’s voice drops lower, and it gives Kei unpleasant chills. He kinda hopes wherever Tanaka is he can find a way to get back to him.

“I’m not sure what you mean,” Kei starts, only to be cut off rudely. 

“Keh! Don’t tell me I have to spell it out to a boy in high school.” Her annoyance makes Kei catch on to her meaning, at last. She was talking about _those_ intentions. Looking down to his legs, Kei was actually the one thinking about Tanaka’s desires in the past couple of days, and if he would like to speed things up. Earlier he said it wasn’t so.

“I don’t have anything peculiar planned, if you’re afraid of-”

“I’m not afraid. You should be, if you hurt him.”

Now those accusations went entirely too far. Taken aback, Kei faces her head on. “I don’t have any reason to do that. Tanaka-san came to me-”

“Yes, he does that. Ryuu’s very open about his feelings. And he’s beyond sensitive about other people’s needs and wishes. I don’t want Ryuu to get hurt because some hot shit thinks he can play with that golden heart. If you’re out ‘experimenting’, I’d suggest you find another body to play with.” The older Tanaka sibling has both hands on her hips, and her words spit fire.

Inside of Kei, a fire on its own is lit. He’s the one being annoyed now. 

“Excuse me, I did nothing wrong-”

“Not yet.”

“And I wouldn’t have accepted if I wasn’t sure.” Truthfully, Kei hadn’t been a 100% sure about this in the first place. All it took was a kiss, hands, a breathless voice and a heartbeat that took over his entire being. “I understand you’re very protective of him, Tana- Tanaka-o-nee-san. But I didn’t choose to go out with him only to ‘play’ around.”

“Yea, and you better not.”

Tanaka, the younger brother one, slides the door open. Both of the blondes look at him, surprise on their faces; scratches on his face and a bloody lip, Tanaka enters the room revealing dirty hands and being out of breath. 

“Shit jesus our backyard tree is a dangerous place to be.” He explains, then pushes his sister out of his room. “And you impossible woman! Out!” Tanaka’s sister ducks the dirty hands and slides the door shut herself, giving her brother a hard time. Once Tanaka has cast her out, he returns to Kei, whose eyes follow the hands.

“You’re hurt.”

“Only my pride of bein’ tricked by her is.” Tanaka catches his breath, flops down next to Kei. He won’t let him inspect the dirty hand or the scratched face, swatting Kei’s hands away. “Leave it, ‘t is only branches that struck me and tree bark. Did she grind you? Hell, she did. You’re bleak, dude. Dammit, she’s so meddlesome! Always all over my business.” 

“She thinks I have impure intentions and-” Kei doesn't want to say the rest. He can’t. Tanaka barks a laugh and holds his stomach. 

“D-did she say ‘don’t hurt my little brother’ or shit like that?” Tanaka asks though his laughing shakes, and Kei nods his head, only to make the other laugh even harder. “Shit man, I’m sorry she got to you. Don’t ask me why, but she’s weird about stuff like this. Older sibling complex, I guess.”

“...I guess.” Kei agrees, hoping Akiteru would be kinder to Tanaka and not embarrass him. Tanaka is reluctant to leave the room again, and uses tissues Kei offers to clean his hands somewhat. They decide to read magazines and look over the nationwide competition, instead of doing anything else or worse, being caught in the act of anything that could incur Tanaka’s sister’s wrath. 

*~*~*

Kei’s not sure if a part of Tanaka does it on purpose or if he just doesn’t care. He’s noticed Tanaka’s intense liking to the lower parts of his body, mainly his legs. At every chance they have to be alone, Tanaka wants Kei’s legs all over him. He touches him a lot, but more so when he can trace patterns only visible and important to him on Kei’s thighs across knees, and going as low as the ankles.

During practice breaks, he won’t allow Kei to lower his knee braces and cover the ankles up. They’ve come to the same bench a few times, and Kei feels comfortable sitting sideways on top of it, his legs draped over Tanaka’s thighs. The latter has no problems coming up with normal topics to talk about when he touches Kei between the legs, two fingers, forming a V, stroking below the knee braces down to the calves, up and down. It’s a nice feeling, and so Kei lets him do as he pleases.

“Say, do you have a fetish for legs?” Kei wonders out loud, and there’s a deja-vu in how Tanaka reacts. Smirking, Kei crosses his arms over the backrest of the bench, putting his head on top. Once Tanaka calms down again, he looks away from Kei, straight to the paler legs on top of his own, tan ones. 

“Anyway, what I wanted to ask. If I were to uhm, buy you stuff. I mean, hypothetically speaking.”

“Yes, very hypothetical.” 

“Yeah so, say, if I’d buy you uhm, a gift. Of sorts.” 

Tanaka’s fingers never shake when he’s nervous. He touches things more lightly when he is, his fingers more fleeting. A feather in the wind, unsure which direction to take. Kei catches on to his quirks when Tanaka cannot look him in the eye for more than a blink, and he’d never has his sentences together, even if he practiced them surely. Curious about being given anything, Kei perks up, encouraging Tanaka to reveal more.

“A gift. From you.”

“Yes, obviously from me. Like, nothing big or exciting! I wouldn't like, give you flowers or shit like that. ‘Cept if you’d wanted them, of course! Ahaha…” Nervous laughter; another indicator of the many Tanaka tends to show. Where other people rub the back of their necks, Tanaka’s hand would always rub over his head. His fingers tickle across Kei’s legs, unsure where to settle. 

“So there would be a gift, nothing extraordinary or god forbid, cheesy.” Kei summarizes, not sure what he’d do if he was given flowers. The logical thing would be asking his mother for a vase and either display them in the living room or find a place to put them inside his own room. Possibilities. Tanaka surely looks like the guy who’d buy red roses. Put one between his mouth. Kei thinks again of the lack of red petals when he came to Tanaka’s house the first time.

He misses Tanaka’s head movements, until Kei feels the keen observation. Tanaka’s eyes are caught in the lamp light shining from behind Kei. Their yellow seems bleaker, like he’s been caught off guard, and the pupils have shrunk, like a deer in the headlights. All of Tanaka’s features look worn down, and Kei knows he’s struck a cord by accident. 

“What would you deem cheesy?” Tanaka asks, and it ensures Kei’s suspicion. Tanaka _bought_ a gift for him, and was now testing to see if Kei would accept it. He’d feel bad for declining, and wanted to know what it was. If Tanaka had it with him, in his bag or… maybe he was wearing it? Kei inspects Tanaka again, but sees nothing to indicate such a thing on his person. It’s probably in his bag. Kei wants to go and check, but Tanaka’s sweaty palms on his legs won’t let him. 

Tanaka demands an answer, and despite the fact that Kei wants this gift, whatever it is, he has to be honest with Tanaka. They promised each other that the other day, too. Absolute honesty.

“Anything with hearts, I guess. Or something very…” Kei stops there, shaking his head. He wanted to say ‘pink’ but, that wouldn’t be good. The colour doesn’t hurt him or his pride. Maybe Tanaka likes pink, too. Tanaka isn’t digging into the unfinished sentence however, as a sudden change for the worse comes over him. His hands are ice cold. He’s stiff all over, his eyes sad. Looking away from Kei, he falls silent. Kei suspects this gift includes hearts, and he hates himself for striking down the idea of them. Tanaka, the romantic, obviously wouldn’t be perturbed about the most romantic symbol of love. 

“What did you buy?”

“...Huh. Sorry, what?” Tanaka isn’t looking at him, failing to speak up properly. Kei sits up, one of his feet back on the ground. He’s persistent now, a rarity.

“This gift. What is it. And where is it?” Not knowing what Tanaka got him makes Kei want it all the more.

“I- I didn’t! I was- it was all a hypothesis! Like, if you’d like gifts and if you’d even accept them. I didn’t buy anything yet, I mean, ahaha, why should I? I don’t even know what you like.” Tanaka, on the off-chance that he’s lying, looks people in the eyes. He thinks he can hide anything if he looks at them directly. Kei isn’t believing it, though. All signs in front of him speak of Tanaka being in way over his head. He proposed an idea, one where he had clearly had gone through a few steps of execution already, and now thought he had done it wrong. Backtracking on his words wouldn’t help him though.

“Where is it?”

“What?”

“The… what we just talked about. The thing you got me, whatever it is. It has hearts, right? Where is it, I want to see.” He wants it, so much. Against his pride, Kei is giddy to know and see, and have it. He’s never been given presents outside of family or Tadashi, and he doesn’t count all the Valentine’s chocolate he has always declined.

Tanaka gets up and denies all charges against him. He’s partly saved by Sawamura calling them back inside. And partly because Kei busies himself with plotting a plan. 

 

Post-practice, he attacks Tanaka. Kei isn’t one for action or to overthrow those stronger than him.

In the past couple of weeks, he’s learned how to kiss, how to make Tanaka feel hot and bothered, how to make him shut his mouth and groan against his. Post-practice, outside the school and away from any street light, Kei uses as much of his height to push Tanaka into an alley and kiss him. He’s afraid of his legs tangling or him falling, of Tanaka not letting himself be pushed. He kisses him on the mouth, using his tongue, and shuts his eyes because it’s so embarrassing to take such charge.

Tanaka drops his backpack on the ground to make things easier, and so does Kei.

After the surge comes the silence. Pushed against the wall, Tanaka melts against him, his hands going to the usual places (all above the beltline, still). He’s surprised as far as Kei can tell, but pleasantly so, letting Kei take the reins. When he’s sure to have kissed the lips appropriately, he pauses.

“Where is it, Tanaka-san?”

“Listen you long beanstalk brat come from hell. I don’t have it!” 

“Just how cheesy is it? Tell me, please.”

“It’s… not! Fuck, I thought it was sweet okay? I’m going to return it-”

“No.” Kei is adamant, like he never has been in his life. The unknown makes his skin crawl. His fingers grip Tanaka’s shoulders tighter. “It’s mine, technically. I deserve to see it first and judge it properly.”

“Fuck you, you’re only gonna laugh! I’m not giving it to you.”

Kei wants to kiss him again, but he’s sure he doesn’t have to sexual prowess to make Tanaka submit through a kiss and give him anything he wants. Pressing his lips together, he just stares at Tanaka, hating how useless he is in these things and cannot convince him-

“Okay, _okay_! Stop fucking pouting, god! I’ll bring it next time, just... Stop making that face!” Tanaka’s high cheekbones are tinted with pink, and he looks to be at the end of his wits. Blinking, Kei stops curling his lips to the inside of his mouth, a press which Tanaka thought was him pouting. He files the facial expression away as being useful for him, a tactic for the future.

“Promise.”

“Yes, Jesus, I promise, Tsukishima you little shit.” 

Kei doesn’t show his happiness of winning outwardly, never one to gloat in such cases. If he teases Tanaka too much, he might change his mind, despite the promise. Relaxing, he’s about to take his bag and resume the route home. Tanaka’s hands harden on his hips when he makes the attempt, and keeps him locked in place.

“The fuck you think you’re going huh? Where’s my kiss goodbye?”

“...Tanaka-san, we just did that.”

“No, you were bribin’. Trying to have me give you what you want. You totally used it for your own personal gain and figure you’d get my knees and all weak for ya. I want the proper good bye, Tsukishima. Also, stop the formalities already. Our crotches are literally an inch apart, there’s no need for addressing me like we’re strangers.”

Smiling, Kei leans into Tanaka’s chest, tilting his head to the side and letting Tanaka kiss him fiercely. He enjoys the hand in his short hair and how Tanaka’s other hand on his lower back brings him closer, annihilating that ‘inch’ between them. It’s a bit risque, but the touch is merely that. They make out for at least another 10 minutes, neither eager to let go too soon.

*~*~*

One of Kei’s strong suits is to stare a person down to the point that they break. His blinks are a mere flutter of lashes, and he doesn’t glance at anything else. Especially people shorter than him had no defenses left under that stare. Tanaka only fidgets. While he brought Kei here to watch the sunset behind the district, Kei never once let his eyes take in the scenery. Tanaka brought them to a wall to sit on and have their legs dangle over it, enjoying a romantic moment in the sun, hidden from public sight by the trees around them. Kei’s eyes wouldn’t give the orb, which goes down another 364 days a year anyway, a moment’s time. 

Over a 24 hours later, and he was still giftless. He wasn’t exactly pushy, but Kei had never been given a gift from a lover. His curiosity winds up his entire being, and he made his restlessness, as hidden as it is under normal circumstance, known little by little. Short presses to Tanaka’s hand were meant as a reminder of his promise. 

“Will you look at the sunset goddamnit? At least act interested.” Tanaka bites at him, and Kei glances at the sun, sighs, then looks back at Tanaka. He didn’t bug Tanaka about the present all day, until now (apart from the message he sent in the morning, asking Tanaka not to forget it. And another text during recess, where Tadashi had laughed when he saw Kei’s words of ‘Don’t mind me sitting here, waiting and wondering what this mystery gift could be, Tanaka-san.’ Or the ‘???’ message sent before practice. Simple reminders).

Rolling his eyes, Tanaka gives up. “Fucking damn, fine. Give me your right leg.”

“...Why?”

“Are you. Are you questioning me right now? I said hand it over.” Tanaka held out his arm, and holding himself tight on the wall, Kei slung his right, lanky limb to Tanaka. The awkward seating didn’t take away his inquisitiveness, and he eyes eagerly for Tanaka’s other hand. Nothing is revealed, and Tanaka simply pushes the leg past him, behind and over the other side of the wall. 

Kei suffers a minor heart attack when he thinks he’s about to fall, while Tanaka scoffs and holds his side.

“‘Kay, other leg.” 

“Tanaka-san.”

“I’m gonna fucking murder you if-”

“Tanaka, I’m going to fall off.” The worry was less than real as Kei felt an odd sensation in the pit of his stomach.

“The hell you’re not. I’m here, I won’t let you. You’re safe with me, Tsukishima.” Tanaka says matter-of-factly, his fingers beckoning for Kei’s leg. After consideration how much he wants the mystery solved (very much), Kei swings his other, left leg on Tanaka’s thighs, trying to hold himself secure on the ledge. This brings his arms around Tanaka’s biceps, as he leans in to look wherever this gift will appear out of nowhere. In quick motions, Tanaka rolls Tsukishima’s black uniform pants up, revealing the sneaker socks. 

Still unsure, Tanaka’s fingers ghost over the pale ankle, one of his fingertips dipping into the hollow. The motion creates odd sensations at the weirdest places further up, and Kei has to rebuild so many walls of his facade. He shouldn’t have to, but he feels naked without. 

“You don’t have to accept it if-”

“Would you please just give it to me and let me be the judge?” Kei cuts through, not liking having his legs spread while something stirs right in between. Tanaka’s thumb runs over the other side of his ankle in circles which are much more meant to calm himself than Kei. The sun is still busy sinking, as if it formed an alliance endorsing Tanaka’s romanticism. 

Tanaka produces from his right pocket a black, square box. Kei cannot see the letters on top, as Tanaka opens it. Setting the case aside, Kei blinks and leans forward when a fine, golden glinstering line falls over Tanaka’s fingers.

“You’re right. It’s too cheesy. I shouldn’t have bothered.” Tanaka mumbles, not looking at Kei, his free hand on his side to keep Kei safely seated. Between his rough and calloused fingers is an ankle bracelet, having miniature charms of the moon cycle dotted along the line. The full moon doubles with a full heart, and the enclosure ends in the outlines of another, smaller heart. 

Before Tanaka can hide it again, Kei’s hand shoots out. He gives the golden anklet (as Tadashi told him they were called) in Tanaka’s hand a closer look. The sunlight catches the moon, waxing, waning, and full in perfect lighting. It’s a very fine piece of jewelry, and Kei has trouble believing it’s meant for him. That Tanaka would go out of his way (and use his pocket money) to buy a gift as special as this, is astounding. He knows just by touching it and how the box it came in looked like that it was real gold. Not the priciest kind, but still.

Inside Kei’s chest, everything pulls together tightly. His voice is smaller when he speaks.

“Can you put it on for me, please?” 

“Eh!?” Tanaka looks at him, ears a little red. “I was thinking about getting the hearts off but… one is the closing- Okay, okay! Not that face again, god. Sure, fine, but hold still alright?” Caught off-guard and unsure, Tanaka puts the bracelet around Kei’s ankle, closing the end so that the anklet fits loosely. The heart dangles off, and Kei is worried that it’ll catch on his sock. When he puts his leg down, he notices that it won’t. He has to be careful about that, either way. 

The anklet feels light, and quite elegant on him. He rolls the pipe of his pants back down himself, then looks at the sunset like Tanaka had wanted him to, his head placed on Tanaka’s shoulder. Before the sun is gone, the side of Tanaka’s face bumps onto the crown of Kei’s hair, and they link their hands once more, united. 

“I like it. It’s not as cheesy as I thought it would be, considering that it came from you.”

“Heh, flatterer.”

*~*~*

“Even if it’s a weird fruit, I’d like to try it out sometime.” Tadashi muses, as he and Kei turn a patch on their way to practice. Kei’s eyes glance over to him, less inclined to try out new, weird things. Unlike Tadashi, who usually can get him to come anyway and convince him take a bite or sip of whatever he’s ordering. Tadashi snickers to himself when Kei sighs and nods his head.

Tadashi enjoys the morning walk, his hands in his pocket, thinking about the dragonfruit milkshake this one fast food chain he and Kei always go to will offer starting this Friday. 

“I still have that picture of your face when you went for their mandarin/watermelon/kiwi drink. All I’m saying is, I’m not going to suffer through your whining if it tastes bad.” Kei says, half-hearted. Last time, he bought Tadashi another milkshake, one he was sure to like. People may think of him whatever they want, but Tadashi knew Kei’s softer moments..

“You mean the same sort of whining when you had their strawberry pie sorbet and those spongy strawberries!? Remind me again who exchanged it for your usual strawberry shortcake, Tsukki.” Tadashi grins, while Kei looks the other way, mumbling. “Also, don’t save weird pictures of me on your phone. What would your boyfriend think?” 

To that, Kei’s head snaps back. “He has no say in it. Anyway, the map’s password protected.”

“For your own good! You can make the strangest faces if you try.” Tadashi laughs. He knows the folder quite well; it contains a large amount of pictures they took during breaks, outings to temples, museums and zoos, on top of all the sleepovers. There would always be a moment where Kei would say ‘Yamaguchi, c’mere quick’ and they’d take a snapshot rolling their eyes, sticking out tongues, making weird noises. Tadashi’s favourite is where they’re flipping off the camera, a picture no one would deem possible of either of them.

The map is not as old as their friendship. Kei started taking pictures of Tadashi’s valiant and adventurous efforts in trying out new food items since their first year in middle school. 

Tadashi steals the phone out of Kei’s pocket, ignores the ‘Hey!’, finds the folder, and types in the password on the odds that it's still the same. When it opens, Tadashi ducks from Kei’s long limbs. He’s always had the faster reflexes to outmaneuver his taller friend. “It’s still ‘TfuckingREX’? Tsukki!” 

Grinning, Tadashi checks that no one else is here on the path, and stands still, bowing over. In an attempt to have his phone back, Kei draws himself all over Tadashi’s back, and that’s when Tadashi snaps another picture for their memories. On it, while Tadashi smiles brightly and looks photogenic, Kei is a blur of annoyance, and the angle makes his nose looks bad.

“You should show that to Tanaka-san and see his reaction.” Tadashi shows the phone off, knowing Kei can swipe it. There’s one rule for the folder, one that Kei created and made them both swear to uphold. A picture taken can’t be deleted if both of them don’t agree to it. Kei grumbles, knows he shouldn’t even ask, and saves the picture to the private folder. 

“Not to be snooping, but you don’t have a folder for you and Tanaka-san?”

“That’s snooping, if you looked for it. And… no. I don’t have one?” Kei pockets his phone, while his brain processes the possibility of a picture folder containing his and Tanaka’s images. The blinking indicates missed opportunities. 

“Heeeh, that so? You guys have been dating for, what? Three weeks now?”

“Three and half.” Kei doesn’t miss a beat correcting. They continue walking, leaving the subject of pictures behind them. Kei wonders out loud about anniversaries. “He’s quite the romantic, but I don’t see us going out to a fancy place, at all. Shit, what if he’s planning ahead, or gives me another gift? I haven’t bought anything for him yet.” 

“Please,” Tadashi shakes his head. “We always said people celebrating monthly anniversaires won’t stay together for long. You have to reach a year at least, or I’ll unfriend you.” Tadashi had seen the very cute anklet Kei had been given, and how happy he’d been at the present. Tadashi hadn’t commented that the hearts, as the moon phases, were way too cool.

“I know. I’d unfriend myself for you.” Kei affirms. They had always looked down on overly clingy couples who would celebrate all sort of stupid milestones in their relationship. Tadashi and Kei thought it was because of the lack for actual good things. “Do you have any news for me?” 

Tadashi shakes his head, sighing this time. “Nishinoya-san knows what Tanaka-san likes, but his ideas aren’t really on par with a golden anklet. I mean, he would know Tanaka bought it, right?”

“What were the ideas?”

“A box of melonpan.” Tadashi’s snickers, and knows Kei wouldn’t find it any good. “He said he’d find out where Tanaka buys his shorts and give me the address, but I denied on your behalf.”

“Thank god.”

“Can you imagine buying underwear for him though? Super lame.”

“The. Lamest.” Kei’s voice drawled, eyes up to the sky in the world’s longest and highest eye-roll.

“Hmmm, I really don’t know what you could give Tanaka-san, I mean, as an object.” Tadashi continues, finger on his chin. Kei stops in his track. 

“Well, what else would I give him, then?” Kei asks, and the way he does makes Tadashi’s heart feel for Tanaka. 

They stare at each other for a while, until Tadashi gives a hint in form of his eyebrows wiggling. Kei’s brain catches on half a second later, and he stalks ahead with his long legs, cursing under his breath. Tadashi catches up to him, trying to keep his laughter low when Kei speaks. “You know damn well I have no experience in such matters. You know what he did last time he was at my place?”

“Tell me, tell me!” Tadashi was always eager for these stories. No one had ever made Kei as flustered as Tanaka did, and Tanaka had a knack for creating redness on Kei’s features even when he wasn’t present. At this point, Kei is working up to it; his lashes blink fast when he recalls the scene, and he speaks more quickly. Tadashi leans up and against him as they walk, trying to slow him down so he can finish his story before they see anyone from the club.

“He drew a circle around my crotch area and said, ‘You’d only need to uncover this part and I can make you feel awesome’. Seriously.” Kei was in a state again just thinking about it.

“Oho!?” Tadashi bumps against his arm, a non-verbal question as to what happened after. Kei says nothing.

“I couldn’t possibly… it’s the most embarrassing, really. Who even says such things?”

“Does he keep asking for it, y’know. Undressing and stuff?” Tadashi knew Kei was still a virgin, just like him, and that he’s been anxious about these things for quite a while. He always told Tadashi how far things went, and after three and half weeks, Tanaka has kept his hands gentleman-like above the waistline, whenever he wasn’t touching Kei’s legs, that it. This was the first time Tadashi hears of ‘the next base’ between the two.

Kei shakes his head. “That was the first time. Well, not _the_ first time, as nothing happened.”

Tadashi hums and walks normally again, giving Kei his space. He was glad Tanaka didn’t push for things. Kei resumes how he declined, and that Tanaka looked sad about it. Tadashi thinks it’s kinda big of Kei to decline a blow job so easily offered, but can totally understand Kei’s anxiety to going further. 

“Anyway… You think I should offer… things similar to that?”

They stand still again, the clubroom in sight. Tadashi smiles as kindly and understandingly as he can, and shakes his head.

“Tanaka-san is willing to go at your pace, as he should be. You shouldn't push yourself into doing stuff you know nothing about. I’m sure he wouldn’t want that either!” He had been joking before, after all. Then he has an award-winning idea. 

“I got it! Why don’t you ask him out on a date, then!? You can visit the fast food joint we go to, since it’s a familiar place to you. I think he would like it if you’d take the initiative and suggest a date. It’s not to celebrate any anniversaries, and super normal for couples, right?”

Tadashi smiles wide at the idea, and surely it would be a lot easier to accomplish than any of the other things. Kei doesn’t look convinced, though.

“I thought we’re going this weekend.”

“We can go whenever, it isn’t imp-”

“It is important to me.” Kei cuts him off, positioning his feet to stand in front of Tadashi. What’s left unsaid, as they can leave things unmentioned, is them spending time together. Tadashi doesn’t want Kei to hold back on his boyfriend for his sake, and offers a deal.

“Listen, Tsukki, how about this? You go for lunch, or dinner, and then, I don’t know, go to a temple? Think for yourself on where you two could go. And then in the evening we meet up and you tell me how it went! I get the dragonfruit milkshake, and you a dessert.” The idea is pleasing to Kei’s ears, who relaxes while he listens. He nods slowly, thinking about time schedules and curfews. It would work. 

Tadashi can’t leave it without a tease though, leaning forward. “That is, of course, if you still _need_ a dessert.” This time, he can’t react fast enough to dodge Kei’s fast reflexes, and laughs through getting his shoulder shoved away. Discussing meeting times and settling on them, they continue the final stretch to the club room. They haven’t gone far when they hear a singing voice behind them. Tadashi stops in his tracks and turns at the first syllable he hears, while Kei walks on trying to ignore it.”

“Tsu~ki~shi~ma~!” 

Tanaka runs up to him on his right side, while Tadashi remains on the left, speechless as he watches Tanaka pull at Kei’s bag until he bows down. 

“Morning, handsome!” Tanaka laughs, kisses Kei’s cheek, then lets go of his things and skips on, whistling. He waves at Ennoshita and Sugawara who exit the clubroom in their training gear, his good mood catching on to them as they smile and wave back. When Tadashi peels his eyes off the sudden appearance, he glances back at Kei, who makes tomatoes look less red as his face colours brightly.

Under his breathe, he seethes. “..Told him… so many times… not to- and calling me.. This guy.”

Unseen, unnoticed, and unfelt, Tadashi manages to get to Kei’s phone and press the camera button, fast. He has to run to protect his life as he saves it to the secret folder. While he runs, he managed to make a folder called ‘T’n’T’, thinking he’s clever. When Kei gets to him, checking that no one is in sight to see, his knuckles connect to Tadashi’s skull, but he takes the head nudge in stride. Tanaka yells at them not to mess around this early in the morning. Apparently Tanaka is now the third person to be allowed to see Kei like this.

Even when they’re changing for practice, it takes some time for Kei’s face to look normal again.

 

By the time practice ends and they head to their class, Kei notices both the new picture folder on his phone ‘So clever, Yamaguchi’, and something else not made by Tadashi’s hand. They’re standing at the hallway window in front of their classroom, when Kei unfolds a piece of paper. Tadashi doesn’t think it’s bad looking past Kei’s shoulder, until he has to cover his mouth and turn away as laughter threatens to wreck his stomach.

Tanaka slipped Kei a piece of paper this morning, covered in smileys, hearts and stars, and a text saying, **Hey handsome, have a good day! Lots of kisses from your cheesecake.**

“Yamaguchi, if you don’t stop laughing I won’t speak to you for the rest of the day.”

*~*~*

They’re doing serve practice, and Ryuunosuke has managed to get a spot beside Yamaguchi. Asahi is on the other side with Narita, discussing courses and control. Ryuunosuke watches Yamaguchi’s serve,it’s barely received by Yuu before he goes for his own jump serve, easily caught by his best friend. They don’t tease each other, only work on praising and encouragement. 

“Hey, Yamaguchi. Do you have a minute after this?”

Yamaguchi turns, throwing a ball at Ryuunosuke. “Uh, sure, Tanaka-san.”

Ryuunosuke doesn’t dislike the slow pace he and Kei are taking this thing, but he’s bemoaning the lack of dating. Unlike the anklet, he wants surefire plans that will rock Kei off his long legs. Figuring Kei out isn’t the easiest process, and he seems annoyed at the amount of questions Ryuunosuke asks. Yamaguchi is his safest bet.

When they’re taking a break ordered by coach Ukai, Ryuunosuke leads Yamaguchi outside the gym. He ignores the snort Yamaguchi gives him when he’s asking where to take Kei. 

“What’s so funny?”

“N-nothing, Tanaka-san. Ehm, about that. Tsukki likes planetaria and sea life exhibitions. If I were you, I wouldn’t take him to marine life zoos though. Tsukki can spend hours in front of the glass watching the sea animals, so you’re definitely not guaranteed to have his attention.”

“Alright, alright. He’s a nerd huh.” Ryuunosuke states. He wouldn’t mind watching Kei, unguarded and fascinated by the world around him. 

“You could also go for space-themed things!” Yamaguchi smiles as he persists on filling not only his own but also Ryuunosuke’s water bottle. He mentions several observatories and nightly meetings where people bring out their telescopes to watch and find the stars.

Ryuunosuke argues this point. “That’s sound cute alright, but I know next to nothing about astronomy. It’d made me look stupid.”

Yamaguchi towels his neck with cold water, and counters that debate.

“Tsukki likes to explain. He knows lots of things and doesn’t mind sharing it to people he likes. Ah, but about timing. Ehm, this weekend is no good! I think eh, he has to do something or another.” Yamaguchi laughs and stammers, and Ryuunosuke files the information away. The weekend after this one, then.

“Geek stuff is fine with me, but what about movies?” They head back to the gym, where Yuu is working on a new move. Yamaguchi grins wide.

“You could take him to literally _any_ movie and have a fun experience. If the film is shit, Tsukki and I make jokes about it and trash it.” Yamaguchi explains the last shitty film they watched and the things they said back then. It warms Ryuunosuke that Yamaguchi can speak so freely about these things, although he wouldn’t have thought he had this side to him. He has quite the mouth, too. “Ah, but! Don’t take him to the new Marvel film… Tsukki and I always go to those together...and-”

“Yamaguchi, don't worry! Im asking you for tips as well to make sure I'm not cutting into friendship time between you two. Are all superhero movies off limits?”

“Tsukki doesn’t like either batman or superman stuff, so maybe that new one would be a good choice?” Yamaguchi offers, looking visibly brighter knowing Ryuunosuke won't put himself between them. They laugh and say they should all go see a movie together with Yuu, too. For now, they exchange their shoes at the gym entrance and go back to practice. 

*~*~*

In the second half of tonight’s practice, the team comes together in one gym again. Kei had felt left out. Tadashi, Tanaka, and even Nishinoya had all been stuck in the other gym for serve practice, while he, Hinata and Kinoshita were blocking balls for what seemed an entire month. He watches the three return in good humour, and is glad when Ryuunosuke doesn’t dare to wink at him in a gym full of people.

Instead, he eyes Nishinoya, and the burning questions he had in his throat. He still has the note Tanaka gave him this morning, and it amplified the memory of Tanaka offering to blow him.

“Tch.” Kei says to no one particular, and follows the rest to the team huddle Sawamura indicates before playing an in-team practice match.

*~*~*

Yuu feels so good about himself that he thinks he could go another hour. But, recovery is as important as practice, and so he sits on the floor with his spread, occasionally dipping his upper body low for the stretch.

It’s when he notices Tsukishima looking down on him, and Yuu stares right back.

“Tsukishima.”

“...Yes?” Tsukishima feels embarrassed not being able to have spoken first, and surprised at Yuu calling out to him.

“You look like a man with a question. I’d suggest you ask it before club is over.”

Tsukishima looks around, obviously unsure of coming here. Yuu has no time for wishy-washy people, but makes an exception for Ryuunosuke’s boyfriend. When he finally speaks, Yuu nearly drops his water bottle.

“There are… certain things I’d like to ask, if you would have the time… Nishinoya-senpai.”

Yuu half dies and his heart is broken, never having heard Tsukishima call him senpai. This must be big.

“Ouh, I hear you! After practice, we get ice cream. You can ask me anything, Tsukishima.” Yuu smiles upwards, and watches Tsukishima nod and leave for his own cooling down. He’s super curious as to what’s on Tsukishima’s mind, and must keep it a secret for Ryuunosuke.

*~*~*

Even after declining all the way towards Ukai’s store post practice, Kei finds himself handed Nishinoya’s favourite ice cream. At least he talked him out of buying two, a little achievement Kei can be proud of. 

“See ya tomorrow.” Tanaka says rather uncertainly against Kei’s cheek, as if it’s more of a question than a known fact. Kei mumbles ‘yeah’, and while Nishinoya bothers Tadashi if he wants an ice cream too, they exchange a short kiss near the store, out of sight from anyone else. It’s no secret now, that Kei is going to ask Nishinoya a few questions, as the libero told Tanaka right away when he came out of the store. ‘Just go ahead without him today!’ he told Tanaka, who looked at Kei, questioning this move. 

Nonetheless, Tanaka leaves them with a wave, and warning Nishinoya to not reveal embarrassing stuff. Nishinoya waves both his hands at the leaving crowd, one of his hands holding what's left from his ice cream (not much).

When Kei feels safer to talk, his words come out in bits and pieces. He links his fingers in front of him, trying to appear humble when he’s requesting information. It isn’t the easiest thing in the world, but Kei manages to utter what he would like to know. It’s when he says it out loud that he feels shit. He should have asked Tanaka himself, directly. Should have gone on a walk and held hands. Somewhere between the lamp lights, in the shadows, he could have put his questions directly to the person instead of stammering here in front of Nishinoya.

“Does. Does Tanaka-san have particular things he likes?” Kei hates asking other people for help. His throat feels full of acid. 

“Like what?” Nishinoya blinks, tilts his head to the side, his ice cream forgotten for a second.

“Things. Places.” _Say anything to help me out_ , Kei pushes his lips together after he spoke, but the tactic doesn’t work on Nishinoya.

“Uh, shouldn’t you ask Ryuu himself?”

“I want to surprise him.”

“Huh! That’s rare. I wouldn’t have thought you’d be the type.” Nishinoya laughs, and Kei agrees inside his own head. He’s not the type. That’s why this is difficult. He’s tried to send Tadashi out on information missions, but he’s returned with negatives. Kei’s starting to be at his wit’s end as to how continue being a good boyfriend to Tanaka. To somehow help further their relationship without Tanaka putting in all the effort.

“Yamaguchi told you about the melonpan, right? And Ryuu loves shopping.”

Now, Kei is not one to know all about love and dating, but he’s sure that there should be more special things than what Nishinoya suggests. If it wasn’t dead embarrassing, he’d ask his brother, but then he would have to explain. Kei wasn’t ready to tell his brother about all this. Not yet. 

“Isn’t there something else?” Kei asks, impatient. He feels a headache forming in his forehead.

“Dude, ask Ryuu, okay? If you wanna go on a cute date, just talk it out together! Don’t chicken out all the time, that’s not manly. There’s no reason why you two have to ask us all the time, seriously.” Nishinoya knows he’s said too much when his laughing face freezes. He tries to walk away, and he’s fast, but his legs are the shortest in the Karasuno volleyball club. And Kei’s are the longest.

“What do you mean?”

“Nothing! I said nothing!” 

“Who is ‘us’?” 

“Listen, you two are just bad! All this going behind each other’s backs trying to surprise each other. Communication is important! Talk it out together. I understand Ryuu because he’s hopeless and wants it all to be perfect for you, since he’s uh. Nervous still. But god, don’t ask me alright!? I don’t know where you’d take him. I can only come up with things I do with him, as friends!” Nishinoya stalks away, chomping on his garigari-kun. Kei is never a step too late. His forehead hurts from frowning now, too. There’s a lot of information to process, but none of which are helpful to Kei’s original quest. 

His phone beeps, but he ignores it.

“Do you know his plans? Does he want to take me anywhere specific?”

“I don’t know, okay! He said he got some sweet ideas, but not for this weekend because Yamaguchi said you would be busy-” Nishinoya rambles on about them being stupid, but Kei is busy thanking the gods for a friend like Tadashi. “-and then he tells me ‘no but you have to come, too. I need to scout this place out’. Why do I have to go there first with him is-”

“Wait. Going where? No.” Kei blinks as his brain connects a few dots. “Don’t go.”

“I know, right? I told him he should check it out himself.”

“Could you tell Tanaka-san to stay home.” Kei says before he thinks. Tanaka can’t plan to run off and go anywhere on the day that Kei finally has his nerves together to ask him out on a date. Nothing is final for anything, but Kei would feel downtrodden if Tanaka ha made plans already.

“Tsukishima, you’re testing my patience.” Nishinoya growls over his shoulder, but doesn’t try to run faster than his legs can carry him. “So, you’re planning stuff too? I swear to god-”

“Could you. Could you agree to go do this. Whatever it is. On Sunday. Keep his Saturday free.” Kei’s phones beeps again. He ignores the vibrating in his pocket. He has to call Tanaka later. Or ask him out over text. Or wait until tomorrow and ask him face to face. But he needs time.

“The whole Saturday or just the evening?”

Temples close at 5 p.m. “Between 3 o’clock and 6, if possible.” 

“Alright, I’ll be so manly and generous and let you do this once, okay? Only once! And because you two are hopeless without me.” Nishinoya takes out his phone to send a text to Tanaka, loudly groaning when he notices that his friend already messaged him. Kei tries not to peek but it’s not his fault, really. He’s tall, Nishinoya is a whole two heads smaller. It’s so easy to crane one’s neck and peek- But Nishinoya reveals the content, in an outburst.

“Can you believe this guy? ‘What’s the hold up with Kei? Is he upset? Am I doing things wrong? Noya-san answer me he’s not replying. Does he wants to break-’ I have to call him.” Nishinoya groans, and Kei’s heart falters.

Breaking up after 3 and half weeks. He’s doing it all wrong if Tanaka thinks that low of him. He watches Nishinoya as he pushes the ‘call back’ button and disappears further into the night his usual booming voice loud enough even when he tries to whisper. He’s off to calm Tanaka down over the phone. Kei hears a snippet: Nishinoya explaining they’re just talking tactics and that-

“You know your Tsukishima. He’s _shy_.”

Kei has the urge to check his own phone and reply to Tanaka, conjure proactivity from his bony fingers. But his hands won’t co-operate. He should have acted sooner. Done more. Been more sexual-

“Good, that’s over.” Nishinoya returns, shaking his head. His eyes aren’t looking too kindly to Kei. “You two really need to talk more. I’m sure you talk enough but... Don’t be afraid to tell him anything, okay? He worries a lot ‘cause he doesn’t know you that well. It’s been a month-”

“Three and half weeks.” Kei corrects, and he notices Nishinoya’s smile before it’s gone.

“A little over three weeks. You guys don’t know each other quirks yet and can’t read each other perfectly, so communicating is really important! Even if it’s hard for you, be a man and try it! Ryuu is good in listening and understanding, and he’s very empathethic?”

“Empathic?” Kei corrects, and his right arm hurts when Nishinoya slaps it. The wink and smile accompanying ease none of the pain.

“That’s the word! Oi oi, don’t be so gloomy!” Nishinoya rubs over the hit spot, suddenly worried. “Ryuu stresses sometimes ‘cause he wants you to feel comfortable in this thing you two are discovering together. It’s alright to worry. I’m sorry for acting all irritated earlier.” 

Kei’s head sidetracks. He decides to call Tanaka later, just to clear things up and ease both their minds. He should have kissed him on the mouth, in front of the whole team. That would have been more than reassuring that he wants to be with him.

They don’t share the same road home, but Nishinoya walks with Kei, going through where he and Tanaka go in their free time. Arcades, movies, hanging out at a place for hours with snacks, watching people, Tanaka judging people’s outfits to Nishinoya’s delight. None of the things Nishinoya sums up sound like what couples do for dates. It’s what Kei would do with Tadashi. It’s more friendship stuff than anything else. 

At last, Kei’s mind clicks the pieces together. He can be with Tanaka the way he is, they can do ‘friend’ stuff, but hold hands and be a couple. It doesn’t have to be all rosy and lovely. They can just hang out together. 

“Thanks, Nishinoya-san.”

“Oi, where’s the ‘senpai’, huh? You only say that when you want something?”

Kei smiles, teasingly so. 

*~*~*

Later that evening, when he’s fed, washed, and gone over what he wants to say a few times, Kei clicks on Tanaka’s name in his contact list. Staring at a few magazines piled on his desk, Kei waits for his boyfriend to pick up, sounding delighted and not too busy.

“Tanaka”. ‘I like you, a lot.’

_“That’s my name. People also call me ‘Ryuu’.”_ Tanaka says, an audible grin cracking over the static between them. Kei’s mouth is dry, and the words, practiced in his head all week, just won’t come out.

One day, Kei thinks. One day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, it will be another couple of chapters until Tsukishima will think of Tanaka as Ryuunosuke. Those who know my fics know I like to create a certain kind of familiarity and feel by letting the pov character think of the other by either first or last name. And I've got something very special planned for that change of occasion when Tsukishima starts thinking differently ùvú  
> (aka ya girl has like, a few sexy moments already written but without a chapter/proper story line to put it in yet 8D)


	5. Flaring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Tanaka siblings have a heart to heart about Ryuunosuke's current relationship status. There's a phonecall, a temple visit, followed by stress build up and tension relief. Also, selfies.
> 
> The boys spend their time well in the back-row of the cinema trashing a film, and getting handsy.
> 
> And Tsukishima learns why hickeys aren't allowed anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote parts of this chapter at the same as chapter 4/right after completing chapter 4. I knew I wanted to use Lohk's amazing artwork of [tanatsuki getting kicked out of the cinema for ages](http://lokh.tumblr.com/post/113150372525/they-so-would-they-would-get-themselves-kicked%22) (and received permission to use it as inspo uvu)
> 
> In other recent fics I've been playing around with changing my scenes-parting from ~*~ to triple stars more spaced out in length. I use both of these in this fic for reasons but I'm not yet sure if it works out for my readers the way I hope :'D My apologies for all those die-hards who waited for this fic to be completed, who read is as a Full Work, and have a sudden switch of division.
> 
> And I know I repeat certain kind of scenes/dialogues in various forms. I want to show a sort of slow-burnish growth from where they start out a boyfriends and watch them become more and more accustomed to each other as such. It's slow-paced and I hope readable and likable ;v; They're at a point were Tanaka will have to constantly reassure Tsukishima, for whom this is a first real relationship, with a guy nonetheless. I view Tanaka as someone who worships the ground his special someone walks on, and does everything for them.
> 
> SPOILER ALERT: the movie they're going to trash is batman vs superman (the only good thing about that movie was fucking Wonder Woman. Bless her). If you're a fan of the movie or haven't watched it yet and still want to... tough luck friendos :'''D 
> 
> Please enjoy the next installment! I gotta say, this is one of my favourite chapters so far ovo

Ryuunosuke stands in front of the reading material, averting his eyes from the erotic section. He’s been busted for looking once before and had gotten himself kicked out of the convenience store. Bored out of his brain, he takes a tour guide book off the travel section of the rack, blowing out his cheeks. His sister had felt the need for a dessert post-dinner, and felt inclined to take her little brother along too. Ryuunosuke didn’t mind the walk to hang out with his big sis’. What he minded was the amount of time that woman took to choose a dessert. Although Saeko said she’d pay for his too, Ryuunosuke had half a mind to walk out of the store. He had told her what he wanted, a mini Häagen-dazs chocolate tub. He needs a pick-me up after worrying about Kei half the evening. 

He thinks about him again. Berating himself, Ryuunosuke puts the guide back, then locates his sister at the pudding section. She’s been back and forth at least four times, probably. 

“Sis, any time now?”

“Shhh, I’m at the brink of...” she starts and trails off, into the salty foods. 

Ryuunosuke trails after her, knowing that putting pressure on her won’t hurry his sibling along. Distracting himself by wandering, he wonders if he can get her to share a bigger ice cream tub. He’s so in the mood for a sweet taste that he thinks about Kei’s lips, and he stops himself just in time to avoid crashing into someone.

“‘Scuse me.” He mumbles, rubbing over his shaven head. Another week and his sister has to work her magic again. His head itches, and he’s sure Kei wouldn’t like the feel off-

“Ryuu? Oi, Ryuu. I said I got mine. Pick yours.” Saeko waves a pack of peanuts next to her hip, holding the pudding cup in the other. She gives him a strange look, and Ryuunosuke knows what he looks like. Lost, gone, in another dimension of reality.

“Uh, yeah.” He backtracks into the frozen foods aisle, his sister hot on his tail. Even though the air conditioned convenience store is way colder than the first gentle kisses of the upcoming summer, Ryuunosuke feels his skin starting to burn. It doesn’t show the way it would have on Kei’s fairer skin, but Ryuunosuke cannot hide anything from the knowing eyes of his older sister.

“I’ve never seen you having it so bad for someone. You really like that skinny boy that much?”

“Shut up.” Ryuunosuke snaps, barely audible when he closes the door hard. He puts the mini tub on Saeko’s cheek. “Let’s get out of here before you change your mind.”

She kicks him in the shin, which is fair. They kibble all the way to the counter, then behave like perfect citizens as Saeko pays. Goodies in a plastic bag, Saeko dangles it in one hand as the other is in the back of her jeans pocket. They’re halfway home when Ryuunosuke continues the conversation from earlier.

“I really do love him. I don’t tell him often ‘cus I think he’s the kind not to like to be told it, so...”

“That’s tough. I feel sorry for you.” Saeko says, a somber, tactful tone in her voice. Ryuunosuke stops, making her halt too.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” 

Saeko always gave it to him straight. She never soften her blows or rosied her vision. Her clear-cut ways had sometimes been too much for Ryuunosuke growing up, as he was quite a sensitive boy. He got tough by having a tough sister, who practically raised him.

“He doesn’t look like the type to have as big as a heart as you have, Ryuu! He seems a lot colder, more sensible. You knew you were gay at age 13, but he might very well be experimenting. I’m scared you’ll get your heart broken again-”

“It’s not the same like that. And I knew I was bisexual, sis.” Ryuunosuke corrects her more out of the wish to not face his past. He forgets the people who weren’t worth his time, and moves on; he heads off home, his sister following behind, trying to reason with him. Fumbling at his jeans, he figures he left his wallet and keys in his school uniform’s pants, which were inside the house. He can’t storm off inside and shut himself in his room.

Saeko catches up at the front door, opening it with her own set of keys. She’s the only person more stubborn than him.

“I don’t care if he’s younger and less experienced. The total opposite of-”

“Don’t.” Ryuunosuke’s inside the house and flings his sneakers off his feet before Saeko can follow. She’s less balanced than him and has to hold on to the wall to get her ballerina pumps off. Ryuunosuke flies through the kitchen for spoons, not even wanting any ice cream anymore. He hates to be reminded of the hurtful past. His fist balls around two little spoons, when Saeko jumps him from behind. 

She’s tinier than him, her arms less strong than his own. But they’re a bigger sister’s arms. Saeko wrestles guys at work, telling them she has a brother that she grew up protecting. That same protection tries to engulf him as much as possible right now.

“I never want to see you hurt again, Ryuu. I hope this boy is different, I really do! We’re family. All I want is that you find someone who will love you as fiercely as you deserve.” 

Ryuunosuke knows that crying is not a weakness. But he can’t help but feel weak when the moisture pricks his eyes. He thinks about breathing exercises when his phone rings in his pocket. That he brought, of course, given that he wouldn’t want to miss a message from Kei, if he’d ever send one.. Saeko disengages herself from him, giving him a quick kiss on his temple, then puts their desserts on the table. She returns to pry the spoons from Ryuunosuke’s hand.

“Your phone, Ryuu.” 

Sighing and fighting back tears, Ryuunosuke breathes out and picks up without checking the ID.

_“Tanaka.”_

“That’s my name. People also call me ‘Ryuu’.” He forces a grin, hoping Kei can hear it. He doesn’t want to let him know. Saeko puts his ice cream at his cheek to make him jump and curse. She’s off laughing before he can retaliate.

_”...Are you alright?”_

“What? Yeah. My stupid sister is just being dumb.” 

“Your stupid sister is _awesome_ you meant to say! I won’t ever treat you again!” Saeko yells back from the living room, cackling. Ryuunosuke knows it’s a lie, the only one Saeko would ever tell him. Holding the phone between his ear and shoulders, he opens the chocolate dessert and puts the spoon Saeko left him into the creamy goodness. Walking to his room, it’s as if Kei can suspect the walk to more privacy. He doesn’t speak until Ryuunosuke closes the sliding door behind him.

_”Uh, senpai, I wanted-”_

“Hold the fuck up, what did you just freaking call me!?” Ryuunosuke’s face breaks out in a grin, not believing what word just came out of Kei’s mouth. This is golden. Unprecedented. 

_“...I won’t ever do it again.”_

“No, no no! That was awesome. You can definitely say that more often.”

 _”Saying ‘senpai’ is okay, but-”_ Kei starts this whole argument of hierarchy and Ryuunosuke’s twisted views, while Ryuunosuke sits down and enjoys his dessert. His mood is loads better now. Kei called him, and he didn’t seem to want to discuss anything sobering or depressing. They’re just chatting away. Saeko brings him green tea, disturbing his privacy for as long as it takes her to rub over his head fondly, only to groan about having to shave it again soon. Once she’s gone, Ryuunosuke starts his counter-argument.

“No but see, calling me ‘senpai’ could be really sexy, too.” He’s about to explain the eroticism behind it when Kei asks-

 _”Are we doing something erotic now, do I have to pull my pants down?”_ Kei asks in a flat, little surprised voice.

The tea wasn’t that hot, but Ryuunosuke’s eyes water when he half-chokes on his sip. Sputtering everywhere, it takes him a while to stop coughing. Kei’s silent on his end, waiting for the commotion to be over. Ryuunosuke curses, cleans up, and puts the tea down away from him. It takes him some time to get his bearings, but when he speaks, he’s calm again and ready to let his laughter ring through as well.

“I don’t think we’re at that stage yet.” He can hear Kei taking the word ‘stages’ and the meaning apart in his head. Like a puzzle. The silence is stifling, and Ryuunosuke decides he should distract Kei and ask about the weekend after next. “Anyhow… I wanted to ask you out-”

_“-called because I wanted to ask...if you free this Saturday afternoon, senpai?”_

They end talking over each other, but given Ryuunosuke wanting to be cool and smooth and not overbearing, against Kei’s sudden outburst, Ryuunosuke ended up hearing exactly what Kei said.

“H-huh!? Come again!?” Ryuunosuke sits upright, excitement making his eyes wide. This is actually happening...

_“...If you’re busy I understand-”_

“Nooo, don’t back out of it now! Man, I’m just surprised. Ya see, I wanted to ask you out too but for another weekend, ‘cus Yamaguchi said,” He’s cut off when Kei explains why Yamaguchi said this weekend wasn’t dating-time. All because Kei was slow gathering his nerves and call him like this. Right on the evening Ryuunosuke felt so down and low about it all and even wondered if Kei still wanted him. Fucking romantic.

 _“-and this temple is uh.”_ Kei stops short, as if he has to scroll down a webpage. 

“Tell you what. I asked Yamaguchi where I could take you, too. I don’t mind visiting a temple with you, of course. But how about we watch a movie afterwards? I thought Batman vs Superman, ‘cus I don’t like the new movies about them.”

 _”Me neither.”_ Kei’s voice relaxes into the call, as if the worst is over. Ryuunosuke’s heart can hardly bear it. They end up talking about the shitty Superman film, and how there’s yet another Batman. The only good thing they both agree on is that Wonder Woman is present. Kei mentions he’s heard about shots of other Justice league characters, and Ryuunosuke can’t stop talking about Aquaman after. 

 

He hears a female voice (‘Must be his mother.’) on Kei’s end, and Kei’s short when he tells Ryuunosuke he has to hang up.

“Sure babe. See ya tomorrow at the bike racks, 15 minutes early.”

 _”If you stop calling me that name, yes.”_

 

*

 

*

 

*

 

The tranquility of early mornings and the yet-not-here warmth of another hot summer day tend to fall to the background on this particular day. Kei could start making a top 10 of ranking how turned on and hot he feels whenever he’s with Tanaka. As promised, they met earlier than anyone else, hiding at their usual spot to suck face. Tanaka’s hands seem to have an on-going agenda of touching every inch of Kei’s body. 

It’s when the fingers lift up two layers of fabric when Kei’s ears seem to burn up. The hands aren’t even doing anything spectacularly lewd; they’re just resting on top of the dips of Kei’s lower back.

“You’re so irresistibly cute when you allow yourself to blush, Kei.”

“Please stop saying senseless things, Tanaka.”

 

*

 

*

 

*

 

Ryuunosuke thought about Kei’s back all day. It’s not his fault, really. Being the tallest in their club, Kei has an incredibly lengthy torso, well proportioned to his endless legs. Conditioning himself to think less of the legs, Ryuunosuke finds himself daydreaming about every part between Kei’s neck as his ass, wondering what kind of face he’d make if Ryuunosuke would touch or kiss the milky skin. While he has no desire to think of the heat of the summer, the thought of Kei’s glistening skin makes his mouth dry.

The thoughts are with him all morning, all day when he has classes to focus on (and not to sleep through), as well as when they’re practicing in the afternoon. Ryuunosuke’s eyes keep going back to Kei’s back whenever he’s turned around or avoiding the searching, steady gaze. He had let his hand go down and over Kei’s behind before (even went as far as squeezing it, and getting hit on the shoulder for that). Today, his fingers are aching for more. The dips in Kei’s back haunt him.

Spiking, scoring, having Kei by his side, and receiving lots of praise from the other teammates creates an impatient throb in Ryuunosuke’s fingertips, yearning for Kei more and more. 

After they say their goodbyes to the team, Ryuunosuke manages to lead Kei away. He loves to tug at the cooler hand in his grip. He loves keeping Kei guessing where they are going, and loves it more when Kei follows behind him, his curiosity piqued. Kei allows himself to be pulled along and pushes his glasses further up his nose.

“Where are you taking me this time?”

“Lemme surprise you.” He had found this amazing place near the exit gates the other day. Hidden behind trees and shrubbery, right against the wall, was a little hill. Together with Yuu, Ryuunosuke had used up his lunchtime to test out if two boys would be able to make it over the gate. Although Yuu was the total opposite in length (having less) and flexibility (having more), they were able to make it over the gate, earning some weird glances from passer-bys. 

This place also had a large tree, against which Ryuunosuke leans his back, his arms wide to welcome Kei. Rubbing his neck first, checking that no one is here and no one can hear them, Kei moves carefully over the large upturned roots and inches into Ryuunosuke’s embrace, face already lowering for the expected kiss.

Doing it like they always do, Ryuunosuke waits a few moments until Kei relaxes into his arms and into their make out session. He’s even happier when Kei suggests that they change their positions, making it easier on his neck and back if he can bend his knees and lean against the tree himself. 

Tentative and slow, so that Kei would be able to retreat at a moment’s notice, Ryuunosuke lets his fingers go below the waistband. He listens for protest, waits for the body he’s trapping between himself and the tree to struggle and voice concern. None of it comes. Instead, Kei eases into him, giving him more room to operate. Fearless, Ryuunosuke lets his hands travel lower and lower, cupping Kei’s ass. His blunt nails are careful not to scratch right away, but he kinda wants to squeeze. Nails dig into the soft flesh, and Kei’s body rushes forward, widening his legs to invite Ryuunosuke in.

“Tanaka…” Kei breathes against Ryuunosuke’s mouth, wetting it. Ryuunosuke’s mind becomes a hazy mess, and he pushes himself against Kei, his hips gyrating between Kei’s thighs. 

“God I wanted to do this for a while…” Ryuunosuke moans softly, then licks down to Kei’s neck. There’s an ample amount of space available to kiss and suck at, which is exactly what Ryuunosuke’s mouth busies itself with doing. Kei doesn’t protest until Ryuunosuke uses teeth, and the only complaint is to not bite too hard. Ryuunosuke obligingly uses more tongue, watching how much skin he sucks between his lips. Kei’s body stiffens against him, and Ryuunosuke’s fluid movements rock him a little. He doesn’t engage whatsoever, making Ryuunosuke doubt if he should continue.

Hiding that doubt behind a dopey, madly in love face, Ryuunosuke kisses Kei’s mouth again. Here Kei is more responsive, his tongue licking over the seam of Ryuunosuke’s smiling lips. It’s way too sensual to keep his hands down Kei’s pants, as they warm up against the newly found territory. Letting them glide up, he’s hit by surprise when Kei does voice protest after all.

“...Huh?” Ryuunosuke’s half-lidded eyes look up when he hears it. Kei’s cheeks are infiltrated by a redness capable of shaming all tomatoes, and his downward glance to their laps hints at things Ryuunosuke didn't think would be possible as of now. Blinking, Ryuunosuke makes a proper question exit his mouth this time. “What’s up?”

“I thought you’d… Nothing.”

“You’d thought I’d? What is it, Tsukishima?” Ryuunosuke doesn’t want to sound pissed off. His hands are above the beltline again, and he doesn’t understand what’s wrong. He’s told Kei a hundred times to speak up more-

“Tch, I said it’s nothing. I just thought-”

“Yeees?” Ryuunosuke keeps his hands steady on Kei’s hips, hoping he can ground him enough to be able to talk freely. He also stares him down as much as he can, needing to understand what he did wrong. Or what he had done right.

“...Your hands.”

“Ah, yeah. Sorry ‘bout that. Kept thinking of doing it, but you hit me the last time I touched your ass.”

“I didn’t dislike it.” Kei mumbles, his neck and ears on fire. He’s looking down at the closest root of the tree. Ryuunosuke blinks, understanding spreading through his mind, and soon shows on his face. A dirty grin makes it to his eyes, crinkling the sides. 

“Oooh, I see. You’re into it! Did ya think I’d do more? Were you hoping for it?”

“No! ...Maybe. I don’t know. I wasn’t opposed to it.” Kei looks at him, an angry expression on his face mostly because it’s so bright and coloured. Filled with pride, Ryuunosuke chuckles, kissing a place on Kei’s neck he hasn’t tried to ruin yet. It’s right under Kei’s jaw, and very close to his ear. 

“Am I gettin’ full allowance to keep doing it, then?”

“Please don’t ask me those kind of questions…” Kei looks up to the sky, barely visible through the full coverage of leaves above their heads. He sighs when Ryuunosuke’s mouth sucks in skin, nibbling at it slightly. There’s sweat and warmth from practice earlier, salty tastes which get Ryuunosuke’s hips going again. He can’t let himself go too much, and keeps his fingers unharming at the upper curve of Kei’s ass.

The leaves above rustle when a gentle breeze runs through them, and Ryuunosuke’s lips are the only ones making lewd sounds. Kei keeps his mouth shut the entire time, making Ryuunosuke second-guess his actions again. Leaving the skin biting, he looks up to Kei. 

“Listen beanstalk, if you don’t speak up or make noise, I don’t know if it’s pleasurable. I kinda need audio-feedback here!”

“...Why don’t you just presume I’m okay with it as long as I don’t push you back?”

“Kei, that’s not the way! I can’t do stuff ‘presuming’ you like them. I wanna know what turns you on.”

“Ah, I’d rather not. You don't need to know more things to undo me, Tanaka.” Kei says as a matter-of-fact, as if he’s not currently under a spell cast by love and partial lust. Ryuunosuke can’t help feeling proud about it, but he has to protest. His mouth opens for a lengthy speech, but Kei sighs and puts his elegant fingers over them. “Please, I simply can’t… voice this sorta stuff like you do,. I can't put it into words. I’m already embarrassed at it is having… uh, being made _this_ ridiculous-looking.”

Kei’s fingers move from Ryuunosuke’s mouth to wave at his face, which had never lost it’s colour from before. 

“Look, I get it. It’s all new and stuff and you’re not used to letting go. Showing yourself all open ‘n bare to someone else can be terrifying. But you totally should be able to do that with me! To look or sound really lewd is not a bad thing, and I’d never judge you for it. Tease, maybe.” Ryuunosuke grins, eyes not gazing anywhere but Kei’s worried face. 

“See, they’re feelings you have for me, right? I really wanna experience them! “ Ryuunosuke holds Kei’s hands, smiling. He knows all too well how it is to be afraid of love and ‘showing’ himself as a person who goes through these haywire emotions. “I know it when you relax or tense up when we kiss, ya know? Reading between the lines can only help me out a little, but I’m tryin’ to do so and be patient. You should know that.”

Thanking all gods, Ryuunosuke watches Kei nod. “I know you are…”

Squeezing the fingers, Ryuunosuke is glad to find them warm. Kei isn’t that nervous. He’s even glancing back more regularly now. “Hey, maybe it would make it easier to do it another way. Are you a visual person? Show me pics of the stuff you like or would wanna do! Oh hey, you could also use music, let me listen to the songs you like maybe.’’

“...Why music?” Kei follows the swerve off topics, having grown used to Ryuunosuke’s illogical-seeming ways. He tends to make connections in his head which other people cannot understand. Kei doesn’t seem that bothered by it; his curiosity sparked instead. 

“Yamaguchi said that your trance music tends to have lewd undertones, and since you’re good in English, I thought maybe they allude to the things you wanna do.”

Kei mutters an empty threat about killing Yamaguchi while he pulls out his mp3. Ever since he and Ryuunosuke became boyfriends, the headphones disappeared more often into his bag then staying around his neck. The only person who knew his tastes and had listened to them had been Yamaguchi. And, since Ryuunosuke loves music too, he had to know what Kei liked. 

“I don’t know what he means. And anyway, is _your_ English good enough to understand it?”

Ryuunosuke wiggles his eyebrows when he takes the headphone and puts it over his head. 

“Why don’t you translate for me?”

He can’t hardly hear anything when Kei presses play and his mouth moves. Kei rolls his eyes, shakes his head, then pushes one side of the headphones slightly off balance, freeing one of Ryuunosuke’s ears. 

“I don’t know them all by heart. And most of them don’t have text, anyways. I really don’t know what you think to get out of it-”

“Wait, did this girl just sing ‘touch me all night’? Jesus, Kei, that’s lewd alright.” Ryuunosuke thunders through, laughing when Kei’s embarrassment takes over his entire face.

 

*

 

*

 

*

 

Watching Tanaka laugh and his hands covering the headphones, Kei knows one thing for sure.

His top 10 could become a top 100 before summer’s end. 

“Here, you put them on,” Tanaka’s good mood and his fast reflexes have Kei swallowing another protest. He bows his head a little to make it easier for Ryuunosuke. It’s disgraceful how used he’s become to doing this already. To flock to a place whenever he hears Ryuunosuke’s booming laugh there, to hover closest to his back when they’re in a group, to bow his head for a kiss. To feel such a magnetic pull to Ryuunosuke’s person.

There won’t be anything left of him after this summer, not when he melts away under Tanaka’s loving stare.

 

*

 

*

 

*

 

The temple visit was shorter than Kei anticipated. They knelt in front of the statue of this temple, said their prayers, and Tanaka took a look at the stamp. They found their shoes at the bottom of the wooden stairs, and Tanaka remained silent. The square in front of the old building must have had a kind of aura that made him this way. Kei chose not to bother him by asking or worry about it too much. Tanaka was prone to showing unusual behaviour the more you saw of him.

Outside, Tanaka’s hand took hold of his wrist, pulling back for a picture.

“We hardly take any of those, don’t you agree?” Tanaka says as he taps the camera button. As he puts the camera up for a nice angle, he tugs Kei closer.

Pressing his head against Tanaka’s, Kei doesn’t pay any mind to the people walking in and out next to them at the gate. Instead he murmurs, “I guess it’s because we’re busy making out most of the time, whenever I don’t have to fend off your hands from my legs.”

“Wha-!” Tanaka takes a bunch of pictures, and when he looks at them afterwards, he’s not pleased. His brows furrow, and he ends up deleting most of the pictures. They captured his outrage at Kei’s words, mostly. Then his displeasure aims itself at Kei. “You really think that’s all we do?”

“Well, no. Not really.” Kei glances elsewhere, eyes trying to make out the quickest way to lunch. He doesn’t like intense situations, doesn’t like when the attention is on him. It has been Kei’s easiest goal to bypass any conflict. But after he and Tanaka decided to be a ‘thing’, Tanaka’s attention has been on him, for better or worse. Kei takes a step to diffuse the situation. “That’s why we’re here, right? On a date.”

“I’ll have you know that I’m trying my hardest to get to know you, brat. Wanting to kiss you is part of me lovin’ you, but if you feel like that’s all I wanna do all the whole goddamn time, I can stop.”

“That’s nonsense.” Kei’s head snaps back. “I never said I didn’t like it.”

Tanaka’s stare makes Kei tingle at places that shouldn’t be tingling in this moment. It must be the intensity of his eyes that have Kei’s spine and lower regions heating up against his will. When Tanaka finally speaks, Kei feels those places cool off instantly.

“No, you’re the type to shut your mouth and rather not say anything.”

Kei huffs through his nose, not liking being put in the spot in the middle of a gate. He walks on, indicating to Tanaka they’re standing in the way. Hands pushed into his jeans’ pocket, Tanaka follows with a reluctant swagger until Kei finds a spot out of the way of the other visitors and the glaring sun. 

“I am trying.” Kei confesses, feeling his throat and chest hurt. Before Tanaka’s confession, he had never felt any of these intense emotions. Today he’s just hit with a few of the not so nice ones.

Softening, Tanaka tilts his head to the side, then comes closer, his hands reaching for Kei’s. It’s impossible not to look past the shaven head to make sure no one is watching them. Then Tanaka’s lips touch Kei’s, and it’s impossible to notice anything else. Kei feels like he has whiplash; going from one emotion to the next so suddenly. His skin tingles at once, and all the invisible blond hairs on his arms stand up when Tanaka teases his tongue against the seam of Kei’s lips. 

“I know you are… Sorry I snapped.”

“Mhn.” Kei murmurs, his own mouth going for seconds at Tanaka’s bottom lip. The world’s not ending yet, so he may still enjoy himself in the shade. 

“Second try?” Tanaka suggest, taking his phone back out of his pocket. Kei nods, leaning into Tanaka and pressing his head on top of the buzz cut. “Alright, you’re cute today. Now smile!”

Kei does anything but when he’s told he’s cute, but Tanaka is way happier in the second round of pictures. And that’s what matters to Kei. He even allows Tanaka to touch his behind on the way to lunch; Tanaka gives him simple touches when no one sees, and his hand covers Kei’s back as they find a booth in the family restaurant. 

This boyfriend thing gets easier, Kei thinks, and he allows himself to smile when Tanaka eagerly checks out the menu.

 

*

 

*

 

*

Ryuunosuke bought the entrance tickets, not wanting to hear any protest from Kei and refusing to even allow him to come stand close by the ticket machine. Kei had made a fuss at the restaurant wanting to pay for his own lunch and had been too quick for Ryuunosuke to put the sufficient amount on the counter in time. So, making it to the top of the mall where the screening would be, Ryuunosuke had barked an order for Kei to stay put. 

When he turned around to find him again, Ryuunosuke considered the fact that he may have made a mistake. Watching Kei silently looking at the movie poster, Ryuunosuke was able to observe his nice profile in all his beanstalk-ish length and beauty, and had to once again remind himself that he had done it. He’d confessed, kissed, and had Kei as his boyfriend. His wildest dreams had come true, and they hadn’t gotten to the dirty parts yet. Keeping his mushy grin down, Ryuunosuke walks over to Kei’s side, who is staring at the Batman vs Superman poster.

“This movie is going to be such shit.” Kei muses, and Ryuunosuke’s grin and happiness couldn’t be more filled with love. 

“Damn right. The cast for Batman is just-”

“Bad. So bad. Affleck may look good in a suit but…”

“Yeah, they definitely bulked up the Bat-suit to make up for his physique.” Ryuunosuke snarks; he’s blissful when Kei does the same. They get popcorn, deciding over sweet or salty and which size (“Tanaka-san, I won’t eat that much.” “No, but I will!”) and then stand in line to enter the theater. 

Kei spots the fanboys first. Feeling his elbow, Ryuunosuke has to look between two people to see them, while Kei only has to lift his chin. Once he spots them, Ryuunosuke’s tongue becomes as sharp as his grin spreading.

“Ridiculous.” Ryuunosuke mouths to Kei, who snorts. 

“What kind of shirt is that… half one thing, half another.” Both their eyes track over the shirt which has half of the Superman logo on one side, half the Batman logo on the other side. 

“Maybe they should’ve fused. Like Goku and Vegeta.” Ryuunosuke says drily, then has to elbow Kei’s ribs when he starts snorting louder. Side-eyeing Kei’s shoulders as he shakes with mirth, Ryuunosuke doesn’t want to let it end, but Kei is being too obvious. Not that that matters either, but despite looks and behaviour, Ryuunosuke has a clean record at the cinema; never once kicked out. He puts a handful of popcorn into his face, then prods Kei another time.

“Kei, shut up.” He manages to speak past the food he hasn’t swallowed yet, while Kei holds his stomach. Either because of laughing or Ryuunosuke’s elbow prod. Kei’s laughter quiets down to a less apparent chuckle.

“Aren’t those for the movie?” He then asks, looking at the warm popcorn Ryuunosuke can’t keep his hands off.

“What is it to you? You said you’re gonna eat like, nothing.”

“ _That’s_ not true. I said I wouldn’t eat as much. I still want some.” Kei purses his lip, then shakes his head when Ryuunosuke offers him a handful. “I can wait. See, I was brought up learning patience.”

“The hell, me too!” Ryuunosuke groans back, keeping it down when they move ahead in line. “By the way, tickets are in my backpocket.”

“...Meaning?”

“Well my hands are full.” Ryuunosuke grins, smiling up to Kei whose side-eying him. He then takes the drinks out of Kei’s hands. 

“Tanaka,” Kei’s hands fall to his side, already seeing where this is going and unable to do anything against it. There’s people all around them, not nosy enough to pay them any mind, but close enough for Kei not to make a scene. Which he’d never make anyway.

“And yours are free.” Ryuunosuke looks straight ahead, lips straining to hide how pleased he is.

“That’s unfair, Tanaka-san.” Kei says just to spite him, but Ryuunosuke is having too much of a good time teasing.

“Better get them now before we’re up front.” He can see Kei checking the line behind him for the right moment, then quickly fumbles at the back of Ryuunosuke’s jeans. It tickles a little to feel Kei’s long fingers messing about. Ryuunosuke cannot keep the joy out of his voice when he chuckles, “Other pocket. Left cheek.”

“Damn.” Kei hisses, hating that he remembers a Transformers reference. Another series of movies Tadashi and he had quite strong opinions about. Kei quickly locates the cinema tickets and keeps them in his hands until it’s their turn to hand them in and the people behind them have to pay attention. Kei doesn’t speak to Ryuunosuke as they walk to the right theater number. Ryuunosuke laughs, having Kei snap his own ‘Shut up’ back at his senpai.

“Where’s all that respect at, punk?” Ryuunosuke giggles, having to watch out with the steps and Kei’s attacking feet. They make it to their row and their seats without any further problems. Ryuunosuke chooses the back row. Yuu and he would usually make a fuss about the perfect row just above the middle, but with bad movies, the back row was where Ryuunosuke had to be. It called to his darker side and all the bad things he’d mouth under his breath for only his best friend to hear. And now he’s here with his boyfriend to diss a stupid movie. This must be the life of perfect humans, Ryuunosuke contemplates, grateful to have been granted these kind of opportunities. As he moves along the back row to find the perfect seats in the middle of it, he feels Kei’s stare in his neck.

“Are we back here for a reason or…” Kei asks, rather shy. Ryuunosuke manages to put the popcorn and drinks down and then seats himself.

“Nah. Unless you want,” Ryuunosuke grins, receiving the sight of Kei rolling his eyes before sitting down himself. 

 

*

 

*

 

*

 

Tanaka’s laughter annoys the people sitting in front of them, but Kei cannot tell him to stop. He’s too busy watching the screen in a bored, unbelieving sort of way.

“You’d think they know by now that we’re all familiar with Batman’s origin.” Kei offers into Tanaka’s ear, who shakes harder, his head nodding in agreement. “Maybe if he’s being put into the well in every Batman movie they shove our way, he should stay there for once.”

“The worst thing… why is the whole shit-show in slow-motion!? Is this supposed to be tear-jerking?” Tanaka manages to hiss back towards Kei, his shoulders still unstable from laughing. None of Tanaka’s outbursts are silent. None have an inaudible, breathless, mouth-gaping, arms flailing motion that may suggest laughter without the sound. They’re all loud and in your face, same as the man whose stomach must be shaking too at this point. Kei simply ignores the few movie-goers who take a wandering look at Tanaka half-dying in the back of the theater. His forehead brushes Tanaka’s temple. 

“Oh. Look, that’s the shittiest thing I’ve seen all year.” Kei murmurs, as they watch the child Bruce spread his arms and rise up as a twister of bats fly around him. “And I’ve seen Hinata throw up in your lap.”

Swalling his ‘No fucking way’ when the kid’s feet lift off the well’s ground, Tanaka barks out another set of laughter, having to bury his face in Kei’s neck. His hands have taken a hold of Kei’s arm and shoulder. Hiding behind Kei doesn’t make Tanaka more silent. When the closest person in the seat before them looks around at them annoyed, Kei points at the screen. 

“Please, we’ve seen this a hundred times. Surely you’re just as tired of this as we are.” Kei explains to the adult, slapping Tanaka’s ribs to make him stop; to stop him from being so intimate when someone can see them. Tanaka somehow manages to wheeze back enough air into his lungs and stop being so interruptive, then settles back in his own seat. Kei’s side is still warm from where Tanaka had been. 

The screen shows a sandy, pastel beige background and the words: ‘Metropolis - Mankind is introduced to the superman’.

“Also known as, ‘mankind is introduced to the destruction and slaughter of an entire city while two aliens have a royal death match’.” Kei whispers towards Tanaka, who leans away, shaking again. Tanaka’s hand makes an insufficient mess of trying to push Kei -his face or his shoulder- away from him. They end up holding hands instead. A loud ‘shhhh!’ reaches them from a few rows in front of them, and Tanaka makes an angry face of challenging whoever dares to ‘shh’ him. He then looks at Kei with that same face, as if asking permission to throw popcorn. 

Raising one finger to cover his pursed lips, Kei cannot stop himself from being the one to laugh out loud this time. Tanaka isn’t stopping making that stupid face either, leaning in close. They manage, somehow, to settle down within a few minutes. But then Bruce Wayne hugs a little girl, and Kei cannot shut up about it.

“Ah, infamous and typical. A little innocent white girl who projects the whole of a not so innocent and diverse humanity. How touching.”

“Jerk,” Tanaka snorts, his hand slowly untangling from Kei’s hands. First he grabs popcorn, chewing on it loudly to annoy the people in front of him on purpose. Kei can see it, how Tanaka watches them for a reaction on him eating which they can’t fault him on. When nothing happens, his hand settles on Kei’s thigh instead. “We’re not gonna see the end of the movie if you keep going like that.”

“Oh, I’m sure half of this is your fault, Tanaka-san.” Kei responds, feeling at ease. This is so much more relaxing and… normal. It’s just like watching a movie with Tadashi. Except Tadashi’s hand wouldn’t run up and down Kei’s thigh. All goes well, until Tanaka’s words echo in Kei’s mind. He tries not to think about it, but with everything Tanaka-related, those attempts are futile. Even eating popcorn and watching the first show of kryptonite allows Tanaka an attack on Kei’s willing mind.

“Can’t wait to know what your kryptonite is, Tsukishima.” Tanaka’s wolf-grin should be forbidden, Kei is sure of it. He quickly looks away from it, acting as he can’t feel the soft peck on his jaw. Even when Tanaka sits back in his own seat, it haunts Kei throughout the first half of the movie establishing itself. 

_‘Unless you want’_. Kei’s dig at Tanaka’s impatience pales in the knowledge that Tanaka completely goes Kei’s pace within this relationship and never once pushes to a limit. His head resting on his hand, Kei contemplates those words. If he wants it, and if he would be ready for it, Tanaka would do lots of things currently only hinted at. There’s a bunch of stuff Kei thinks about and wants to try out, and a whole lot more he had no experience in, but feels his face heat up just thinking about it. 

Tanaka’s hand stays on Kei’s thigh. It’s a simple, non-threatening presence. The strokes are innocent, not coming close to the obvious region. Kei had been glad when their row remained occupied by only the two of them. Yet there’s a sort of uneasy feeling that stretches from where Tanaka touches him. 

Kei settles back into the chair more and more, and when he analyzes the feeling, it’s not discomfort he feels. No, the thought of them doing indecent things in the back of the theater, while no one is looking, it’s something else. A rush of excitement which hardly ever happens runs over his spine, and the thoughts appeal to him. It’s an action movie, and there would be enough scenes providing loud noise to cover two teenages sucking face in the back of the theatre. That single thought mobilizes Kei. It’s sponsored by the permit _‘unless you want’_. Kei finds himself wanting. His head leans towards Tanaka, who looks surprised at the sudden presence close to the side of his face.

The kiss happens without a warning or an exchange of words. A rather absentminded act of two people looking for a simple comfort in each other. Kei doesn’t close his eyes, watching Tanaka who checks out the movie and Kei’s face, sporadic switches as his thumb strokes a little closer to Kei’s upper thigh part. The touch sparks a crazy want in Kei’s center region, and his tongue licks over Tanaka’s mouth.

“You wanna…?” Tanaka asks against his wet mouth, leaving the ‘what’ out for Kei to fill in, as if he could even suggest anything. It breaks his confidence, having to voice what plays inside his head. He’s not one to make advances. This date idea had already been a stretch for him. But if he doesn’t want an angry Tanaka’s pouting on the sidewalks, he has to give. 

It’s a mere tactical retreat when Kei backs out towards his own seat, but he doesn’t recline his back against it. He shakes his shoulders, hoping Tanaka can act on it.

Tanaka leans over to bite his ear in response, grinning. “Whatever you wanna.”

It doesn’t go unnoticed that Tanaka checks Kei’s groin for a moment. His hand stays on Kei’s thigh though, returning to a safer spot. Not that Kei’s whole body isn’t on fire already. He sits back into the comfortable chair, his shoulders on edge, his hands fighting the urge to fidget and make him look ridiculous. The mere thought of all the things two boys could do unseen in the dark run through Kei’s mind like a wildfire. And he never knew how to extinguish an inferno this size.

 

*

 

*

 

*

 

“Now here’s the only reason this movie is somewhat cool.” Ryuunosuke laughs, fully enjoying seeing Wonder Woman appear on screen. Kei is more silent, his arm around Ryuunosuke’s, both at ease on top of the arm rest. Up until Batman and Superman’s constant fighting and misunderstandings, Ryuunosuke and Kei held nothing back in terms of mean comments. Every eye roll was accompanied by loud complaining about how stupid and bad the film truly was.

Suddenly Kei’s arm shoots away when at last Wonder Woman enters the scene, when an employee of the cinema stands next to them in their row. Ryuunosuke doesn’t like having to tear his eyes away from a finally decent battle scene when the employee asks for their attention. Next to him, someone who looks quite constipated shines a small light at their feet, and he bows low to whisper to them.

Asking them to leave.

“What, why?” Ryuunosuke demands, half in Kei’s seat when he leans over. He can smell fear, coming from both this clerk who is just doing his job, and from Kei. 

“We have heard complains about your behaviour and are kindly asking for you to leave-”

“What the… damn.” Ryuunosuke fumes on the inside, and Kei looks unhappy too. But they do not fight authority; they pick up the popcorn (as little as is left of it), gather their things, and file out, heads bowed as the clerk holds the door open for them. He leaves right away, trusting them to exit on their own.

“Wow, this sucks.” Ryuunosuke kicks the ground, shoulders low. Watching a stupid movie is one thing, but he’d always finish it, no matter what! Even Kei’s cute embarrassment doesn’t help to soothe the situation. Lips pressing together, Ryuunosuke pulls out his phone.

“C’mere,” he pulls Kei closer to him, and they take an annoyed selfie together. Ryuunosuke purses his lips in an unhappy snarl, his head touching Kei’s cheek. “I can’t believe they kicked us out! This never happened to me and Nishinoya before.” 

“Hmmm,” Kei murmurs to himself, excitement out of his system. It must be the first time Kei had a brush with authorities like this because of his behaviour. Usually he have fled the scene, and Ryuunosuke would get it up front for being rude. To soothe the sore pride, Ryuunosuke leaves a quick kiss on Kei’s jawline. 

“Now we have more time to kill. When were you supposed to meet Yamaguchi?”

“Half an hour after the movie, it’s close by the mall.”

“Kay, so one more hour.” Ryuunosuke muses. The planetarium and aquarium are nowhere close by, and those were meant for separate dates anyway. They have already eaten, so that’s out of the question. In the mall they could visit the arcades, but Ryuunosuke cannot remember if Yamaguchi had mentioned Kei liking those kind of games. But there’s a print club machine, so maybe-

“Uhm, Tanaka-san?” 

They were headed to the escalator when Kei speaks again. Ryuunosuke has given up telling Kei off for his ongoing politeness. 

“Yeah, what?”

“We can go… shopping. If you like.” Kei rubs the back of his neck, not looking at Ryuunosuke. A good thing when Ryuunosuke trips as he steps towards the escalators’ first step. 

He’d just never thought he’d hear the words. 

 

* 

 

* 

 

*

 

Kei hides his face in his hands, not needing to see Tadashi’s ongoing fit. 

He somehow made it to this family restaurant’s booth without letting the embarrassment get to him; but he said good bye to Tanaka a little while ago, and could finally confide in Tadashi. His best friend, who cannot stop laughing at Kei’s expense. His long fingers push his glasses towards his forehead, and he wishes he could take back what he just told Tadashi.

Then again, if he could go back in time, he could undo so many things he said to Tanaka, as well. 

When Tadashi seems to calm down at last, Kei sighs, and puts himself together again.

“That wasn’t funny.”

“Tsukki, that was hilarious!” Tadashi’s shoulders are still shaking when he leans in over the table and past the half-drunk dragon fruit milkshake. “I cannot believe you said that!”

Kei hisses. “It was the heat of the moment.”

“You _never_ do things in the heat of the moment.” Tadashi whispers across the table, an evil smile riding on the corners of his lips. Kei knows. He would say the same if not- 

“I also have never had a relationship like this. With someone like Tanaka. He’s just-” Kei looks out of the window, second-guessing every word coming out of his mouth when he thinks, speaks about or to, Tanaka. There should be no issue when he talks to Tadashi, but this day has gotten the better of him. Tanaka’s lustful, tempting, and teasing grins have gotten through him. The sexual tension of ‘Whatever you wanna’ had hunted him down and broke him apart. 

“Tell me about it. I can’t believe you tried making out in a changing room!”

“Shut up, Yamaguchi.” Kei snarls, keeping himself in check instead of kicking his friend under the table. Kissing in a cabin wasn’t even the worst. Being handsy in the cinema and being kicked out of said cinema hadn’t stopped them from going overboard in other public places. Kei wasn’t _like_ this. 

“Oh, oh my god.”

“What now?” Kei hisses, hiding half his mouth behind his hand, his arms half crossing his chest. Tadashi purses his lips, and sits back, the perfect image of trying to keep a secret. He blinks quickly, too. Not good. “What!?” 

Kei asks again, wishing he hadn’t.

“You uh, you have something, eh, over here.” Tadashi stammers, half laughing, half blushing, fully enjoying too much of this. He taps the side of his own neck, indicating Kei’s.

Kei quickly covers both sides of his throat in horror, as realization thunders through him. “...No.”

“Y-yes! Oh my god Tsukki, just how far did you go..?”

“Not that far!” Kei blinks, unable to see it in the window where they’re sitting. He wants to run into the bathroom. This explains Tanaka constantly evading his eyes when they said good bye. This explains Tanaka’s ‘whoops!’ in the changing room. Kei will never listen to him again. _’Hey, can you check if this shirt fits me?’_ was just a lure to get Kei behind the curtains. To messily kiss his neck and grope him, saying all sorts of lewd stuff. 

“Shit,” Kei murmurs, rubbing his neck, having to endure Tadashi having another fit of laughter at his bad luck. He looks at his phone, momentarily staring at the new background Tanaka made him set a picture they took during the date. It has Tanaka kiss his cheek while both Kei’s eyes are closed. Kei finds their thread of conversation, ready to fire a sharp question as to what Tanaka thought he was doing leaving such obvious marks. They really should set up rules of engagement, Kei believes. Hickeys are forbidden. 

 

* 

 

* 

 

* 

 

Yuu whistles when he sees Kei’s neck, and Ryuunosuke has to punch him before he attempts to comment on it.

“Shhh, stop it, Noya-san! I said the topic is off limits!”

Kei looks pissed again, luckily at the world at large and not just Ryuunosuke. Yamaguchi hides his face as he snorts to the side, gaining Kei’s wrath for a moment. Ryuunosuke apologizes again, but Kei won’t hear it, his cheeks tainted pink. It’s too warm for a scarf, and their uniform’s collar won’t reach the mark Ryuunosuke left at Kei’s neck. It has transformed from a slight red to a deep purplish blue. Ryuunosuke didn’t calculate how much the fair skin would suffer, even two days later just from a bit of biting and sucking. 

He bites his lip, unable to keep his pride completely hidden. It’s somewhat sexy that he marked Kei, to show that Kei was, in fact, off-limits to anyone but him. When Kei notices the lip-bite, which could read as seductive, he thinks Ryuunosuke is smirking.

“This isn’t funny, Tanaka-san!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last month I checked when I first published this fic, and its almost a year old??? I am super sorry for the slow and irregular updates 8D I don't want to publish anything that's not absolutely perfect and read over a couple of times. Chapter 6 is almost done (and my beta has started on it!!), and I'm currently collecting my ero-know-how to tackle Chapter 7 (which is going to be hot, my friends. Not just because the fic rolls into summer ;DDD)
> 
> Basically! I want to everyone who read it so far. Especially the people that have left lengthy comments; you gave me power and motivation to produce lots and lots of words in a single afternoon. I'm always carefully planning and adding to this fic, and I review every paragraph and dialogue with care.
> 
> From the bottom of my heart, thank you so much for staying with me. 
> 
> ((Also! I have tried to use my writing twit more often. I'm basically using it when I write or when I have accomplishments in the numerous work in progresses. [Uoza is the Japanese word for pisces, and nachteule is german for night owl](https://twitter.com/Nachteule_4) The four stands for death (if you've studied Japanese, you catch the drift ww))


	6. Blazing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsukishima tries to pry information out of Nishinoya to sort out Tanaka's 'experience'. Nishinoya's advice shoves Tsukishima into Tanaka's direction to ask himself. But then Tsukishima is met with yet another problem...
> 
> Tanaka earns the kind support of his fellow second years, and the two boyfriends hang out with their best friends together (at which Tanaka's PDA rises to new, reckless levels). And after the whirlwind of emotions and events seems too cool off, Tsukishima wakes up next to Tanaka who's reading erotic novels, heating up all over again. The questions stands as to how much longer Tsukishima can keep these wildfire emotions for Tanaka inside, and if Tanaka is ready to face the burning sensations.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I saw a cute LINE exchange Odaji-san made received permission to use it in C+C~ If you’re an tsukitana/tanatsuki fan, pls check them out on twitter!! Oh and just a heads up for those who didn’t know this: as far as I’ve perceived, Japanese high schools have half a class day on Saturday, and some club activities then go on after that for a longer session. Oh and if by now (and after knowing me) you’re not familiar with the ‘wwww’, please google it ww
> 
>  **PSAs!!** Okay so first of: this chapter will have a mention of past exes (well there's only the one tbh but more are alluded too. Also this particular ex, altho its not explained in detail in the fic, didn't treat Tanaka well, to say it softly.
> 
> Second, there's a mention of violence but not so bad that it should be tagged in my opinion. There’s mention of a fight and bruises. I didn't mention anything explicitly homophobic, but the mood of writing may still be heavy... Just mentioning it here for all the dears who do not like this sort of content, but I want you to rest assured! It's nothing too heavy, and the person can handle his own self. I also don't use any of this as a plot device, but just wanted to give a different mood, as well as giving more backstory and reasoning to the character.
> 
> This chapter was more of a jumble of all sorts of random things I wanted in here. Its Tsukishima-pov heavy too, but somehow it worked better for me to write from Tsukishima's perspective as he goes through phases of acceptance and dealing with all these emotions and desires.
> 
> In any case, I had a ton of fun writing this at intervals. Hannah, thank you so much for reading these over for me. You had the most appropriate and hilarious reactions in the gdoc and it made my day!! The best moment was when I wrote Tsukishima's eye colour and Hannah asked 'Does he really have [food item] coloured eyes' and I went on google images to prove it and snapped the whole experience www Apparently I was very vicious about it www

It has become a weird part of Kei’s morning routine. The first thing his hand reached out for from under the blankets (which became thinner and thinner as summer’s humid greetings slowly arrived) would be his glasses. And then his hand would go for his phone, thumb pressing the LINE app after seeing a red number indicating new messages. Tanaka had exchanged his old phone for a newer version, and the new apps had come and gone as the ebb and tide of the ocean. Kei hadn’t minded adding Tanaka to his contacts, even if it meant creating the habit of checking his phone more often now. 

They had ended yesterday’s conversation about an upcoming in-team practice match this Saturday. Kei had been grumpy because they would play on the hottest day of the week. What he hadn’t seen before going to bed, was Tanaka’s reply.

 **Tanaka Ryuunosuke:** Tsukishima-kun, do your best ♡ 

Kei couldn’t help but snort, immediately typing away his reaction. Tanaka never minded if his reply came late; he knew full well how random his texts came and went as to not be bothered by it.

 **Tsukishima Kei:** The heart wwww it doesn’t suit you at all.

 **Tanaka Ryuunosuke:** The fuck Tsukishima!

 **Tsukishima Kei:** Well, it makes me happy. It’s kind of cute.  
I like it.

 **Tanaka Ryuunosuke:** O-oh…

 **Tsukishima Kei:** Are you embarrassed?

 **Tanaka Ryuunosuke** Shut the fuck up! 

In a good mood before even getting out of bed, Kei brings his body into motion. Maybe having a long practice at the end of the week may not be the worst of things. His phone vibrates with another barrage of messages. Kei can anticipate the pattern; curses, ‘be respectful to your senpai’, the occasional ‘brat’, and the invite to talk this ‘through’ at the bike shed. Grinning to himself, Kei leaves the replying for later, only to irritate Tanaka on the rare moments he wants to have immediate replies.

 

*

 

*

 

*

 

The heady beats of EDM keep Kei calm when he needs it. He’s not allowing himself to make frequent glances towards the house. The last time he’d been here, he had come face to face with Tanaka Saeko, a protective older sibling. Tanaka had assured him that she wouldn’t be here today, and had invited Kei over to hang out. 

But first, he and Nishinoya had to study under the relentless and unapologetic Ennoshita. Since Takeda-sensei’s declaration, the four chaotics in their group have taken their Sundays as serious study days. Even so, Kei had come earlier. He didn’t have much to do as he wasn’t worried about the upcoming tests, and Tadashi had run off to Shimada’s for extra jump float serve practice. His mother hadn’t bugged him about where he was going, and simply said he looked happier than usual. Kei thought it was a stretch. Surely he must have looked irritated with the way his body’s soreness beat home every attempted dive at yesterday’s practice match.

_’Pretty sure my expression wasn’t that much different…’_

From where he stands, Kei has a good view on the front door of the Tanaka household. It’s late on a Sunday afternoon, and the sun is still high. Before the entrance opens, he hears Nishinoya’s loud and boisterous laughter. Stepping away and out of sight, Kei contemplates his tactics and considers whether or not he should really be doing this. 

“See you tomorrow! Monday morning practice is the best,” Nishinoya exclaims, jumping out of the house while proclaiming his love for the sun and the need for more ice cream. Narita and Kinoshita exit after him, thanking Tanaka for his hospitality. Ennoshita is the last to leave. Kei’s body feels unpleasant, but he stays still until Nishinoya walks out of the house and into his line of sight.

“Nishinoya-san,” Kei says quickly, but it’s no help. The other three 2nd year senpais have heard him, and stick their heads around the corner. Kei hopes no one will yell out of his name and make Tanaka aware of his presence. He’s been careful all the way… He lets his tone drop to a whisper as he watches an unusually silent Nishinoya. “I wanted to talk to you about something.”

“Ouh, of course. You guys go ahead! I’ll catch up.” Nishinoya laughs to their teammates who are still giving Kei weird looks. Their eyes question why he is here and why he is waiting for Nishinoya, who is pushing them to another path and refusing to let them interrogate Kei. 

Grateful, Kei gravitates more towards the hedge that hides him from the Tanaka house, and waits for Nishinoya to come closer.

“So, what wisdom do you need this time from your great senpai?” Nishinoya is happy to help and proud to be asked. His mood changes however, when Kei beats around the bush. “Speak up! This is about Ryuu, isn’t it? Be more of a man now, Tsukishima!”

“I’ve been wondering about… his experiences.” Kei mutters, rubbing his neck. The hickey has been gone for a few days. It had been a thorn in the eye of so many of his classmates, both male and female, and there’s been quite a lot of gossip about who has been giving Kei hickeys. 

Sighing, Nishinoya isn’t fast to answer. Before even that, he lectures Kei, who experiences a vague sense of deja-vu in this moment. Maybe he should have used ‘senpai’ again…

“Tsukishima, listen well. Haven’t I told you before you should communicate these things with Ryuu? You guys have been doing so well lately without badgering me at all about your insecurities. Not that Ryuu has many, of course!” Nishinoya adds quickly, smiling. “But seriously… You’re afraid because you’ve had zero experience before him, right?”

“I wouldn’t call it zero…” Kei tries to deflect, but Nishinoya isn’t having it.

“With dudes, though! You’ve never had…” Nishinoya leans forward, making sure passer-by’s wouldn’t hear it. “Sex with a man before, have you?”

Kei wills his face into obedience. This topic wasn’t easy for him to confront, but he wouldn’t let Nishinoya know if he could help it. Keeping his face in a cool balance was an easy feat; he’s had a lot of practice with Tanaka, who’d tease and try to get to him to crack every chance he could find. 

“No. I haven’t.” He feels torn, too. While they’ve been more handsy during kisses or simply while hanging out, Kei can’t shake the feeling that Tanaka is holding back for his sake. Kei may have been able to read blocks and his opponents, but he still has little to no clue about the pace of their relationship.

Nishinoya doesn’t let him wallow in that for too long, and steers him to face his own insecurities. 

“Here’s my advice; Ryuu is a fantastic listener. There’s no man who will listen to you better than he does, even if you weren’t romantically involved. You might not believe it, since you haven’t talked to him about this yourself, but he’s really awesome and can make you feel comfortable to talk about anything! Apart from liking you a lot, he’s very non-judgemental if you feel less than secure about these things, believe me!” The urgency in Nishinoya’s voice, how his face changes and he starts to blink faster… Kei gets the feeling that Tanaka and Nishinoya might have -no probably must have at one point- talked about sex, too. Either between boys and girls, or boys and boys...

“In any case, what he did in the past with other people doesn’t mean one shit now he’s with you, does it? He can only use that experience and make sure you’re both having fun! Stop worrying so damn much, Tsukishima.”

“You’re sure he won’t… become upset or impatient?” 

Nishinoya looks up at the hedge, as if it had all the knowledge Kei was missing out on. “I’m gonna tell you something.”

When Nishinoya looks back at him, Kei feels ice run down his spine. It’s so warm today, but he cannot help but feel cold.

“Ryuu’s first boyfriend was a lot older than we were when we started high school. The guy… he was kinda pushy.” Nishinoya’s irritation and downright disapproval of that person becomes more apparent in his face than it does through his words. And Kei thinks the tone Nishinoya took was already one of repugnance. “I won’t say too much, but Ryuu won’t do anything he won’t like or feel at ease with. The same he won’t do anything _you_ wouldn’t like or wouldn’t feel ready for. He knows from experience than pushy boyfriends can be a pain in the ass, and that one’s confidence can be broken by such assholes. He’d never subject someone else to that, just because of ‘lust’.”

A bad feeling spreads in Kei’s gut. Details aside, he can’t help but feel the same way that Nishinoya looks in this moment. He has no kind feelings for whoever hurt Tanaka. 

“You may not know this, but Ryuu and I… when we started out in the club, we had a bit of a rough phrase in the very beginning. Ryuu is quick to dislike guys at first glance, and I wasn’t having some sort of baldy look down on me for whatever reason.” Yuu laughs, rubbing the back of his head as he reminisces. “We disliked each other for exactly… two weeks I think? But we dealt with our issues and became good teammates. Good friends, even.”

‘Rough phrase’ and ‘dealing with it’... Kei thinks of the back of the gymnasium, and how Tanaka usually solves his issues (if Sawamura doesn't get wind of it). 

Kei wishes he would have done more when he was given the chance. Having more experience in general might kill the anxiety of facing Tanaka in the bedroom, of becoming bare and vulnerable… But wouldn’t Tanaka also be like that? It wouldn’t just be Kei undressing or engaging in sexual activities with someone. Tanaka likes to please, and he’d be so careful.

Nishinoya still looks up to Kei as if he was a two meter opponent who was underestimating a libero of his calibre. 

“You know he adores the ground you walk on, don’t you? Don’t look away now!” Nishinoya jumps Kei, pressing his hands on Kei’s face. It’s impossible not to stumble backwards or to try and pry him off, but it’s never worked before, either. Kei stands there, somewhat put on the spot, while Nishinoya hangs around him. “He’d do anything for you! But you gotta do what!?”

“...Communicate.” Kei answers, glad it’s the right answer when Nishinoya jumps off him. It might be the hardest thing to do, and not quite what he’d had in mind for conversation when he’s alone with Tanaka but… Nishinoya has a point. And Tanaka has been saying the same thing in different way. Maybe he really has to get over himself for this...Kei won’t tell Nishinoya this, but by the looks of it, his senpai’s smile indicates him knowing.

“Okay, now go and have fun! Oh and Tsukishima,” Nishinoya says, halfway running to where the others had gone off to, “Don’t worry about Tanaka. He’s tough!”

Kei doesn’t really know what that’s supposed to mean with regards to the earlier conversation, but he heads towards Tanaka’s front door anyway.

 

*

 

*

 

* 

 

Ryuunosuke is busy cleaning the dishes his friends left him. He’s been trying to get on Saeko’s good side for a while now, and still failed to get her to drive Kageyama and Hinata to Tokyo… He should put more effort into it, and this was just a minor step. He’s almost done when he hears someone at the door. Fully believing it’s one of his earlier visitors, he opens the door wide.

“Huh, you? You’re damn early.” Ryuunosuke smiles upwards at Kei, stepping back to let him in. “The others just left, did you see them?”

“What is that bruise?” Kei says, sounding off. Ryuunosuke had hoped his face would’ve looked more normal after spending half the weekend inside the house. Saeko had scolded him yesterday night, and Ennoshita had done the same as soon as he entered the house this good Sunday morning. Only Yuu had applauded him on the new battle wound. Ryuunosuke, even without looking into a mirror, knew quite well that he still had a nasty bruise on his jaw, and an ugly cut to accompany it. 

Downplaying it in order to keep Kei from worrying, Ryuunosuke turns the unbruised side of his face towards Kei and smiles. 

“Heh, it’s nothing. Knocked my dumb head against the furniture this morning. What do you want to drink?”

“Please don’t change the subject all of a sudden.” Kei loses his shoes in a doorway and doesn’t put them away neatly. He’s in Ryuunosuke’s face before he can run off into the kitchen. Pressing fingers lift his face, and as much as Ryuunosuke cusses and protests, the injured side of his face is turned for Kei to inspect. “...What’s this? You didn’t have it yesterday at practice.”

“Well yeah I said, I knocked against the furniture just this morn- OUCH, that hurts, bastard!” Ryuunosuke pulls back when Kei’s thumb presses against his sore jaw. “Be a little gentle, damnit.” 

Even as Ryuunosuke flees into the kitchen, Kei won’t stop nagging him. So many questions are fired his way that even Ryuunosuke’s strong mental prowess falters. It’s the eyes that get him; he’s seen quite the new side from Kei since they kissed that very first time, and even before that when Kei had been speechless at the confession. But now those light eyes, softer in tone than Ryuunosuke’s and mostly bored-looking, have become slits of worry. It’s hard to shake it off when one’s lover shows this much care.

“Shit okay, shut up. I was in a fight just after practice. Ennoshita scolded me already, and if it isn’t gone by tomorrow morning, I’ll also have Daichi-san on my ass. I don’t need you babying me.” Ryuunosuke spits, harsher than he wanted. If only Kei would stop looking at him like’s he’s fragile. Clanking glasses on the counter, Ryuunosuke’s hands take hold of it to steady himself. “Sorry, I shouldn’t have lost my shit. You’re only worried, I get it-” 

Fingers press above his jaw, close to his ear, and the turn is much kinder than before. Ryuunosuke can actually feel the sports tape around Kei’s fingers he knew was there after the end of Saturday’s practice. Kei had actually listened and softened his touch.

“Who- Who was it?” Kei asks, his eyes strangely changed. There’s still worry, but also something more irritable and less caged. Ryuunosuke answers before thinking, slightly turned on.

“Just some guy of my year. Baseball team I think. Had a bit of frustration, barked up the wrong tree. Believe me, he looks worse than I do.” Ryuunosuke tries to laugh it off still, but can’t really bring himself to do it. Kei looks far away, as if remembering a nasty memory. The interrogation is far from over.

“...Was it because of me?” Kei asks, his voice just as soft as when Ryuunosuke got him the ankle-bracelet. He isn’t looking at Ryuunosuke anymore, but at the space between their socks.

“Fuck, I wanted to spare you but… You just understand everything so quickly. So yeah, he sorta figured out I gave you those hickeys. Made nasty comments under his breath as I walked by, so I set him straight. Ennoshita sorta understood but said I should fix my problems another way. Oh, and uh, yeah they all know now, the second years of our club, I mean. Yuu got mad at Ennoshita and spilled the beans that we’re together.” 

“That’s the least of my problems.” Kei sighs, his hands lowering to Ryuunosuke’s neck. Before Ryuunosuke can inquire what these ‘problems’ were, before his mind can come close to overthinking, Kei’s lips are on his jaw, gently kissing away at the bruise. A bit of saliva makes it over the cut. The tingling sensation overrides the itching spot. “You’re not hurt… elsewhere?”

“N-no I’m fine uh. Wait, yeah no, I totally got a bruise on my dick, too-” Ryuunosuke tries to lift the mood, his laughter crushed when Kei hugs him. The entire length of his boyfriend leans against him, and the arms, these blocker’s arms, haven’t put this much power and dedication into hugging him before. Ryuunosuke is at quite a loss by the blatant show of affection. “Hey, I was making a joke. No need to crush my lungs. Ehehe, easy, Kei. I’m fine, y’know!”

Kei steps away nodding, but Ryuunosuke doesn’t think he’s quite here with him yet. 

“Don’t worry about that guy! I punched his teeth out- okay it was only one tooth -but he won’t bother you! And Noya-san said he’s going to harass him too if he steps a toe out of line. He’s in Narita’s class, so we even have a spy.” Ryuunosuke sways with his hands in a jovial manner, easing up his joints and the air around him. It wasn’t actually true that he punched the teeth ‘out’, but he had loosened them quite a bit.

“Can you stop worrying about this for _my_ sake?” Kei asks, still not looking at Ryuunosuke while he takes a seat at the table. “I cannot believe you got into a fight…”

“Tch, I’ve been a terror since elementary school, y’know. This? This is nothing.” Ryuunosuke says, pointing at his blemish and the cut. He then uses the same hand to touch Kei. “Hey come on, stop with the long face. I’ve been looking forward to seeing you after studying all day.”

“Hmm,” Kei hums back, neither agreeing or protesting. To Ryuunosuke’s dismay, the perfect lips push out into an undeniable pout. Ryuunosuke’s weakness ever since he knew Kei _could_ pout. Stronger men than him would have looked away, smarter men would have find a way to control feeling so squirmish watching it. Deep inside, Ryuunosuke was nothing but a masochist who could do no such thing.

Until he bursts. 

“Will you fucking stop it with your pout powers!?” 

Eyes widening and chin lifting, Kei’s eyes glance at Ryuunosuke. “My… my what now?”

“Don’t act as if ya don’t know exactly what I’m talking about, Tsukishima.” Ryuunosuke mimics the pout, exaggerates the bottom lip maybe a bit too much, and wobbles it towards Kei’s face. He must have looked like a fish looking for a kiss, as Kei laughed and said just that. His hands find Ryuunosuke’s neck for the third time today, pulling him in for a kiss. For a moment, Ryuunosuke just leans into it; one hand on the table, the other behind Kei’s seat. Before the threat of using tongue arises, Ryuunosuke’s chest is being pushed back so that Kei can speak.

“I surely didn’t pout.”

“Yes you did. No talkback.” Ryuunosuke pouts this time, his head ducking to reach Kei’s neck and teach him a lesson. He doesn’t reach it though. “Hey, ya think these thin thighs can handle my weight?”

“They’re not ‘thin’... I think?” Kei questions either his thighs or his ability to hold Ryuunosuke, who flips one of his legs over to straddle and sit down on Kei’s lap. It’s quite different from how they usually go about it, given Ryuunosuke’s leg ‘fetish’ as Kei calls it. To make sure he’s welcome here and to able to jump off if not, Ryuunosuke lowers himself slowly to sit on Kei, who handles him easily. When Kei’s hands are on Ryuunosuke’s waist, the latter goes in for the kill. Armed with teeth and tongue, he sucks at the places he marked on other occasions, before he remembers.

“Oh wait, shit, sorry about-” But before Ryuunosuke is allowed to apologize, Kei’s hand is at his neck, blunt nails and a bit of sportstape noticeable. 

“No, I don’t mind. Add them higher up for all I care.” Kei had that look in his eyes again, the one Ryuunosuke hadn’t had the pleasure of seeing before today, and it created weird throbs in his pants. Eager and grinning, Ryuunosuke’s mouth dips to kiss Kei, right below the jaw. It’s a gentle kiss, and a whispered demand.

“Return the favour at this place on my neck later, okay?” Ryuunosuke doesn’t know if the bruise right on his jaw will be gone tomorrow or not, but he wants to have a clear sign just below it. Love will trump hate, after all. After he hears affirmation, Ryuunosuke pushes the rim of Kei’s shirt aside to continue his work further below. Right where shoulder and throat meet, Ryuunosuke meets Kei’s skin with his teeth, pulling and sucking as he takes in Kei’s pleasured hums. The blunt nails don’t move an inch away from Ryuunosuke’s neck, spelling a very clear message; this is mine.

Kei’s mouth parts, and with it comes an exhale that deepens when Ryuunosuke’s tongue twirls more at leisure and in more elongated intervals. It goes as far as a single moan, but the sound is soon cut off when Kei puts his hand in front of his mouth.

Ryuunosuke stops right away. “Hey, don’t do that.”

Taking Kei’s hand, Ryuunosuke looks at him when he interlaces their hands, finger by finger, locking Kei’s thumb under his. He also locks Kei’s eyes with his own, not allowing the mustard yellows to glance elsewhere in their bashful ways. 

“No need to be coy with me. You can be as loud as you want with me, always.” Ryuunosuke grins, alluding to the future where anything could happen, whenever. 

With his free hand, Kei rubs Ryuunosuke’s head, clearly wanting to have the attention be put elsewhere. “It feels smoother… did you shave it again?”

“My sis’ did it for me,” Ryuunosuke begins, unable to rub over his hand like he usually would, given Kei’s right there. The little subject change makes it easier not think about how Kei sounded earlier. The sounds, as little and as silent as they come, burn a fire right under Ryuunosuke’s balls which are currently very close to Kei’s thighs. Laughing it all off, Ryuunosuke tends to his slightly embarrassed boyfriend. 

“Anyway, don’t go and change the subject. We really have to work on your mouth and voicing things more properly!” Ryuunosuke barks a laugh, then bites Kei’s ear. When the mood is lighter at last, he jumps off Kei’s lap, making a funny Kabuki actor slide across the kitchen floor on one foot. 

“C’mon, you know what time it is,” Ryuunosuke says smoothly as he holds out his hand towards Kei, letting his eyebrows wiggle. Kei’s eyes roll, knowing he’s about to watch Ryuunosuke play a videogame and there’s not a damn thing he can do about it. He takes Ryuunosuke’s hand, even though he wouldn’t need it to simply get off a chair. 

“Please don’t suddenly pass it to me when you’re at a difficult stage this time, senpai.”

Ryuunosuke sputters, holding Kei’s hand tightly in his own as he whips open his door. “You just watch, stinkin’ brat. Also, call me senpai properly, and not just in mockery. Goddamnit. And don’t pet my head just to distract me, either!”

“I would never…” Kei replies, less than truthful with a grin forming on his mouth. Ryuunosuke feels half the need to flip him off, but doesn’t. He has to save _other_ uses for his middle finger to shut Kei up. But those all belong to another time.

 

*

 

*

 

* 

 

Sawamura Daichi. Third year, captain of the volleyball team. Oldest of their club. Called ‘Daichi-san’ by most to show their familiarity and respect. One of Karasuno’s most solid receiver. A foundation allowing others to play wild and free. Known to be kind, but mostly terrifying. Ryuunosuke currently found himself under the gaze of one of Sawamura’s scarier faces. 

While he could try to avoid looking at his captain, Ryuunosuke instead met him head on, bruise and all. It had been lighter this morning than it had on Saturday night, a fact Ryuunosuke has attributed to Kei’s kisses. The Tanaka siblings had decided not to use any makeup for covering. Ryuunosuke would sweat it off anyway. Might as well be honest about it. In any case, it made him look tough. 

Sawamura sighs, hands falling off of his hips and limply to his side. “Ennoshita warned me about this. Does it hurt still?”

“No, not really. Daichi-san, please, I won’t do-” 

“It’s alright. This time is forgivable.” Sawamura’s face softens, and he glances behind Ryuunosuke. “At least it was a heroic reason to get into a fight. But don’t let it become common. If people like that say anything, try to ignore it and report to either me or Takeda-sensei, understood?” 

“Y-yes!” Ryuunosuke straightens, his heart more sensible than before. He didn’t think he’d be able to handle another wave of scolding after all. He turns around and finds Kei, seemingly under control of his face. But Ryuunosuke’s eyes catch the squirming. It’s Kei’s one tell; his fingers are laced in front of him, nervous. It brings a smile to Ryuunosuke’s face to see this kind of worry.

“The poles! Set them up already!” Sawamura bellows to a group of second years who stood to the side, watching the exchange. It scares Ryuunosuke out of his wits, and he joins up with Narita and Ennoshita to get the poles together. Yuu is already bouncing inside the utilities room.

“You’re alive.” Narita grins, eyebrows up. Ryuunosuke waves his hand in front of his face. 

“Barely,” he responds, mimicking Narita’s grin. “I think Tsukishima is worse for wear than I am.”

The two of them laugh while Ennoshita marches on to Yuu, yelling about how he and Hinata cannot lift the pole on their own. Frightened by the tone in Ennoshita’s voice, Hinata drops the pole and yells ‘Yes’ and ‘No’ at the same time. Yuu scolds Hinata now, for being so weak-willed.

Narita stops Ryuunosuke by grabbing his arm. They’re still a bit away from the commotion, behind which Kinoshita is tyring to unload the nets of volleyballs into the rolling carts. “By the way… we didn’t say it last time but… We’re fully supportive, y’know!” 

Blinking, Ryuunosuke turns to Narita, who lets go of his arm. . 

“Uh, thanks? I mean, I knew you guys weren’t troubled by my uh, liking boys stuff.” Ryuunosuke rubs the back of his head. It’s something that Yuu knew all about, but the rest of the second years merely guessed at the fact. It has been a careful walk on ice, except that Ryuunosuke had no finesse on skates, while Yuu would stampede. Ryuunosuke wasn’t sure when everything had become a known but unspoken fact, but he had always suspected that at least Ennoshita, Narita, and Kinoshita knew. 

“No, but this is the next step! And just. We talked about it, and… I want you to know that we’re absolutely supportive of you and Tsukishima.” Narita says again, driving the point home to Ryuunosuke’s feeble heart. It means a lot to him to hear it out loud, although he knew it somewhere deep down in his gut. Acceptance is a weird thing…

“Are you going to stand there all day!?” Sawamura yells again, from the far side of the court. Ryuunosuke and Narita scramble, while Kinoshita pushes two volleyball carts at the same time, quick on his feet. 

 

 

*

 

*

 

* 

 

Untangling the nets, Tadashi looks up to where all the second-years and Hinata are holding up the start of training. Kei feels the eyes of his best friends flicker between Kei himself and his boyfriend. Tactful as always, Tadashi doesn’t comment. Kei had given him an undetailed account as a forewarning. It helped, too; Tadashi had been one of the few to not give an reaction when he saw Tanaka’s face. 

What he gave a reaction on was the hickey at the other side of Tanaka’s throat. It was a private stab when no one was watching them, but Kei’s neck burned up anyway. He gave Tadashi a much sharper ‘Shut up’ than was usual, while enduring the sweet laughter of his friend. 

“I do wonder if other clubs are as rowdy as ours…” Kei laments, watching their senpais hurry with the poles. 

Tadashi snorts, and as the net untangles between their hands, he steps up and away, holding one end while Kei lifts the other. “At Karasuno or volleyball teams in general from our prefecture? I am hoping we’re not the worst bunch.”

“So I guess we’re lucky here after all.” Kei says more to himself as Tadashi moves away holding the net. Running ahead, Tadashi avoids a yelling Sawamura, who’s very concerned about Kinoshita’s maneuvering. Kei moves towards the pole closest to him, which accidentally is the one in Ennoshita’s and Tanaka’s arms. 

“God save me,” Ennoshita sighs, letting Tanaka lift the pole over his head, while Ennoshita himself puts the end of it into the ground. “If we get another duo next year, and Daichi-san isn’t here to lead us…”

“Hey! I am standing right here,” Tanaka growls, keeping the pole steady and helping Ennoshita to twist it into place. “And anyway, I will be here too, you know. You won’t be dealing with it all by your lonesome. Surely the rest of us will mature a lot, and maybe Kageyama and Hinata will be less chaotic than they are now.”

Ennoshita squats, looking up to where Tanaka and Kei are standing. “That doesn’t ease my heart in the least.”

They help Kei fasten the net on their end. On Tadashi’s side, Nishinoya has taken Hinata to sit on his shoulders, as they pull the net up themselves instead of letting Kinoshita or Tadashi handle it. Ennoshita’s face is one of stone, before he growls at them.

“That’s dangerous! Nishinoya, stop involving Hinata in your antics! Hey!” Ennoshita is off before Sawamura can be alerted, leaving Kei alone with Tanaka. Immediately he feels a soft touch at his lower back. 

“It’s a damn wonder Noya-san didn’t jump Hinata and tackle him to the ground by sheer force. Ennoshita doesn’t know when he’s lucky.” Tanaka huffs a laugh, his fingers a warm, steady pressure on Kei’s spine. It eradicates all possible replies from Kei’s lips. He keeps staring at Kinoshita trying to help Hinata down to safety. “Anyway, talking about getting lucky-”

Ryuunosuke doesn’t get to finish his sentence. He removes his hand from Kei’s back and turns to the door. Kei does the same, freezing mid-turn when he sees their coach’s angry stare fixed upon the two of them. He’s just entered from the door as it appears, and comes straight for Tanaka. The eyes narrowed as they honed in on a spot on Tanaka’s jaw, then to the rest of the face as if requesting an explanation.

“It’s quite the day and age when you can come to school with a hickey like that.” 

If it would have been Kei, he’d have covered the spot right away in shame. Tanaka does no such thing, and it touches Kei in a way he cannot explain. Focusing on the doom right in front of him, Kei believes he should speak up and shield Tanaka the best he can. After all, this was partly his fault. The hickey on Tanaka was a brighter colour than the one Kei had, and it was hidden away under his sport sweater

Ukai’s head drops as he sighs, his hand fiddling in his pocket. He hands Tanaka two patches of gauzes and a couple of bandages to wrap over the bruise. “Cover them up for now, okay? The hickey and… the other thing.” 

Leaving before anyone can say a word, Tanaka glances at the patches, then after Ukai. He elbows Kei in the side.

“Don’t be so freakin’ stiff! Help me place these…” Tanaka laughs, good-natured as he rips open the packages. Kei’s fingers fumble between his, reaching not just for them. For a brief moment, he stops Tanaka’s fingers with his own, entangling them like the nets, woven together. Kei looks at their hands, different in length, colour. Some fingers have tape, some others have cuts. The words are in Kei’s head and inside his throat, but it’s hard to bring them past his tongue. He can’t even look Tanaka in the eye, and keeps staring at their interlaced fingers holding the two patches.

“I’m-”

“You’re not sorry. I told you, you don’t have to be. And I won’t let you.” Tanaka interferes, waiting for Kei to understand. He places the white patches; one over Tanaka’s jaw, who refuses to flinch, and one over the reddish-brown spot created by Kei’s mouth on that lazy Sunday evening. Tanaka grins, a dangerous, toothy grin that makes him all the more likeable to Kei.

“I’ll take this off right after afternoon practice, and parade around the basketball team if I see them!” Tanaka’s laughter alarms a few people around them as he runs off. Kei would go after him and try to bring him off that parading plan. Conserving his strength, he knows what to do after practice. Distract him enough to not think about others. This crush of Tanaka’s has bloomed into something so bright and burning that it inches throughout Kei’s being whenever he’s close to him.

 

 

*

 

*

 

* 

 

“Us three?” Tadashi shoulders his bag after fitting his outside shoes on his feet. Tadashi’s complete acceptance has made it easier for Kei to talk about all sorts of things concerning Tanaka.

“Nishinoya-san comes as well. It’s not meant to use you in any sort of way, though.” Kei feels the need to clarify as he rubs the back of his neck. Tadashi’s laughs, a silent huff more meant to himself. They say goodbye to the rest, Kei’s eyes lingering on Tanaka’s half naked back. A snort at his side makes Kei turn his head and push Tadashi out of the club room. 

“I don’t mind scouting, y’know!” Tadashi says when they’re outside and out of hearing range of the rest of the members still inside. “I’d feel like a spy, and we could come up with secret signals.”

“...You and Nishinoya have bonded over this, haven’t you? Tanaka mentioned signals, too, and that they had been Nishinoya’s idea.” Kei enjoys the cooler breeze of the evening. Spring had left them in pools of heat which tended to be unbearable during the day. The walks home were one of the most enjoyable parts of Kei’s day, especially because Tanaka would sweeten them. He had told him to meet him at the point where Kei and Tadashi part ways, after Kei suggested Tanaka’s time was better spent with him than in front of the basketball team.

“Maaaybe~! We always walk to school together and then you’re off to see Tanaka. Of course I’d bond with the person whose best friend has also left him.” Tadashi’s voice is so good-natured that Kei doesn’t have any reason to take his words the wrong way.

 

*

 

Kei cannot believe that, in his free time, it’s still possible to wind up surrounded by volleyballs. While Nishinoya has dug into his bag looking for a second pair of shoes, Tanaka has forsaken his boyfriend duty of keeping Kei company, and challenged to Tadashi in testing out the volleyballs.

“I don’t have one. Here, Yamaguchi, do a float serve!” Tanaka calls to Tadashi as he spikes a ball his way. Tadashi has no time to get help from Kei, as he has to bend his knees in order to receive the ball. Kei’s face must have distorted into irritation because Nishinoya starts to laugh and calls him out on it.

“Easy! We come to this store regularly, they’re used to us playing around.”

Sighing, Kei turns away from them, making sure to have clear sight of the flying balls as much as possible. He doesn’t need anything for himself, but looks around just to have something to do. Straying away from where Nishinoya is surrounded by boxes and mismatched shoes, Kei finds himself in the general sports outfit section. Browsing the more expensive and colourful brands, he hears a rustling from his side. 

In the time that he turns, he can barely make out Tanaka. Within a second of knowing it's him, Tanaka’s mouth crushes on Kei’s, and he pushes him noisily against the clothing rack. Kei melts into him on instinct, having been handled like this so many times before against the hard brick of a building or the vending machines. Their arms know where to go on automatic, and Kei’s eyes close as he trusts Tanaka, whose tongue presses past his opening lips.

“...We’re in public.”

“I don’t care, you were pouting.” Tanaka huffs back, nuzzling over Kei’s cheek. “And there’s no one over here anyway.”

“Yamaguchi and Nishinoya-san are behind us,” Kei starts, shutting his mouth when Tanaka grazes his teeth across his jaw. A reminder of last weekend.

“And they don’t care,” Tanaka whispers as he starts licking a trail down Kei’s throat, who has trouble keeping his breathing even. Especially so when Tanaka’s hands can’t keep it above his belt, but grope past below it. For the longest time, this has been the extent of their affectionate encounters. Kei’s never felt the need to touch Tanaka the way he’s being touched in return; there had been other things on his mind.

“Wait, please.” Kei gasps out when Tanaka’s fingers curl over his behind. They retreat fast, bringing Tanaka’s hands above the belt once more. Butterfly kisses make it over to Kei’s ears, barely burning. 

“Too much?”

“Again, we’re in public and there’s people…” Kei tries again, gaining a laugh hidden in his neck when Tanaka bows forward. 

“Yeah, and it’s just that,” Tanaka teases, pushing Kei’s front against himself. This time Kei manages to keep any louder sounds unheard. Before he can react, Tanaka’s is off him, giving him one more kiss on the mouth. “I think Noya is done… Yeah, I hear him.”

Tanaka is gone before Kei can protest whatever it had been that he wanted to protest. Reassembling himself, Kei checks a mirror to make sure he looks decent. He finds Tadashi watching, a grin his is unable to hide in time before Kei sees it.

“Your, uh, your shirt is untucked.” Tadashi says, then makes for his senpais as fast as he can before Kei opens his mouth. Pushing his shirt back inside his pants and tight under the belt, Kei’s longer legs reach Tadashi in time before Tanaka and Nishinoya are in sight.

But once he got a hold of Tadashi, Kei doesn’t even know what he’s thinking anymore, or what indeed he wanted to say. His gut has this build-up and sudden release, but he knows quite well what he felt earlier pressed against Tanaka. It wasn’t obvious now, but he’s been aroused to a point where he wasn’t sure if he needed Tanaka to stop because of the public and their friends, or because Kei wouldn’t have been able to stop himself.

“...Shit.”

“Are you alright, Tsukki?”

“I think I’m fine. I’ll tell you later.” Kei manages to say as Nishinoya waves at them, a box of shoes tucked under his arm. At his side, Tanaka stands with his hands in his pockets, and a lazy grin on his way too smug face. Kei’s brows draw together as he sees him, and can’t help but feel attracted.

 

*

 

*

 

* 

 

Kei hadn’t noticed how tiring sexual desire could be. After he explained to Tadashi through text how he felt about Tanaka and what he wanted to do (or thought he’d wanted to do), he had felt emptied out. Lying next to Tanaka on his bed, who had been reading and not prying into Kei’s fervent messaging, Kei had felt super sleepy. The coziness found in the warmth of another body, Tanaka’s arm around his shoulders, and Kei’s limbs slumped lazily across him....

It was no wonder he fell asleep. 

Drifting for a mere moment, Kei’s eyelashes flutter open. He hadn’t noticed that he actually nodded off. The room is lit, but silent. The only sound comes from Tanaka flipping through his manga, which he holds open with one hand. Kei has trapped himself; lying on his side, Kei had put one of his arms under Tanaka’s shoulders and pillow, and Kei’s head lies perfectly fitting atop of Tanaka’s chest. The rise and fall is caused by his breathing, his soft exhales moving Kei’s short bangs. He feels himself being pulled to the land of dreams once more.

“Hey, sleepyhead.” Tanaka mumbles, pressing a kiss on top of Kei’s crown. An unreachable place if Kei wasn’t lying like a fetus, his legs entangled with Tanaka’s and the blanket thrown over them. Kei wakes up fully when he notices his blurry sight. Missing his glasses, he cannot remember taking them off. His free hand roams over Tanaka’s chest, suspecting them lying there. 

Tanaka thinks he’s cuddling up to him.

“Dawww, aren’t you the sweetest when you’re sleeping? I put your glasses on the bedside table. No worries.”

Kei huffs into the fabric of Tanaka’s shirt, which would usually fog up his glasses. Moving his legs, he drags one over Tanaka’s groin, and notices for the first time a sizeable bulge. The touch freezes Kei’s up, unable to think what he’s supposed to do. He cannot see what Tanaka is reading. He needs more facts to understand the situation, and to find a solution.

“Why are you hard, Tanaka-san?” 

If Tanaka was ashamed or tensed up below Kei’s limb, he didn’t notice. There was a re-settling; the brush of fabrics. Kei’s leg wasn’t against the bulge anymore; but he couldn’t move otherwise, either. Tanaka’s voice sounds strained.

“It’s my reading material.” Giving Kei his glasses back, Tanaka spreads the manga open to let him see. Sight returning, Kei realizes it isn’t a manga, but a novel with choice pictures here and there. The contents make him heat up instantly. It was one of those erotic books, aimed at males and having male-on-male content. Kei saw the edge of the book’s colour, a bubblegum pink. His eyes return to read what Tanaka had been reading, and it was a rather zesty interaction. One the left, the picture depicts two men making out, while their hands pleasure each other’s members in rapid motions. _Oh_.

“Aha, that explains it.” Keeping his voice an even tone, Kei doesn’t mind his position right now. His head is beneath Tanaka’s, and his boyfriend cannot see the blush currently warming up Kei’s face. The men are college students who had a lot of pent up energy, evolving into sexual frustration. Realizing they had an desire for the other, they ended up with pants down in a supply closet, confessing their love in a rude manner.

Chuckling into Kei’s hair, Tanaka’s chest creates a rumble under Kei’s cheek pressed to the torso. 

“Sorry, I didn’t meant to wake you or do anything while you were sleeping, either. I may be a pervert, but I am a respectable one.”

Kei mumbles as he reads the dialogue breaking down to name-calling, moaning and gasps. The occasional ‘Feels good’ pushes in between broken of sentences. “I don’t mind.” 

Lying through his teeth, Kei feels stirrings of what he reads affect him. His body curves in a way to fit on the bed without being glued to Tanaka entirely, for which Kei is currently grateful. Knowing of Tanaka’s erection is one thing, but having one himself...

“It’s uh, pretty light so far.” Kei hopes he can keep the attention on the erotic book and far, far from himself. 

“Heh, yeah. This couple starts out vanilla, but then explore more hardcore regions.” Tanaka explains, his thumb pressing down the pages that lie ahead. Kei understands the hesitation of showing what those ‘hardcore regions’ would include, for which he is grateful. He cannot help feeling curious though.

“Such as?”

“There’s biting, dominance play, blindfolds and uh. Fisting. They brush BDSM a lot but don’t take it there too much. I think the blindfolds and the eh, other thing is as far as they go in that direction. They switch around a lot and use toys, but nothing too crazy. I like the stories mostly because there’s is no dub-con drama or anything that makes me feel like they’re not into it or are afraid. They have a lot of friction but generally like each other. At the end there’s this super sappy love confession during sex, and well.”

Tanaka rattles on without much breath in between. Kei can feel him being conscious of what he’s saying, especially when he mentioned the fisting stuff. Kei doesn’t know what it does to himself, really. It’s so much to take in.

“Dub-con? Dubious…”

“Consent. Like when one is saying ‘no’ or that he wouldn’t want to do it…”

Kei hugs himself closer to Tanaka, careful about his middle part and his leg. “Yeah, you’re not like that. You’d never make me do anything I wouldn’t want or like.”

A deep exhale exits Tanaka. “I’m glad! I have been trying not to be too overbearing, and it’s working out, right!?”

Kei nods, unsure how to explain that they’re technically both hard and lying in the same bed, talking about sex. As perfect as it sounds, Kei strays away from the physical, and keeps his questions technical and on the matter of Tanaka.

“I have several questions.”

“I can imagine! Shoot.” Tanaka says, putting the novel to the side and hugging Kei with both arms. It hides Kei even better, for which he is grateful. 

“Are you interested in all the stuff you mentioned? As in, personally?”

“You mean if I want to try this out myself, and imagine you and me doing it?”

“...Yes.” Kei murmurs, thinking about the toys one could use, and how a fist would even fit. He squirms under Tanaka’s arms, whose has rolled to his own side too, facing Kei’s body. Tanaka puts his chin on top of Kei before he answers. 

“It gets me off when I read it, if I’m honest. I’d be open for a bunch of stuff, too, if my partner was. Most of the toys look fine, but some are meant to tickle I don’t think that would work for us.” Tanaka laughs, linking it back to the memory of their ticklish encounter and the hurt afterwards. “I’ve never imagined you topping me, but that’s not really an issue if you’d wanted to take control.”

“No.” Kei says immediately. “I wouldn’t be the one wanting to take charge. You know more…”

For a moment they’re silent. Kei knows for a fact that his entire face must be red, and that it has gone to his ears and neck, too. Tanaka just holds him.

“That’s… that’s really good to know.” He says at last, relieved. “Well uh, the fisting stuff. It scares and fascinates me. Both doing it to… to someone I like and uh, having it done to myself. I know it’s weird but! I don’t know. I think with the right person, I’d like to try it. But it's definitely some advanced kind of thing and not really something to do right away.” Tanaka has a hard time explaining himself, but Kei still gets it. It’s so easy to picture it now. Kei feels himself getting more bothered by Tanaka’s words, and the possibilities. “In any case, it depends mostly on the other person, his interest and kinks, which I have been trying to find out like madman.”

Tanaka’s boisterous laugh lifts the entire mood, and he kisses Kei’s crown again. Nothing of this scares Kei. He feels light and protected, as if he could say anything and not feel embarrassed. He also knows that Tanaka’s light stab was in good nature. 

“I don’t know what I like… yet. I haven’t had… the experience or the books you have.” Kei bites his lip, wishing he could just evaporate. Tanaka’s arms are solid around him, and his fingers stay static in safe places. He reaches behind Tanaka to get the erotic book, wondering how much of these Tanaka has, and if he could borrow them. Tanaka divides them, but no too much to lay Kei bare. 

“I don’t mind finding out, with you…” They say at the both time, halting. Kei’s eyes widen and Tanaka grins. 

“Sure! Here, let’s resettle,” Tanaka falls on his back once more, and they assume the previous arrangement. One of his arms goes around Kei again, this time to hold the book better for them to read. Kei hadn’t been sure when he started talking if he wanted to mean reading or actually doing, but felt all the more at ease knowing they were taking it easy. 

“Wanna read from the start or…?”

“I don’t mind. It might be boring for you.” Kei pouts as he has one side of his face pressing against Tanaka again.

“I’ve read them a hundred times, I’d never get bored.” The pages float by until Kei can read from the beginning. Tanaka explains in a soft voice that this is a series of ‘first encounters’, meaning both the men who didn’t know each other before, and the first homosexual encounters that follow. 

“My sister bought them for me after we checked reviews and forums which books would be alright. I couldn’t ask for anything else though, it’s too much! Have you ever looked up the things you can put in your ass!? It’s incredible.” Tanaka speaks in awe, paging through the book when Kei nods. 

“I never thought about that. You know I hadn’t thought about gay sex before…”

“Before me! Yeah,” Tanaka says fondly, a hint of pride sounding in his tone as his lips brush softly over the hairline separating Kei’s forehead from his bangs. “A lot of the things they do in the books seems really awkward and weird at first, but the more I read it, the more I am able to fantasize.” 

They pass the pages of heavy make outs and mutual handjobs, continuing into the waters of which Kei knows so little. Kei makes Tanaka pause as the page depicts one of the men being held down at the hip, while getting fingered. 

“...I meant it before. I never thought about taking control or be very active. At this stage, I don’t think I could do it, to be even as talkative as these two are.” Kei stops Tanaka before he says the obvious thing, how Kei doesn’t have to be. “I am pretty sure I don’t desire to- uh, being the active part.” 

The more he talked, the more Kei knew he sounded like he didn’t want his first time to be soon. He hoped it was clear to Tanaka what he meant.

“That’s cool.” Tanaka says, the book falling flat on his stomach and hiding his bulge from Kei’s view.

“...Unless you want me to,” Kei mumbles, but Tanaka arrests his speech process with a gentle hand under his jaw.

“No, no! I’m fine with guiding you and helping. Not to boast, but I’m pretty sure I can make you feel good, in the future. Whenever you’re ready.” Tanaka looks deeply into Kei’s eyes, who forgets for a moment that he’s blushing. He feels a separate heat than the one in his pants take over under his ribcage. Even if it's somewhat scary, he isn’t afraid of letting Tanaka see him, have him. Love him.

Kei trusts him.

“Ah, anyway…” Tanaka kisses his lips, a wet sound coming from the touch without using tongue. “You mind if I uh, take 20 minutes of private time? You can stay here and read the rest if you want, but I need to use the bathroom for a bit.”

“No, you stay here, I’ll go to kitchen and wait.” Kei is quick to act. His erection hidden below the blanket, he slides off the bed and exits the room, Tanaka calls after him. 

“Take whatever you want from the fridge! I’ll hurry, it’ll be 15 minutes tops, promise!”

Outside, Kei finds the bathroom, and shuts himself in. The thought of Tanaka, the things they talked about and read together, the pressure building in his guts; it has Kei close his eyes and let his hand travel, wondering if he’d hear Tanaka. Tanaka on his back on his bed, getting himself off, imagining them both doing it, the sounds that come from one or two hands, lubed and wet.

The imaginations helps out enough for Kei to buckle against the door a couple of minutes later. Only then can he open his eyes, wash his hands, and make his way to the kitchen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm also pushing the fic (at long last) towards more erotic content heavy waters, but it's mostly talking/thoughts! End of the chapter has a talk about kinks and likes, which I like to write C: I kept this pretty light for reasons 8D the next chapter will have hot stuff for all those who waited patiently. I just really love to have them talk things through and be clear with each other ;v;
> 
> What kind of kinks do you think Tanaka and Tsukishima would or could have? Would this be something you'd like to see in this fic? Please let me know in the comments or reach out to me on twitter (fukurouDAMN)/tumblr (fish-wifey)~ Private messaging/anon is okay and I won't mention it in the notes that you told me if you don't wanna!
> 
> I also like to thank everyone for the continuous support. Some of the amazing comments that I got boosted my love to write in such bursts that I finished and wrote so many good parts for this fic. To everyone who left a comment and telling me in detail what they liked about this big project, thank you so much. I'm very blessed and happy to be able to write such a wholesome and sweet fic for these two!


	7. Burning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the seasons change, a heat that has nothing to do with the sun settles between Tanaka and Tsukishima. The former wants to give everything, while the latter has no idea how to react as the receiver. 
> 
> Tsukishima may have thought that not being in Tanaka's immediate space, that without visuals or having someone right there in front of him, dealing with this heat might be easier. Little does he know what talking on the phone will do to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all; apologies. As I am constantly writing, checking docs and notes, and continuously feel busy with ideas and stories, I failed to notice how long it has been since the last update. My beta started work also, and has been busier than ever. 
> 
> BUT!!! This story is definitely not forgotten Dx I know there's too many fics out there abandoned, but I can assure you that I'd never do that ;v; I want to thank Blue and Alec who commented on the last chapter, letting me know there's still people out there who care for this story and enjoy it. And to Lavonsha who reminded me how long it's been;;;;; I'm very glad people don't just leave comments like 'Update pls!' or making me feel guilty ;o;/ THANK YOU FOR YOUR PATIENCE.
> 
> I think?? That there's two more chapters for them and then we're done. Chapter 8 is well on its way to being written (but then again, I say every time how far I am wwwww;;;;)
> 
> PLEASE ENJOY!! I had this particular chapter (or its base idea at least) written and ready since the beginning. I am sooo excited to have everyone read it ;v; I try to keep Tsukishima somewhat cool and in control, but I also looooveeee my good man Tanaka and the suave prowess he has.

“Heeeh! It’s so hot.” Tanaka’s breath is heavy and hot right behind Kei’s ears, his whole sweaty front plastered to Kei’s back. He followed Kei after practice down the slope, past the streetlights and into a silent alley to watch Kei get a strawberry milk drink. Kei can feel drops run down his neck and into his shirt, and it gathers near his elbows when he’s counting his smallest yen coins.

“It won’t be any cooler leaning over me.” Kei replies, re-checking his count once more. Tanaka’s pouting, headbutting Kei’s jawline gently. 

“You’re right. ‘Calm, cool, and collected’ my ass. You’re just as unbearably hot as I am. Heh.” Tanaka snorts at his joke and Kei rolls his eyes, finally putting the coins into the machine. Every move is too much as it is, and he’s extra careful not to make too many movements that might upset his new package. When the vending machine clanks, he can’t bring himself to bow down and retrieve his much deserved drink.

Tanaka’s dry and flakey lips rest on his shoulder, having found a bare spot. Kei should be disgusted.

“I would like to move, Tanaka.” 

“I hear ya.” Tanaka backs off, unsticking himself from Kei. The latter bends into a crouch, feeling his whole backside on fire still. The milk drink should be cold in his hands but it feels lukewarm. When he stands up, Tanaka’s hand slams hard on the machine, and he’s back into Kei’s space; his arm brushes Tanaka’s chest when he’s upright.

“Say, do you masturbate in this heat still?” 

All of a sudden, the opposite side of where Tanaka is standing is looking mighty interesting to Kei. The stone paths in this area are fascinating. “Please refrain from asking things like that in public.”

“There’s no one else fucking here. C’mon, you can tell me. It’s a harmless question.”

 _Harmless_. Kei punches his tiny straw through the carton with vengeance. These subjects were easier for Tanaka to talk about. Kei hadn’t gotten used to them quite yet. He takes a quick sip, makes sure the straw won’t leak onto him when he responds, but keeps his eyes trained on the vending machine’s many other contents. 

“Yes, I do.”

“Oho, so you do make time for such a strenuous activity even in this weather.” Tanaka grins, making Kei feel like a pervert. The teasing between them hasn’t diminished one bit just because they were together, and Tanaka could deal out as much as he took. Hiding behind and shielding himself through facts, Kei manages to glance at him.

“It’s hard to control, isn’t it?”

“Oh, I’m sure it’s _hard_ alright, Tsukishima-kun.” Tanaka leans in heavier, closer, making Kei’s face heat up. 

“Don’t you, then?” Kei asks, a personal achievement. He watches Tanaka’s surprised brows go up. He hadn’t seen that question coming.

“Yeah, I jack off in the mornings or evenings. Usually when it's cooler.”

“It’s not like we have time on other hours…” Mumbles under his breath. Considering his height and that’s he’s talking down, as well as how close Tanaka is to his face, it’s audible enough to be picked up. Shaking his head, Tanaka steps closer and right into Kei’s face. For a second, Kei thinks he wants to kiss him.

“The fuck you know. I’ve heard guys who have to go during school or club activities. That little self control is embarrassing.” Tanaka looks at the vending machine as if considering buying himself a drink too, if he has money for it, or where it's headed when guys can’t control their urges during the day. Kei sips on, sad his expectations didn’t become reality. Then his eyes narrow.

“Did you… actually hear them?”

“Let’s not talk about unimportant people. I’ve just got to the interesting parts here. Back on track, how often do you jerk off?” Tanaka’s back thumps against the vending machine and his arms lock over his chest. The lights from the machine edge shadows in his sharp features, making him look all the more handsome and dangerous. As well as kissable. Kei reminds himself of the embarrassment of the disability to control one’s baser urges, and kills it in his stomach to concentrate on not answering Tanaka’s questions.

“I’m leaving now.”

“The hell you will- Hey, wait!” Being cut off by Tanaka is one thing. Being pulled back by arms stronger and a voice more persuasive is enough to reel Kei back and bring him off-balance. Tanaka catches him securely, and reverses previous places; he traps Kei against the machine they were standing in front of. “What’s the rush? The topic can’t be too dirty for you, seriously.” 

“I don’t… talk about this stuff, normally.” That cosy afternoon had been an exception to every rule Kei may have put up in his virgin defenses, and he’s walked right alongside Tanaka as they broke it apart. 

“Not even with Yamaguchi?” Tanaka asks softer, his eyes kind and his head inclining to look at Kei who stares at the ground between them. Tadashi was an easier friend to talk to. Kei knew Tanaka had a whole lot of other intentions when inquiring about these things. He doesn’t tell him that though, as it could come across as an insult. Tanaka leaves the earlier question unanswered. “If you jerk off a lot, it’s not bad y’know. I’m not trying to make fun of you or have ulterior motives.”

Kei looks to the side, milk drink crushed in his hand. Tanaka hears the sound, throws the package away behind him (missing the bin), and holds Kei’s hand. The touch is so simple. The usual roughness spreads out warmly over Kei’s palm, the fingers curling gently across Kei’s knuckles. When he looks at Tanaka, his eyes are open, waiting. Answering becomes a lot easier for Kei’s throat, as the pressure dissolves. 

“Once, every two or three days. I don’t… feel like it often.” Unlike what other 14 year boys told him in middle school, Kei didn’t think it was a necessity. For a long time, he thought his sexual urges were wired differently, as looking or thinking of girls never did anything to him. Coming up with images to pleasure himself to wasn’t easy. Tadashi had known, or guessed right, all this time. Kei just had the wrong imagery in his head. Thinking about Tanaka certainly helped in the area, and he finished sooner. It was still embarrassing to do so, even in the private sphere under his blankets.

Tanaka’s hands slide over the surface Kei’s leaning against, searching, needing to hold on to something that isn’t Kei’s body. Like an animal that wants the meat but knows it cannot have it until it's allowed to. Kei feels so wanted, but standing here and allowing Tanaka’s hands to return to his body is all he is able to do. Thumbs run over Kei’s clothed hips. A thank you, it feels like, for being honest and trusting. An undertone of need that strengthens day by day and kiss by kiss.

“Mhnn, you’d seem the type to conserve it. I get that.” Tanaka smiles, his face inclining to Kei. He feels the brush of their eyelashes, but Tanaka refuses to kiss him and bites his lip. His brows furrow when he worries his teeth at the lighter, dead skin lingering there. “Shit man, this heat murders me. I’m dried out fucking everywhere.” 

Kei would offer his lipbalm if it wasn’t strawberry flavoured. It turns out Tanaka has his own and pulls the cap off the tube to treat his lips. When he presses his lips together, maybe to loosen the dead skin off easier, Kei’s fingers act on instinct. He peels the dry flakes off Tanaka’s mouth, who stands still and stares at him. Kei’s nail rubs over the lips, intending to remove all dry skin and make the lips kiss-perfect again. He’s used to doing this on his own mouth all the time; put on lip balm thick, then get rid off all the ugly bits. He doesn’t get dry lips often or quickly, though.

He rubs the peeled-off skin off his fingers, letting it fall to the ground. Kei doesn’t really understand what he just did until Tanaka’s stare prolongs for too long. The need to act cool is strong, and Kei reacts as if he did nothing out of the ordinary.

“...What?”

“Nothing, nothing. That was… really interesting just now.” Tanaka laughs and thumbs his lips, feeling it all clean. “DId you know that a man’s lipcolour is the same as his penis?”

Clicking his tongue as his head tilts away, Kei cannot stop the action of pressing his lips together. As if hiding them now would sway the outcome of Tanaka’s fantasies in the long run. The freshly-treated lips trace a slick pattern over Kei’s throat, grinning a not-so-sincere apology in their wake. For the second time Tanaka’s hands grace over the machine Kei leans against, keeping them from going too fast in another direction. 

“Sooo, do you use your left or your right hand?”

Kei’s caught so off-guard that he answers automatically, and would later blame Tanaka’s devious mouth. “Right. Left feels weird and the grip’s just rubbish.” 

“I see. You don’t use it at all?”

“...I do. I touch-” Kei cannot look away any further when one side of his head rams the vending machine. Tanaka’s eyes are too fierce, too curious, too mind-wrecking in the stark light of the streetlamps and the bright lights from the machine as they reflect. After reading Tanaka’s erotic books, it’s become somewhat easier for Kei to articulate at least to himself what he could come to like, if it was Tanaka who was right there with him to help. As he warmed up to the idea of having toys used on him, curiosity drives Kei's fingers to places he hadn't previously thought of. Tanaka, being his boyfriend, had every right to know, but Kei hadn’t found the way to tell him. Until he was asked so openly. 

“What I do is. I touch. My left hand touches other stuff.”

“Like?” Tanaka’s exhale feels heavy on Kei’s pulse. He feels Tanaka’s restrain, how his body leaves spaces here and there. If Kei wanted to leave, Tanaka would let him. 

Instead, Kei shuts down. He doesn’t mind the closeness, that Tanaka wants to know all these things. Even if Kei doesn’t understand why Tanaka _needs_ to, Kei wants to try hard and share as much as he can. He’s reaching his limit, however. Needing safety, his hands splay out on Tanaka’s sides, which contract for a second, a ticklish side effect. He then relaxes into Kei’s touch, waiting still. Sensing what’s going on, Tanaka then leans into Kei’s neck, his tongue and lips kissing his throat softly, an encouraging, upbeat swirl. 

“Like? Below or above?” The breathe is another kind of heat than the ones before, the one around them. It’s encouraging, wanting. 

“Alternating between.” Alternate. Deviate. Having no clue where Tanaka would start. Up, down, back up for seconds. It’s how Kei’s tried to reason liking to touch his own nipples, to guide fingers over his fair skin and further below, after gathering the courage to dip down between his legs and his other busy hand. And losing it as soon as he rounded the corners or touched the mattress. 

“Front or back?” Tanaka grounds him in the here, while Kei’s brain reminisces last Sunday. He’d been sore after the Saturday practice, and Tanaka’s kisses were fresh on his mind too. Tanaka had texted him a ‘good morning my prince’, and as soon as Kei imagined that drawly voice speaking right into his ear, his manhood wanted attention.

And he had kept it at the front. No matter how turned on or how relaxed or secure he felt, Kei couldn’t bring himself to use his fingers in other uncharted places. It was all too new to try on his own. And he kind of wants Tanaka to be there, too. The memory inflames everything above his collarbone, and he hides his face on Tanaka’s shoulder. What looks like hard bone hidden behind rough skin has become Kei’s newfound refuge, where he can find wondrous, stabilizing effects to his psyche. It doesn’t give him courage to say all these things out loud, though. 

“Please don’t ask these things like it’s easy.” Kei grunts out, afraid he’s using too many thorns and would upset Tanaka. No such thing happens. Instead, Tanaka kisses him again at the throat, the easiest place to reach. Apologies, laughter, dirty smirks and more curiosity all spreading on his lips like honey. No teases, no tickles, no mean attitude. Just plain understanding ghosting over Kei’s overheating neck.

“Soft caresses, I gather. Using your fingertips and nails mostly.” Tanaka answers his next unsaid question. “I kinda wanna ask if you’re vocal or the silent type but… It would be more fun finding out myself.” 

Kei is not ready for that in the least. He knows what he sounds like, and he hates it. Whenever he gets off, he covers his mouth when he comes, muting everything except the slick sounds his hand makes down below. Kei cannot think of how to hide all those embarrassing things if they’d be in a room, on a bed together with Tanaka. Tanaka surely wouldn’t let him hide or shut down when they’re intimate. Kei wants to believes he’s as kind as he’s everywhere, when he’s not a hotheaded, brash individual pumped up about everything. 

“Alright alright, I’ll stop now. Damn you’re red as a tomato- or should I say strawberry? You like strawberries after all.” Tanaka’s sultry voice makes it seem as if strawberries are whole other entity of erotica. 

“I’m heading home now,” Kei says as he pushes Tanaka’s arm aside to head out of the alley. Tanaka comes after him, laughing, apologies for overdoing it as light as a cloud. 

“Aren’t you forgetting an important part, berry-boy?” 

Kei turns in his tracks. “Don’t call me-”

Hands are on his shoulders and he’s pushed back into an even darker side of the alley. He’s shut up mid-sentence by surprise and lips and a tongue that tickles the roof of his mouth and behind his teeth. Embracing Tanaka is the only plausible thing he can do, given he’d fall otherwise. Tanaka’s arms around his lower back are steadying, too. Their goodbye kiss lasts a good long while, and it calms Kei down from the stuff they just talked about, even when it gets passionate.

“Hey, can I call you tonight?” Tanaka mentions it on Kei’s lips, which might as well catch fire under this heat.

“...How late?” 

“Eleven. ish. I think. Before midnight for sure.” Eyes to the sky and a face of thought, Tanaka still thinks about it. Kei mumbles to himself how it’s kind of late. Tanaka grins. “Ya think? I like to wank off late at night in the dark. Anyway, I wanna call you, then.”

“What? No. I don’t want to be called when you’re in the middle of. Of.” Kei’s knees weaken, the memory of Sunday replaced; stripping himself out of the picture and imagining Tanaka instead, writhing on the bed, hips jerking skywards-

“Of having a good time thinking about you?” Tanaka’s wolfish grin transfers from his face into Kei’s imagination. 

But his brain stops working. He really wishes it wasn’t this easy for Tanaka to talk about it, to make Kei feel hot under his skin and to keep the flame going in any way. Having his insides at a turmoil of feelings both new and wanted, his mouth dry and unable to respond. Tanaka, either obvious or not minding the reaction, busies himself trying to convince Kei still. 

“Look, you would only have to listen! Maybe talk a little-”

“I can’t do that stuff.”

“I’m sure you’d be awesome at it. At least try? I think it would be good if you’d hear me first and get used to it.”

“Hm.” Logic agrees. It would be easier to hear and actually know what Tanaka sounds like. Not the way Kei thought it would go, with them together… But it sounds easier with a device in between. Kei would be hidden and tucked away in his bed, while Tanaka goes wild and free. 

“I want us to do these things together, slowly. It wouldn’t be good if you’d get overwhelmed, so easing you into it is good, yeah? Or would you’d rather send sexts?” Tanaka looks up to him, brows down, the corners of his mouth lifting up. Kei could not deny this face anything even if he tried. It’s a weird side step from where they lay together reading, or whenever they have the desire to kiss and touch. Only Tanaka would come up with such an idea, which does sound easier for Kei by the second. But texting would take skill-

“No, that’s even worse.” Kei wouldn’t know what to write, first of all. And he’s sure Tanaka is gifted with words. Case in point when his warm lips whisper sweet words across Kei’s jaw, up to his ears, before he takes a playful bite at the red-hot earlobe waiting there. It’s way too warm for any of this, yet Tanaka’s touches are welcomed. Kei finds himself complying to make him stop, to make him do more, to have all Tanaka has to offer, to say no to the call and yes to an invite home.

“Yes, yes, fine! You can call… I can’t promise I’d be any good at it though.”

“Oh I’m very sure you’d be plenty of good, Tsukishima.”

 

*

 

*

 

*

 

Ryuunosuke received the scolding of a lifetime, and it came from his best friend. The clock read 23:49, and he had 11 minutes to call Tsukishima or look like a complete fool. Yuu has already twisted his ears about not being a man and keeping his promises. 11 minutes. Tsukishima’s shirt number was 11. Ryuunosuke, if pressed for time, could wank off within 11 minutes. 11 was a number comprised of two 1’s, two individuals. Tsukishima’s phone number doesn’t have a one though, and neither does Ryuunosuke’s.

He shakes his head, hard. Ryuunosuke often gets sidetracked by the unimportant. Resolute, sitting on his ass with his legs folded, he takes the phone and places a hand on his knee.

This won’t do. He’s supposed to make this really good, not just for himself and his wildest dreams, but also for Tsukishima and his lacking sexual confidence. Sighing, relaxing, Ryuunosuke checks all the preparations in his room, his bed, his nightstand. As if he’s actually waiting for Tsukishima to visit this room and be right here in the flesh. He keeps his phone in hand just in case he forgets the purpose in the details, the grand scheme. He wants Tsukishima like he never wanted another guy before, and waiting is fine. Waiting and kissing and holding hands were sweet in betweens. And Ryuunosuke would wait until Tsukishima couldn’t any more.

Ryuunosuke wasn’t impatient. But he’s also just a guy, having basic urges, and a huge need to love Tsukishima, through and through. Letting one last, long sigh breathe past his lips, he undresses and lies down on his bed, then speed dials Tsukishima’s number.

 

*

 

*

 

*

 

_”Hey, watcha doing cutie?”_

Kei keeps the huff out of his voice when he inclines his head. He’s been sitting on this bed for too long: one hour and eight minutes to be exact. Before the clock struck 11 pm, he sat down, a manga Tadashi had lent him in his hands, and his phone next to his leg. He didn’t exactly know how to react, to Tanaka cutting their ‘appointment’ this close, and instead focuses on the singular word used to greet his person. 

“Please don’t call me that.”

_”I have to sweet-talk you through somehow, handsome.”_

“I’m not-”

 _”Jesus-effing-Christ, take a fucking compliment for once.”_ Tanaka scolds, a laugh in his undertone. Kei has been ignoring most of those compliments. Nonetheless, his shoulders ease as the tension of waiting leaves them. _”Ne, tell me. Watcha wearing right now?”_

“A shirt.” He doesn’t need to check. Yet Kei’s chin inclines to do so. He leaves out the stegosaurus, for the obvious reasons. “And uh, shorts. Is this important?” 

Kei wouldn’t know why. This hasn’t been in any of the erotic books Tanaka lent him, and which he hid completely from sight under his bed. 

_”Obviously, dummy. Mhnn, displaying your sexy long legs huh?”_ It sounds as if Tanaka is switching the hold on his phone, and Kei hears a rustling of fabric. The thought that Tanaka would already be in the middle of doing what he said he’d be doing enters Kei’s brain like a wildfire. Uncontrollable and hot. It makes him nervous to know Tanaka is merely starting. _“Are you lying down, Tsukishima?”_

Kei pushes his body low on the cushions before answering ‘Yes’ as if he had been this whole time. He couldn’t have possibly known he as well would be required to lie in a certain position. Maybe wear specific things. Maybe he should have said he was naked? But why would he be-

_”Lights out? It might be easier if you do so, for yourself. ‘Cept of course unless you like it with the lights on.”_

‘Like what?’ is on the tip of Kei’s tongue, but asking would only indicate how much he doesn’t know what he’s doing. What Tanaka wants or expect of him. Giving his lamp a side glance, Kei looks at the dimmer, then opts use the button and dim the lights. He doesn’t care himself. Tanaka might want to set a certain mood, for reasons unknown to Kei. 

“Okay, it’s dim in in my room.” He says it on the hunch that what it looks like here is to some sort of importance to Tanaka.

_“Yeah, do you like to see what you’re doing usually?”_

“I eh, wouldn’t have my glasses on. And… I close my eyes.”

_“I guess that makes sense. Not seeing reality helps creating the fantasies, after all. Hmm, but we wouldn’t need that if we’re together. Heh, if I am with you, the glasses have to stay. Since you’re having me to look at and all that. Hnn, spread your legs a little.”_

It’s better not to argue about anything Tanaka said before, until he orders him to do something right now. Kei looks down at his knees, up like a shield. “You wouldn’t know-”

_“I would. I know you have them locked at the knees right now. C’mon, please? Do it, for me.”_

Doing so, Kei follows Tanaka’s further instructions, planting his feet wide apart. Kei doesn’t get why it’s of any importance how his side of the call looks like. Asking is out of the question; he’d embarrass himself. Not a good thing, even when Tanaka isn’t here to see him. “What’s your deal with my legs anyway..?”

 _“Huh, what kind of question is that. People have their preferences and shit they like, don’t they? And I like your legs, ya know. Plain fact and I can’t help it. Gotta tell you though, your legs remind me of milk… makes me wanna pour honey over them and lick it off.”_ Tanaka says the most dirty stuff in the most natural ways. It pisses Kei off. His eyes, previously staring at the ceiling, close. Kei grips the phone tighter, not making a sound. He listens to Tanaka, depicting precisely where the honey would go, where his tongue would follow. _“And you wouldn’t have to worry if it dips too low. I’d clean it all up.”_

Tanaka grins through the phone, creating a crack that whips up a whirl in Kei’s stomach. 

_“Say, are you wearing uh, the gift I gave you?”_ His voice is small, anxious. It irritates Kei, and he’s unhappy to hear Tanaka like that.

“The anklet? Yes, I haven’t taken it off.” Kei lifts his leg to look at the glittering moon phases adorning his ankle. The heart tickles past the dip of his bone.

 _“That’s… that’s nice.”_ Tanaka’s voice sounds raspier than a minute before. Kei heats up all over when he remembers how that would come to be. He swallows, his throat thick. His free hand hasn’t moved from his hip since the call began, but his pinky and ring finger move towards his shorts, disappearing under the band. They stay there, snug and not to close to his thigh. 

_“Sooo, I ask again. Whatcha doing?”_

Kei wonders if he should be doing anything. After all, Tanaka has stated he wants to hear sounds. Specific sounds one would make given the situation they’re in and the direction it’s going for. But Tanaka had also made clear that he’d be the one making the sounds first, to ease Kei into this whole… thing. Looking down on himself, the thought of honey and Tanaka’s mouth between his legs has brought the wished reaction Tanaka would certainly hope to achieve. Maybe Kei should mention that.

Maybe he should play around, too.

“Don’t know. What would you want me to do?”

_“A whole damn lot, I can tell you that. Most of them, seeing them in the flesh, could make me come real easy, I can guarantee you.”_

Kei breathes through his nose, a hard sound that carries over the phone. Tanaka’s side falls silent for a moment, then he continues speaking.

_“Imagine if I’d be there, sitting between your legs. I’d be so close that my bulge would touch yours, ya know. I wouldn’t move my hips though. I’d be too busy caressing your sides, going low over your hips, kiss your chest. I’d lift your lower back, make your ass roll over my covered dick. Have your legs loop ‘round my waist and then kiss your throat ‘till you’re begging for me to continue. To do more than that.”_

His hand moves on his own. Kei can’t help where it’s going, following Tanaka’s imagination; over his sides, past his belly, to the hips. His nails run over his thighs, wanting to have Tanaka’s mouth where he says he’d put them. 

_“Ah fuck. Would you even move though? I can picture ya real antsy and immobile, to be honest.”_ Tanaka says kindly, breathing hard after it. _“I’d probably have to move first, huh? Get you hard before I undress you completely.”_

“I’d… I’d hide.”

_“Huh, where? There’s no blanket. Only me.”_

“I’d hug you. And. Hide in your. Your neck. So you wouldn’t see me.”

_“Mhnn, but I wanna. If I’d be the one beggin’, would you show me? I wanna see your face, Tsukishima. Pleeease, Tsukishima~”_

The grinning is irritating, but even more so because Kei can imagine it right before him. Tanaka sitting between his legs, feathery touches with rough fingerpads. The possibility of sports tape scratching. And a bright, aggravating grin shining in the dim light. Biting his bottom lip, Kei’s trembling fingers hover below his waistband. Unsure if he should move on if Tanaka doesn’t tell him to.

“Don’t.”

 _“Please.”_

Kei can’t tell him no. He cannot make Tanaka stop talking, wishing to hear more than just the mock-begging. It’s illogical, to ask to ‘see’ when they’re apart. All these facts bubble up in Kei’s throat, and he swallows the want down with them, to whatever hell Tanaka’s grin would belong too.

 _“Pretty please? The prettiest of pleases. Or maybe the ugliest one, given the fact that I’d be hella hungry to eat you up and hardly able to hold back, my face would look a mess. I’d hold back though, for you. Until you’re ready. God, Tsukishima, I promise, man. I’d make you feel so good. Rolling my hips against yours. Waiting for you to respond, have your legs tighten ‘round me.”_ Tanaka’s breath is loud. Kei hears the creak of static, and then the dip of a mattress and the accompanying squeak. _“Please say my name.”_

“Tanaka-sa- Tanaka, you don’t-”

He can hear it, now. The fast reflexes, the hand moving. Tanaka’s breathing is erratic, even if when he tries to hold a conversation. 

_“I’d make it so that you couldn’t resist. Kiss your knees, kiss your whole fucking face. Lick your tongue and lips, leave marks at your throat. Bite your shoulders. I’d hold your hips tightly, bruise them maybe. To show everyone you’re mine. Fuck, I might come on your stomach the first time though. Of course, after I made you come all over yourself, heh. I’d please you first, Tsukishima. Make your body blush for me. Kiss your chest blindly, using only my mouth to find your dusty-coloured nipples-”_

By this time, Kei is on his side. He’s curled in on himself, his fingers busy rubbing over the area Tanaka speaks of. He has to hold his breath or give up completely.

_“First I’d lick them ‘till they’re hard and perky. Then I’d use my teeth, very lightly. I’d mouth them, then suck them in until you cry out my name.”_

“Tanaka, for god’s sake...”

_“Yeah, like that… I’d lick them to make you come. Kiss them really sweet and moan on them. I’d kiss your entire chest, faster than your heart rate. Hold you super tight in my arms. Having you say nothin’ but my name._

“Ta- Tana...ka…”

_“Make you sit up my lap and rock you. Have my dick rub your lil’ asshole. Your hips movin’?”_

Kei can’t answer. His mouth is wide open. Hand on himself, he can’t move his hips fast enough to get enough satisfaction out of it. Kei feels awkward doing this, behaving so wantonly. But Tanaka is right here with him, talking him through, making him see and want things he’s been lowkey dreaming about on mornings like last Sunday. 

_“Fuck I can hear it. Fuck, Kei, I’d make love to you so good you wouldn’t know where you are after I’m done. I’d keep you on my lap ‘till we’re both done comin’. And I’d clean it all up, kissin’ you everywhere... You good?”_

“Y-yeah.”

_“Ah and then round two. You on your side?”_

Replying is impossible. Kei’s mouth makes affirmative sounds out of the need to have Tanaka continue. _“Fuck I’d love to be there and curl right behind you. Touch your hips and make them ram backwards into me. I wanna kiss your neck and your spine and your everything so so so bad. Kei._ Ah _, Christ, I think I’m gonna come if you keep moaning like that.”_

The phone falls out of his hand when Kei covers his mouth. He can’t give up the hand around his cock, while his center is a mess of sensations. Not once before has Kei been been this aroused. This wanted. He feels a tingling from his spine to his toes, rushing to his center and wetting his thumb when he rubs over the tip of his penis. He didn’t know what lust was until Tanaka kissed him deeply, moved his hands over his, made their laps touch time and time again. For years he’s missed out on what people said about these subjects, and now it all makes so much more sense.

 _“Today was super hot…”_ He hears Tanaka in the background, and brings the phone back to his hot ears. _“...and you still let me plaster all over ya… I’d love to do it right now, Kei. Loop my arms ‘round your stomach and keep you close t’me. I’d do you so deep and good that you wouldn’t know what to moan but my name. Please say it…”_

“Tanaka, oh God, I can’t-”

_“Ah shit yeah, my cock’s so freaking hard righ’ now. Fuck Kei, you wanna come? Come for me babe. Imagine I’m right behind you, whispering in your ear… licking them. Spreadin’ your legs to take you so freaking deep… Make my balls bounce against you. You like that?”_

“Y-yeah… ah, aaah yes… oh shit.” The phone is close and hot against his ear, but too mechanical. No good substitute for Tanaka’s mouth in the least. Kei remembers every single time Tanaka would bring his head so close, only to let him feel the grin. Only to kiss his earlobe. Every time he’d hear Tanaka’s breath, feel it ghost over his cartilage. Imagining Tanaka doing the same he’s been doing every morning before, and every evening after school and practice, Kei’s throat becomes thick with want, letting the moans run desperate into the phone and towards Tanaka on the other side.

The mere memories change into future possibilities in different situations than they’d been before. Tanaka’s mouth against him, wherever Kei would want it to be, doing all the things Kei wishes it would. The mere thought is good enough to make Kei turn into his pillow, muffling the sounds of his orgasm. His hand stopped moving after a short while, and he completely sullied his hand and sheets. Kei can barely see the tissues in front of him on the nightstand, stops in his tracks to get them when he hears Tanaka held breath. 

_“Is it all over your thighs..?”_

“No but… I’m smearing it over and...and want you-” He has no idea what he’s saying. Grammar and proper sentences are for other people not currently under attack. His come is so sticky, and why is he even smearing it when he’s supposed to clean it off… Whatever he’s saying comes through to Tanaka, whose breathing returns harder than before.

 _“Fuck Kei. That’s so hot.”_ When Tanaka whispers, Kei’s being shakes at the tone and depth. He has to continue talking, for Tanaka.

For Ryuu.

“-and I want you to kiss. Kiss it all clean and.” Kei whispers back, rebounding Ryuunosuke’s mentions of it from before back to him. Kei can only use his imagery, in hopes to make this work and give back as he was given. It seems to work. Ryuunosuke’s words are more erratic, less put together. It’s more curse words than actual sentences at this point. Kei’s skin is so hot and he mentions it to Ryuunosuke, how he’s burning all over. How it’s not shame, but pleasure. 

_“Fuck, I’m gonna come.”_

“And I’d turn around to you, to kiss you and uh, bite your. Uh. Your jaw and- mhn, Ryuu...nosuke-sa... san.” 

_“Jesus fucking-! Ah!”_

Kei blinks, turns on his back and away from the phone when he realizes Ryuunosuke just came because of him talking. Or at least he contributed to it. Waiting for Ryuunosuke to clean up the same way Kei made an attempt for earlier, Kei waits for him to start talking again. He wants to clean the mess on his bed and hide all evidence, but can’t get himself to move just yet. None of his limbs feel quite ready to do anything useful.

_“Ah fuck, that was. God that was amazing. Shit man, you’re really sexy huh? Knew you were hidin’ that the whole time.”_

Shame slowly washes over him. The stuff he just said. Kei closes his eyes, counting to ten. Maybe Ryuunosuke would understand it was just a heat of the moment thing. That he’s not able to do this normally. That he’s been pushed over the edge and just ready to fall and crash. It was as inevitable as an object falling out of the air. 

_“Good god, I came so much. Used up three tissues. Hey, are you still there?”_

“Yes, I am.” 

_“Mhn… you liked it right? That was too goddamn erotic just now. I’m so glad I called you.”_

“Yes.” Kei’s short in his answers. His brain cannot produce anything worthier. There’s no wit left in him. His entire vocabulary as weak and gooey as his body. He wants to stop blushing so badly and to clean up properly. His orgasm is wearing down, but his head is still filled with images. 

_“I have to confess, I really wanna do it now. Hear ya voice live and right in my face. Fuck you were so hot when you moaned my name...”_

Kei shuts his eyes more tightly. His toes tingle. Slowly, the balls of his feet slide over the mattress. “Uh-huh.”

_“Where you left off? You’d turn to me, huh. Face to face, I like it. I’d keep you hella close, too. Slide my leg between your two long-ass ones. Have our half-hard cocks rub up and down, nice and easy. I’d rock us back and forth, very slowly, to get you back into the mood. You’d like it slow, yeah? When we look at each other?”_

“Mhnnyes…” Kei’s hand, barely clean, runs down his stomach and over his hip. He scratches upwards, releasing a sound when he widens his legs again. 

_“Ah fuck yeah.”_ The drawl of Ryuunosuke’s voice is the sexiest thing, something Kei could get used to, if it wasn’t his downfall. _“You wanna go again? Hell, I wanna. Damn, Kei, I’d embrace you super tight to my chest. Mhn, think about it, lying chest to chest, slow make outs. Then I’m entering your just-fucked hole, inch for inch…Have you tighten around me when I’m fully in. Ah, it’s getting dirty now, Kei.”_

“Yes, I hear that.” Kei has his hand back around his member, pacing his caresses. Slow, nice, and easy. Just the way Ryuunosuke would be, if he’d be here. Kei wants him here so bad, but he cannot mention it. Knowing him, he’d come right away. And Kei wouldn’t know what to do if he did. The clock in his room ticked way past midnight.

_“Fuck I wanna bike over to your place. Snuggle under your blankets. Make sure to stay warm. Yeah it’d be super hot when we go for round two, ne. Damn, I wanna kiss your cheeks, both the ones up and down. Heh, and lick you-”_

There’s nothing else to do but tuning out everything but Ryuunosuke’s voice. Kei lets the voice of pure ecstasy carry him towards what’s going to be his second orgasmn of the night. 

 

*

 

*

 

*

 

“I can’t go to club,” Kei mentions, three blocks away from school. He doesn’t look at Tadashi, for fear probably. Last time Kei had looked was the same moment Tadashi chose to chance a peek and became all red-faced. Making gurgling sounds. Tadashi had chosen the ground and the surroundings and everywhere away from Kei to look at. Because looking at Kei in this new light of day had Tadashi’s imaginations, fed by Kei’s blasted words, run wild.

“ _I_ can’t go to club, you mean. After the things you told me.” Tadashi is weak in the knees, while Kei stands rooted. They have been in this spot for a little while now. No one from club comes this way, not even close. They could make up a story. One was sick, the other had to help. They couldn’t possibly continue club activities. Not the entire week. Kei hadn’t left anything out; he had been careful to include the entire conversation which happened _before_ the night time activities he participated in (“Three times. Three times, oh god.”) Kei had been truthful to Tanaka, when he told him he didn’t talk about these kind of things often to Tadashi. Something he told Tadashi later, too.

Kei didn’t have things to talk about before.

And Tadashi kind of regretted he had, now. 

“We can quit club.” Kei offers, and Tadashi nods.

“Whenever they come, we hide in the toilets.” They’d be perfect at making plans, finding hide-outs. Hinata would be persistent. Nishinoya even more so. But they could do it, surely. Quit volleyball and find something else to do.

“Tanaka-san said there’s guys jerking off there, tho.” Kei sighs, and Tadashi wishes that Kei could find the filter in him again. 

“Tanaka is loud. We’d hear him from afar.” Kei struggles over his words as soon as he hears their implication. Tadashi chastises without missing a beat.

“I can’t. Don’t mention his name.”

“I called him Ryuunosuke-”

“Yes. You told me. Vividly.” Tadashi bemoans, closing his eyes. If only he’d press his eyes tight enough, maybe he could forget. “I can’t believe you had phone sex and then felt the need to tell me every detail of it, Tsukki.”

They’re done for. Volleyball will never be the same. And Tadashi had wanted to focus on serves straight from the morning. Maybe if he did serves, and Tanaka would do something else in the other gym… 

“I’m sorry.” Kei says, but the tone in his voice doesn’t sound like it. Tadashi opens his eyes and shoves Kei, who laughs. Who is red on the cheeks and on the ears and in his neck. Who giggles and cannot hold himself back. Who turns whatever’s inside of him out for the world to see, even if that world is only Tadashi in this second. Tadashi keeps shoving at Kei until he’s having to hold his sides, protect from Tadashi’s tickle attacks. The two friends wear themselves out, until Tadashi also laughs, out of breath. 

“You’re not sorry in the least, Tsukki.”

“No. Guess I’m not. We should go.” Kei offers, as if he’s going to take the first step and head to his own doom.

“Yes, go and suffer. I hope you suffer a lot today.” Tadashi hisses, not knowing how to react when he sees Tanaka. Maybe he should give them both the same treatment, and just not look at either until this all died down.

“You don’t, Yamaguchi. Remember, you wanted me to try this.”

“That may be right, but I still hope you do suffer! A lot!” 

“You don’t,” Kei snaps back, somewhat making progress in moving forward and letting his feet stop the protest of being immobile.

They continued this for another 10 minutes, trying to trick each other. All the way to the clubroom, where Kei quiets down. They kept saying it under their breath, although the reasons for saying it were long forgotten. Tadashi kept saying ‘I do!’, and Kei ‘You don’t’, until Tanaka asked what the hell they were on about.

And Tadashi let Kei suffer, all on his own, enjoying himself to see his friend flustered and happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you sososososoo much for still reading this ;v; Comments make me super happy and help me with working on projects; so if you feel like it, please let me know what you liked from this chapter (or from the fic so far).
> 
> Also, I would love to offer to just upload chapters when they're done, but my beta always finds so many things that aren't written right or that make no sense to other people. I'd rather have something of quality up here than suddenly showing all my writing mistakes, vague ideas, and Dutch/German concepts;;;;;;;;;;


	8. Razorsharp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You'd have to walk before you can run, but how does that rule work on those that fly?
> 
> Crows might get tangled in some nets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're easing into the fun bits!! I mean all is fun and games with talking but Tsukishima is slowly starting to want to do some doing :D
> 
> Also what I like about Tsukishima and what I did because it felt right to me... he's often seen as someone who does nothing extra or hard but then ends up being the MVP. So I kinda wrote this chapter wanting to go 5 steps forward but then retreating 2 steps again. But don't worry, he'll get there.
> 
> (And I just secretly want to write Tanaka as the most attentive and sweetest best boyfriend in the universe. Can't be blamed).
> 
>  
> 
> also also: this chapter is un-beta'd. My friend is super busy and I don't wanna dog her doing something like this. I equally don't want you guys to keep waiting months at a time for an update. SO. If this chapter will be beta'd one day, I will definitely post it. But I think for the final stretch, it's gonna be a mess 8D I hope you guys don't mind. That being said; if you find any mayor mistakes or vague qualities that have you dislike reading it, please let me know ;; on anon or whatever~
> 
> Please enjoy! I surely did writing it, ehehehe.

The steady grin whispering the word ‘visuals’ into his ear wasn’t what made Kei blush on this good day. He couldn’t imagine what would be worse; having Ryuunosuke here with him or the absence of his boyfriend while he scrolled past erotic imagery on his own. One hand over his mouth, the other clicked and scrolled, while Kei burned away particles of his face. There were so many… kinks that made him dizzy. But there was enough to see which gave Kei stirrings. 

Hadn’t Ryuunosuke mentioned it once to him? _’There’s a whole ton we could do, what people do in the dark. Or in the light of day.’_ In the back of Kei’s mind he’d known of the existence of quite a few things. Tadashi and he were no strangers, but they hadn’t really gone into depth. Breathing deeply through his nose, Kei typed a message. For days, he had looked at his phone in blushing shame, given the things he’s moaned into the piece to transmit to Ryuunosuke’s ears.

Ears Ryuunosuke kissed every day since, loving to see them burn bright as he chuckled ‘Kei’ into his ear.

 

*

 

*

 

*

 

Sitting cross legged, back against wall, Ryuunosuke cannot find himself focused enough on his English book lying open and disregarded in his lap. Maybe sitting in at his sister’s Taiko training wasn’t the easiest way to understand grammar and memorize words. If they weren’t drumming, they were shouting. Ryuunosuke releases a sigh when his phone starts buzzing. Maybe Yuu is having the same struggles at him and wants to rant. Or he somehow got the answers and would share.

His phone keeps buzzing. Nonstop. Curious, Ryuunosuke looks down at the LINE app, the red number indicating messages steadily rising. “What the-” He taps to open the app as the number changes from 19 to 20.

It’s a good thing he’s sitting, and that he’s far away from the team. Drums drown out his sputtering, and he covers his screen immediately. He almost catapults the device out of his hands, as a barrage of naked men in varying positions and enjoying their time together fill his screen, each picture anew. Ryuunosuke checks the sender, as if his eyes betray him. A shaky grin stretches over his features. 

Heart up his throat, and sure no one can see his screen and from this angle, Ryuunosuke scrolls to the top. Kei started out with kinks, those sounding or looking interesting. The messages were entire paragraphs, internal discussions and insecurity mixing with possibilities and curiosity. Then came the visuals. Pictures, gifs, all men in sexual acts. Some had comments, Kei’s stamp of approval ‘I think I like this…’, also things he doesn’t want; ‘please never bite my thigh?’, ‘this looks painful...’ and the ‘I wouldn’t mind this if-’. Kinks, negotiations, likes and dislikes. A treasure unfolding, as new messages kept appearing further below. Everything Ryuunosuke had wanted, asked for, tried to figure out for weeks. 

Given on a golden platter at the worst time possible. 

Right here, on his phone. It stopped buzzing, giving Ryuunosuke time to catch up and re-read, making sure he wasn’t hallucinating or that perhaps someone was pranking Kei and him both. His brain wasn’t able to properly learn before. But as his eyes flash over the screen, Ryuunosuke takes his time reading and looking, committing the vast knowledge to memory. The last sent message is an essay. Kei laments how ‘doggystyle’ doesn’t sounds nice, and that the position may be arousing but also less intimate. Ryuunosuke’s lungs are on fire as his eyes read over the words slowly. _’I think for our first time, that missionary stuff would be the best. Or on the side, in case I want to turn away._ ’

“Like hell I’ll let you…” Ryuunosuke whispers, his thumb hesitant to scroll up again until he’s alone. He checks that no one is close, that he’s not to be outed as a pervert. 

He’s on the verge of calling Kei, to ask him what the fuck, and where the fuck this all comes from. To thank him, as Kei finally opens up, and allows Ryuunosuke to know all he desired. A suggestion forms in his head, that maybe they could look this shit up together. Ryuunosuke’s dirty grin widens when he thinks about handjobs, explorations, as they watch porn… But Saeko’s drum sound right in his face. 

“Ryuu! Are you deaf? Leave you sweetheart alone for once, you’re supposed to study! Anyway, come help.” Saeko growls, shaking her head. 

Skin burning without the blush, breathing hard and his knees weak, Ryuunosuke stands up, somewhat glad for the distraction. English book forgotten, he texts Kei. “Sorry I’m busy right now, but I’ll contact you later. This is incredible, I love it. Keep sending if you want, or we’ll browse together some time…” Ryuunosuke spells out in a low whisper, then leaves his phone holding tons of highly valuable and dangerous content in his bag. 

Saeko needs him as an errand boy, running out with him to get drinks and snacks for the team. To his surprise, she comes too. “It’s a lot to carry for such a big group,” Saeko shrugs her shoulder and they take leave to the nearest Seven-eleven.

“And why do I have to come and none of your other friends..?” Ryuunosuke groans, and Saeko rubs his head.

“Be at ease little brother. This is going to benefit you as well.”

The fresh air does Ryuunosuke good, but it does nothing to dispel the images Kei send him, the images becoming them instead of the unknown porn actors. One of the phrases in the written messages haunts Ryuunosuke all the way inside the air conditioned convenience store. It sends chills down his spine which don’t come from the cool air. It has him checking the pavement because any even slightly uneven stone could end his toes and make him crash. 

_’For our first time’_

Ryuunosuke collects the drinks Saeko points out to him, muttering a curse. He growls it with a laugh, unable to comprehend his insane luck. “Goddammit Tsukishima.”

 

*

 

*

 

*

 

Half an hour later, the ‘read’ messages turn Kei’s stomach into an ice cold mess. He’s opened up unlike any time before, lay his shameful lust bare for Ryuunosuke to see. And he only read the messages without a reply. Covering his hand over his mouth, Kei has long since closed every tab of his browser, deleted his history. Ryuunosuke had the ultimate blackmail material on his phone. 

It was a slip of mind. Which he must have lost in that short amount of time. Divulging these newest wants to his boyfriend. Who had ran after him, tugging and teasing, whispering and wanting. And now he was deadly silent, as if all this, all Kei just went through on his own, wasn’t worth even a small reply.

“Tch, this is so stupid.” Closing the computer, Kei brings his feet on the edge of his chair, embracing his knees and putting his face on top of him. He’d never thought he’d be the type to waste free time waiting for a boyfriend’s response. The worst thing that the self-doubt crushes like a dead weight, from his shoulders down to his heart. What if Ryuunosuke simply thought it all was too much? Too vulgar? What if he was silent because he did not know how to deal with what Kei wanted, or felt like wanting to do..?

 

*

 

*

 

*

 

Ryuunosuke promises his future child not to produce any more siblings. Older siblings are evil. Right now he wishes his own older sister bad skin. And for himself to be struck down by a god. Anything as to not stand in front of the cashier packing condoms into a small plastic bag together with the drinks. Saeko, the devil born sister, hands him the bag to carry. As soon as they’re outside, she starts laughing.

“Your face, Ryuu! C’mon, you’ve got to take them out before we hand out the drinks.” She elbows his arm, as Ryuunosuke opens up the bag to look at the inconspicuous-looking pack. They look like the cigarette packs his coach smokes. They have no obvious marking, but Ryuunosuke understood their use all the same. He owned one pack once, given by someone else.

“You’re crazy,” he mumbles under his breath. When no one is on their road or in sight, he quickly stuffs the pack into his pocket. 

“And you’re a young, healthy boy with a boyfriend. You’ve been together for some time and I know your uh, previous,” she made a vague gesture, as if swatting flies from her face. “ _persons_ used to buy the extras. I should have outfitted you as soon as your activities begun.” 

Ryuunosuke blushed from cheek to neck. “Could you stop talking about that!?”

She put an arm around his shoulders as they walk, rounding a corner. Saeko was a good 20 centimeters smaller than him, and tiptoed at his side. 

“Relax relax! You used to ask me all sorts of questions, remember?”

“No, I didn’t. I was asking the internet and you were super noisy.” Even as he suffered her leaning weight and the added embarrassment, he didn’t shake her off. He had one condom left from his ex, and he didn’t actually want to use it with Kei… He made a mental note to throw it away as soon as he got home, and replace it with the new ones his sister got him just now.

“Listen, I didn’t want to buy them here. But when I went to the drugstore to get you these, the rubber was sold out.” Saeko said as he presses another item from her small leopard bag into his free hand. Ryuunosuke’s protest of speaking about the rubber in public dies when he looks down in his hand. Whereas the condoms are generally invisible to the eye as to the content, the large lubrication tube and taped ‘play-plug’ were colourful. Ryuunosuke shoves it down another pocket, the contents weighing down his pants and consciousness. Sputtering, he wills his face to look normal when Saeko finally releases him.

“You’re taking it slow and easy with him, aren’t ya?” 

“Obviously, sis. I’m his first boyfriend…” The size of the tube was ridiculous. Saeko must think they needed lots. Ryuunosuke made himself not think of the pink plug added as an extra. He didn’t see if the lubrication had one of those fruity tastes, but he hopes the red colouring indicates strawberry. 

“Good, good. I know you will do the right, manly thing, Ryuu.” 

As they hand out the groceries, Ryuunosuke watches everyone take a break. Milk drink in hand, he checks his phone. Kei hadn’t said anything, and Ryuunosuke wanted to take another peek at the pictures. It’s when he notices LINE failed to send his message. Hitting ‘retry’, he sighs, hoping Kei won’t mind the later response. 

He’s called right away.

 _”Don’t think I’m going to wait for your messages all the time, okay.”_ Kei’s voice greets him, a vicious and cutting undertone in his speech that has Ryuunosuke smiling.

“Hey hey, I didn’t know the message didn’t send earlier! And the type of content you send was kinda dangerous for me too, you know? I had like, no warning at all while being at a place full of people.” Ryuunosuke says in time before one of the drummers drummed for the sound of it. 

_”...You’re at your sister’s Taiko practice.”_ Kei states, and Ryuunosuke hears to accusation drop in his throat. Idly fumbling with his hand in his pocket, he touches the plug. It sends shivers down to his ankles, and heat back up to his center. 

“Yeah! What you send was… really great. Don’t worry about what you’re unsure of. We’ll take small steps, remember.” Ryuunosuke’s voice tries to drop and have a soft whisper float towards Kei, but as one drummer hits the drums just to make noise, the rest takes it up, abandoning their break. Their leader’s mouth is filled to the brim, and he can’t order them back. 

Turning around to face the wall and try to have some sort of normal conversation (which is hard given that his chest is aflame and his lungs singeing). “So uhm, listen-”

“I am trying to?”

Ryuunosuke turns as the massive explosion of drums and yelling starts for real. His eyes scan the area, and as he tells Kei to hold on, he finds the sign for the toilet area, and stomps towards there. His sister is busy laughing, drinking and drumming, a combo only she could manage.

Once he found the peace and quiet in a bathroom stall, Ryuunosuke kicks down the lid and sits on top. 

“Right, as I was saying,” he starts, face warm, but determined at heart. Kei interrupts him again.

“I didn’t hear anything.”

“Y-yeah well. They should be on break but… Anyway! The stuff you send got me thinking. We should hang out soon.”

No reply. Ryuunosuke took it as a good sign. He’s waited for Kei to take the first step, to indicate his readiness. He’d waited as long as it took. Now that the moment has come to deepen their relationship on another level, his blood burned wanting more. “Look, there’s a lot of stuff you send me, some very advanced and I might say, lovely way to connect. And really, thank you for your openness. Your trust means a lot to me, and I am glad you feel I am good enough to share all that.”

Kei made a noise, a throaty word that didn’t read the phone through what might be a muffling hand. Ryuunosuke keeps going. 

“There’s a few things lacking in what you send though, but I am more than willing to fill in the gaps. We can just cuddle all afternoon if you have second thoughts, but there’s so… so much I want to do to you.” Ryuunosuke’s voice felt rougher, his tone dropping. While his upper body was perfectly still, his feet and knee twitched and bounced in motion. He was nervous just thinking about Kei, but it didn’t smother his resolve. 

“If you’ll have me, I’d love to come over sometime.”

He let silence ease in between, even when his nerves were razor-like edges cutting away at his confidence. At last, Kei can offer a response. 

“There’s only one flaw in that hasty plan of yours.”

Ryuunosuke grins, the corners of it breaking past his cheeks. “Don’t worry about the details. I have it figured it out. Just trust me, and you won’t regret it, Kei.”

 

* 

 

*

 

*

 

Kei’s thumb scrolls down, up, tapping here, pausing the music and then searching for another song. His headphones are unplugged, resting atop of his bag. The music drifts in the space, interrupting a heavy silence made heavier by the arms around him. 

Ryuunosuke murmurs in his sleep. His lips brush Kei’s neck, tickle him without making his body twitch at discomfort. The murmurs are soft, small breaths ghosting in their wake. An echo that stills Kei’s body, gives rest and peace to his bones. He leans back into Ryuunosuke’s warm embrace, feeling the hard edges of them both melding together. The sun wasn’t setting anytime soon, and Kei wondered if the night would give him a refreshed start, the cover of darkness that may enable his readiness. 

In the end, he hadn’t been ready for anything. His heart had gone out of control when Ryuunosuke kissed him earlier, undressing them both. It was a slow dance, piece by piece, and Ryuunosuke’s mouth there to replace the fabrics that had kept Kei covered and comfortable. The mouth had been so hungry, but held back for Kei’s sake. Everything in Ryuunosuke, from his prowling form hovering over Kei on hands and knees, to his lustful grins and whispers, had given off anticipation and want. It was a lot like their heady make outs, the traveling hands, the appearance of someone’s leg between two others..

At the same time, if had been so much more, so much Kei didn’t think he could handle it. 

When Ryuunosuke’s mouth had traveled to his hip bone to lick and nibble, and fingers opening a button, and then the zipper, Kei knew he couldn’t continue.

“Stop.” The word rang between them, and in one second to the next, the body on top disengaged from his. His hands were off to the side of Kei, and golden yellow eyes flashed up. The understanding that spread over Ryuunosuke’s features was as crushing as the thoughts of having sex, or at least doing the preparation for it, had been. The weight of it lifted, and Kei couldn’t face any of it. Turning on his side, he took up his phone and changed the music Ryuunosuke had chosen.

“Do you want me to stay, or do you want me to go?”

“...Stay. If it… if it's okay with you-” Kei hadn’t been able to finish the sentence, as Ryuunosuke’s half naked form crashed behind him. Ryuunosuke gave a light kiss to his spine, before handing Kei his shirt. Then Kei had to stop him from taking his own.

“Like this. We can stay like this,” Kei had murmured, feeling exceptionally selfish and rude. He might be asking too much, but Ryuunosuke had always said it would be okay. And it was. Ryuunosuke’s arms had gone around his form, and they eased as one into Kei’s pillow. 

“Told ya,” Ryuunosuke had smiled, a tender thing that rested beneath Kei’s hair. “I’ll wait for you, and we can try as many times as you want. No shame in it.”

Ryuunosuke had said those words before falling asleep. It was extraordinary to Kei how he could. Beneath his skin, Kei feels unsteady thoughts swivelling. Any time, he could turn around and they could kiss. Start over. But Kei didn’t want to push his apparent non-existent faked confidence just to give Ryuunosuke hope. And leave him hanging if it didn’t work. 

The stress had eased off his bones. While he couldn’t think about anything else than being with Ryuunosuke, he wonders what he should have done different. Ryuunosuke had been perfect before, but Kei cannot shake feeling too impassive. While he lay waiting, pleasured, it didn’t sit with him right that he didn’t do anything in return. Even though he hardly knew what he could have done.

He’d seen what men did together, and in their relationship he more or less mimics what Ryuunosuke does when they kiss. The urge to be genuine and original, and also considering his level of skill, holds him back to the mattress, which dips under Ryuunosuke’s weight.

Kei’s fingers run over the lines on Ryuunosuke’s hand. After practice, he had those veins sticking out. On their free day, they seemed to smooth out and rest. Kei found them still, gently caressing the lines of fingers, the dangerous knuckles. He feels the pulse, to have Ryuunosuke’s heartbeat pulsate against his fingertips.

“Watcha thinkin’ ‘bout?” Ryuunosuke isn’t fully awake, and his voice melts into Kei’s skin. Kei hates being all talk and no show. So taking the half ass boldness in his mind, he takes Ryuunosuke’s hand and pushes it further down.

“All of it,” Kei answers, not bringing the hand all the way to where he had intended it. His room flushed pink as the sun started to set. They had all afternoon, but not all night. Not with school tomorrow. Ryuunosuke’s hand re-took control, and settles on Kei’s hip.

“You were shakin’.. I didn’t know if you liked it or not… I meant to stop before that.”

Kei’s fingers run over the rougher set of hands. “I was too passive. It’s my fault.”

“Shhh, nothin’s ya fault...” Ryuunosuke’s mouth barely opens from being so drowsy. He hugs Kei closer to himself. Kei doesn’t feel the bulge… he saw it earlier thicken between Ryuunosuke’s legs. The self control was admirable, if burdening. “I enjoyed it anyway, as much as I got to do and see…”

Kei turns around. He brings his longer limbs loosely over and under Ryuunosuke’s, making sure not to let their hips cross too closely. Ryuunosuke sighs in his half-awake state, welcoming him. 

“Can we try with… me doing and seeing too? I feel so useless otherwise,” Kei whispers on top of Ryuunosuke’s head, feeling undeserving. Ryuunosuke’s arms are looser this time around him, and he might have fallen back to sleep. Kei wonders if Ryuunosuke had come here with all the energy in the world, only for it to be blown out like a flame. And now he couldn’t stay awake. 

“We can try anything… Kei… as long as we properly communicate.” Ryuunosuke presses a kiss to Kei’s throat, and his mouth lingers. Kei pushes the back of his head, wanting him to stay longer. At least for dinner, if not dessert.

“Would it be too fast if I suggest tomorrow after practice?”

Ryuunosuke’s tongue ran over his throat, the same hunger as before. It was the best kind of response he could give.

“Thanks…” Kei says at last, waiting for his mother to call them down. Until then, Ryuunosuke holds him.

 

*

 

*

 

*

 

Heavy kissing fog up Kei’s glasses. Ryuunosuke laughs and Kei takes them off, looping his arms and holding his glasses behind Ryuunosuke’s back as they keep kissing. 

“We should go somewhere private,” Kei says in between kisses, his words half swallowed as Ryuunosuke’s tongue crosses over his. There’s a strong pull at Ryuunosuke’s neck, and he urges them from their usually kissing spot. Walking Kei backwards, Ryuunosuke’s keeps an eye on their surroundings. It’s been Kei’s idea to do it -something- after practice, behind the gym, but he couldn’t form any more thoughts at the moment. Not when Ryuunosuke’s kissing techniques were far superior.

And not when it was during lunch, and Ryuunosuke keeps spare keys of the club room in his back pocket. Grinning to himself, Ryuunosuke eases his lanky boyfriend towards the staircase. They come apart, and Kei puts his glasses back on his nose to navigate up the stairs. 

Ryuunosuke opens the door, Kei at his side, and they enter and lock it behind them. Ryuunosuke’s rids himself of his school jacket, and his belt, leaving them where he stands. As he turns in need to strip Kei as well and to keep their momentum going, he finds him looking at Ryuunosuke’s training shirt. Ryuunosuke had it flung there this morning post practice, gaining disapproval from several sides, until he explained the necessity of keeping a slightly smelling shirt out of his bag. Now Kei inspects it, finding the items Ryuunosuke had so desperately concealed.

“Oh, you weren’t lying. You have taken preparations.” 

“Told ya!” Ryuunosuke doesn’t take offense, and instead grins widely. He’s too busy hiding the fact how he got condoms and lubrication. “I had them with me last time too, but kinda wanted to see how far you were ready to go. I’m so glad I kept them in my bag till then.”

“..That’s why you had the bag so close to my bed… I see.” Kei fixes his glasses on his nose, although they don’t need fixing. To Ryuunosuke’s eternal shock and adding to his erotic imaginary, Kei presses lube from the bottle onto his fingers, spreading it across. Ryuunosuke’s body stiffens (everywhere), as he watches Kei _lick it_ off his fingers.

“Mhnn, the taste is not as bad.” Kei reads the back of the bottle, and Ryuunosuke notices the stalling. He motions his body forward, until he and Kei are horizontal on the floor. To make it easier, and to not repeat Sunday afternoon, Ryuunosuke rolls them to the side. He had notices Kei ease in this position than when Ryuunosuke hovers over him. He should have known… should have asked before.

But they were here now. And Kei’s fingers go between them, opening zippers.

“You’re eager…” he mouths against Ryuunosuke’s jawline, taking a lot more charge than before. If this position they’re currently in is comfortable or not, Ryuunosuke’s head short-circuits. 

“Have you been reading those ero-stories I sent you..?” Ryuunosuke asks, his voice dropping an octave as Kei’s lips ravage the dip between his throat, neck and shoulders. Fingertips run under his shirt, then nails rake down in want. Their legs manage to entangle without them falling over, and Ryuunosuke’s composure returns when he realizes that Kei’s answer are his blushing ears. “That’s… cool… but don’t feel… like you have to do it.” 

Talking is hard when the same fingers travel lower and lower, and Kei’s palm runs over his bulge. Ryuunosuke’s hip surge forward as the arousing feeling takes his breath away. In the past 12 or so hours, Kei redoubled his efforts to be more active during their private time. Ryuunosuke cannot stay behind.

“You little,” he curses, his fingers eager to give Kei the same treatment. Kissing him first as a distraction, Ryuunosuke’s hands pull at Kei’s shirt. Same as Sunday, it takes some getting used to; its even harder lying down. Leaning on one elbow, Ryuunosuke kisses Kei until he’s on his back, and he whispers at him to turn around.

“But then I can’t…”

“Kei, if you touch me anymore than you did just now, I’m gonna come too early.” They had to find a balance… someway to pleasure each other and not have one person feel to passive. An idea pops into Ryuunosuke’s mind. “Okay how about, we both sit.” 

As an example, Ryuunosuke rolls back until he sits, then reaches his hands out to help Kei up. His boyfriend is semi-flustered from what they did to full on excited to what’s to come. Ryuunosuke notices it in Kei’s hands, his swing up, and how they kiss before Ryuunosuke can even share his plans. Although communication is important, Ryuunosuke allows the kiss to soften, and for their hands to find their natural paths. A lot slower than before, they explore each other, undress when needed, and sit closer when Ryuunosuke beckons Kei to.

“Here, put your legs over my thighs,” Ryuunosuke knows he’s blushing too, but when Kei slides forward, all bare, there’s little else to stop his body from reacting. Kei lost his glasses in the second kiss, and he squints at the spot between them. Until Ryuunosuke pulls him flush to himself. Hugging Kei, he kisses his cheeks, his neck, his chest. Ryuunosuke’s hand goes between them, to touch Kei’s hard on, as he licks over his nipple.

“Mhnn…” A soft moan breathes over Ryuunosuke’s ear, and he manages to not quick the pace of his hand and his tongue. Following the example, Kei’s hand reaches between them as well; when his hand touches Ryuunosuke, he thinks his head is going to explode. 

Without rushing it, their hands move. It goes so easy and fluid that Ryuunosuke berates himself for not trying this out Sunday. To make Kei participate and not just… lie there. Ryuunosuke had wanted to please Kei so much that he only half-noticed how the other hadn’t moved much. But now that he was more involved, it feels all the more better. 

“Ryuunosuke-san…”

“Uh-huh,” Ryuunosuke says dumbly, his mind a haze, his entire body blushing with the heat. He responds without thought, not knowing if Kei was merely moaning his name or wanting to ask a question. It stays unclear until Kei’s head slides down, giving Ryuunosuke’s shoulder and chest sporadic kisses. He’s less hungry than Ryuunosuke in that aspect, who could eat Kei right up. Instead, Kei tests out areas, one at a time. Utmost gentle kisses and nibbles travel like butterfly wings across Ryuunosuke’s skin. Kei makes it to the inside of his elbow before Ryuunosuke has to fold from laughing.

“Ticklish,” he answers Kei’s pause, and watches as Kei reaches up to kiss his mouth again. Lip-locking, their tongues roll around each other, and their moans increase as their hands move faster and faster. Given that his luck holds out so far, Ryuunosuke moves just that extra inch more forward, their cocks flat against one another. It’s harder for the hands now, and they have to readjust, loosen the hold a little. Kei’s long legs fold behind him, bringing his knees to Ryuunosuke’s ribs. 

“God I want you on top of me…” Ryuunosuke says unashamed, his eyes shut from the ecstasy pulsating through his blood. He has one arm loosely around Kei, rubbing his back and every now and then. 

“Can’t...not here…” Kei whispers back, his voice rougher than Ryuunosuke has ever heard. It makes his toes curl hearing him, feeling him like this, making him moan out without too much noise being made. Kei is so perfect that Ryuunosuke doesn’t dare to open his eyes, but he does so when Kei’s teeth nibble at his lower lip. When he moans his name all the more sexier over their lips. 

Ryuunosuke really wants to hold him on top; but he can imagine that Kei’s knees wouldn’t like the ground beneath them too much. Again he hates himself for not suggesting this intimate position on Kei’s bed. He definitely has to think things through even better. 

“I could lie down,” Ryuunosuke offers, but Kei shakes his head and kisses him silent. And Ryuunosuke knows why; Kei won’t last much longer. Ryuunosuke urges him to come if he wants, unable to frot against him. Even if he’d plant his feet and push forward, it would be impossible to get momentum. For now, this is all Kei needs, and Ryuunosuke pauses their kiss to lick his nipples again.

It doesn’t take long for Kei to come after. And for Ryuunosuke, the minimal sounds, the heat, and Kei’s hand increasing speed… watching Kei do it is all Ryuunosuke needs in the end to come as well. 

“Fuck… should have used the condoms,” Ryuunosuke knows his dirty grin spreads as he looks between them. White fluid splattered across their thighs and manhoods, and Ryuunosuke’s reached up Kei’s stomach. It didn’t spill anywhere else though, which makes cleaning up so much easier. 

“Please tell me you have tissues…” Kei asks with a monotone voice, before looking at Ryuunosuke to laugh out loud. Ryuunosuke grins.

“Yeah, I got them.” But first he needs to kiss Kei one last time. Just to imprint this perfect picture of him in his mind.

 

*

 

*

 

*

 

Tadashi hovers close to him, his body half turned to leave. But Kei remembered it’s one of those evenings where he’d go to Shimada’s for extra practice, so Kei sends him along the way.

“Go on, I’ll see you tomorrow.” It’s all Kei needs to say for Tadashi to get the hint. Most of their teammates are either gone already or waiting below for others. Among those, Kei sees Narita and Kinoshita. Nishinoya had been with them too a moment ago, but upon seeing Tadashi alone, attacked his kouhai and peppered him with questions. Kei listens on long enough to understand that Tadashi won’t be alone at Shimada’s tonight.

He turns to the club room, peering to the scene unfolding inside. After receiving a minor talking down to, Ryuunosuke got to work on repairing a net.

Kei hadn’t been present when the incident occurred. And he still couldn’t imagine how two people, even if their names were Tanaka Ryuunosuke and Nishinoya Yuu, managed to tear a hole into one of their nets. Given that Ryuunosuke had been the one to create the actual tear itself, he was no charged with repairing it.

Azumane walks past Kei, saying something of minor importance. Everything is less important than watching Ryuunosuke’s fingers curling around the net, how his back tenses when he pulls at it, the line of his neck above the shirt.

Of all times to have a sexual fantasy, this might be the most opportune to occur. Kei leans against the frame, watching on as more and more people leave.

When Sugawara asks him a question, Kei answers without having heard it.

“I want to ask something of Tanaka-senpai,” Kei says, audibly to gain Ryuunosuke’s attention. Sugawara, the last to leave, walks after Sawamura, and Kei slips inside the now emptied out club room. He turns the key behind him.

“’Senpai’ huh… What the hell are you planning, Tsukishima?” Tanaka asks, pronouncing Kei’s name the way a bullet would leave a busted gun; sudden and explosive, with a sense of danger to it. Kei drops his bag to the floor, leaving the headphones on top, and snakes his arms back out of the Karasuno jersey he put on a few minutes prior.

“Don’t know yet,” Kei lies, sliding behind Ryuunosuke’s back. His chin leans on top of Ryuunosuke’s shoulder, and Kei loops bare arms around the torso in front of him. They could just spend time like this; Kei should just be here to ease Ryuunosuke’s mind, to not let him be alone with the task at hand. But when Kei looks down to those hands in fact, his eyes wander further below, where Ryuunosuke’s lap is. In fact Kei is sure he’s not to blame for anything, given that he cannot help it when Ryuunosuke seems all the more alluring to him these days.

After their first ‘hands-on’ activity in this place, they’d found many times after to slip in, be alone, and explore each other a little more every time. There’s still so much they haven’t done, so much Kei now has an interest in testing out. And there’s the issue of Kei being unable to stop thinking of how Ryuunosuke’s fingers would feel like in certain yet unexplored areas.

He digs his chin in a little more. “How much longer will this take?”

“Couple of minutes. Can you wait?” Ryuunosuke asks, one of his hands drifting from the net to Kei’s knee, next to his. The touch doesn’t last longer than a second before Kei bounces his knee back and forth.

“A little.” Kei closes his eyes, leaning against the back of Ryuunosuke’s neck. It’s easy to slip in and out, and keep his confidence a little more steady then when they first saw each other without clothes. It wasn’t that long ago that these kind of things seemed impossible for Kei.

Now it was as easy as saying Ryuunosuke’s name casually.

When he exclaims to be done with his work, Kei’s fingers touch the fixed threads. His and Ryuunosuke’s fingers linger around each other, as the net falls between them. The kiss that follows is as slow and steady as Ryuunosuke has taken him along this whole ‘boyfriend’ stuff.

“I have an idea,” Kei utters, dispelling the lie from earlier. Ryuunosuke grins as if he had known it was coming anyway. The grin doesn’t diminish until Kei continues to talk. Instead, he pulls at the net. A tying kink might be too early and way out of his reach, but ever since he watched Ryuunosuke handle it with such care and equal roughness, he wanted to know how it would feel around his wrist.

“Damn, really? I mean, I’m into it if you are. And there’s a bunch of stuff I could do…” When Ryuunosuke wants to turn to him, Kei’s limbs tighten all around. Logistically speaking it’s analogical to not let go right away, but Ryuunosuke’s back is too warm and cosy, too steady to let go off just yet.

Anticipating Kei’s swings in confidence, Ryuunosuke indulges in a couple of minutes of just them kissing and loosely touching. As the fingers move from skin to zippers and back to skin, and their tongues lick half outside the mouths, Ryuunosuke’s second attempt at turning goes more smoothly. In a matter of seconds, Kei reclines to the floor, keeping his eyes closed as Ryuunosuke’s deepens the kiss.

The net reaches over Kei, and he takes a peak to look. Ryuunosuke asks again if he’s sure and Kei nods as well as he can lying down; he watches how the top straps of the net are being pulled apart for tying ease, allowing Ryuunosuke to use just the one.

“Okay so, do you want to lie on top of the net too? Might leave marks,” Ryuunosuke wonders the last part out loud, watching the netting. Kei rids himself of his shirt and skids upwards, to do just that. He might regret it if they’re not gone by tomorrow. But Ryuunosuke staring down at him and blushing makes it worthwhile. There’s only a slight discomfort in his back; Kei hopes it will cease once Ryuunosuke does whatever he wanted to do that one failed Sunday afternoon on his bed.

It’s a start even slower than back then. Kei’s wrist are tied up above him, but Ryuunosuke doesn’t fasten it to anything like the door or the shelves. Kei guesses it would be too dangerous if they’d get into it too much.

“I’d dim the lights if I’d be able to see shit in the dark. It’s a little less romantic,” Ryuunosuke says, but Kei shakes his head.  
“It’s going to be fine,” Kei says with hope. As soon as Ryuunosuke’s lips touch down on his chest, he believes it, too. It makes him help lift his legs for Ryuunosuke to pull down his pants, leaving just one garment on him. Kei soon relaxes into the kisses as they turn to a tongue licking flat, wet lines from his nipples, to his ribs, over his not so trained stomach. No teeth are to be involved in the ministrations. Kei feels it on his tongue to beg for it, but holds himself in. Ryuunosuke knows what he’s doing, given that Kei is semi-hard from this already. As Ryuunosuke’s mouth moves lower and lower, Kei can feel his forehead sliding down too. It feels as if Ryuunosuke needs to ground himself more and more. He kisses the dips of Kei’s hipbones, which has Kei shaking from the slightest touch. Moving his hands, the strain of the net straps keep them at a distance from each other, but not away from Kei himself.  
As it is, he pulls part of the net over his face, biting down on it as Ryuunosuke’s wet mouth ghosts a breath across his hard member. He entangles himself at the same speed that Ryuunosuke kisses his genitals, which is exceedingly slow. The net isn’t as heavy when just a part of it covers Kei’s face.

Before Ryuunosuke sucks him in however, he comes up to see.

“Fuck that looks hot… Mind if I take a picture?”

Kei has half a mind to tell him an absolute no. But his entire body shivers with anticipation of Ryuunosuke’s mouth. And there shouldn’t be any harm of a picture like this. Nonetheless, Kei keeps his eyes closed as Ryuunosuke’s phone shutter goes off, and he moves his head away a little.

“Shit man, I’m so hard from this.” Ryuunosuke laughs and straddles one of Kei’s thighs to let him feel. He’s somewhat able to bend in a way to still do that and continue his ministrations on Kei’s lower body. Kei moves his knee a little to stroke Ryuunosuke, but his legs fail to move right after he started.

Ryuunosuke’s mouth closes around his glans and licks. Lights flicker across Kei’s vision, his skin too tight for his body. He bites down on the net harder than before, a moan gritting through teeth and nylon and none of Kei’s shame there to stop it. Ryuunosuke’s hands go underneath the soft side of his knees, and Kei didn’t notice he stopped straddling his leg. But his legs stretch to the sides at Ryuunosuke’s command, who settles at ease between.

Removing the net from his teeth, Kei lowers his tied arms around Ryuunosuke’s head. The net covers most of his upper half now, and the back of Ryuunosuke’s head and neck. Placing his fingers on top, Kei knows nothing of pushing or pulling or setting a pace. He just wants to be connected to Ryuunosuke, whose lips slowly slide down and up on Kei’s penis. The feeling is unlike the hands, Kei’s own or his lover’s, and unlike the heady kisses their mouths had the past weeks. The heat is impossible to describe, and so Kei just moans his gratitude, in the form of Ryuunosuke’s name.

He adds a senpai in it once or twice, feeling how Ryuunosuke smiles around his cock. 

 

*

 

*

 

*

 

Little to no words float through the evening on their walk home. Heat lingers from the street, the same way it lingers on their once more covered bodied. A couple of fingers entangled, Ryuunosuke swings their arms a little whenever he feels like it, perfectly complacent to keep this silence.

There’s a million things he could say to Kei. But he said so many already with his body and his physical affection. It seems strange to interrupt the quiet.

It’s not until the point where their paths divert that Ryuunosuke lets go of Kei’s hand. In a second, a kiss presses on his lips, as soft and silent as the walk here. There’s no blushing to be seen, but they laugh within a breath of each other. 

“All that stuff you have… Bring it to camp too,” Kei says, a smile on his lips as his eyes dart to the ground. “That is of course, if you don’t have to take too many supplementary lessons…” 

Ryuunosuke vows then and there that he will get perfect marks on the upcoming exams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two more chapters! Surely I will get them done this year 8'D Have faith. I had so much fun writing their relationship and I dislike creating fics that end after... you know~ the do. 
> 
> ALSO YEAH. NET KINK. I WENT THERE.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope people like this~ It always gives me joy writing them ;; second chapter will be even more fun, and I hope to give them some much needed sass in the third.


End file.
